Final Exam
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: No one ever said being the new kid in high school was easy. Yet for this school, it may just be the other way around. A cheerleader who abuses alcohol, a new kid who has the looks of a young male model and an abusive relationship that holds a beautiful girl in its talons.
1. Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner was never the guy who was easy at making friends. He never was the first to say hello to others and rarely ever sat with people at lunch. But that didn't stop people from wanting to be his friends.

He was like the young Oliver, from Return to Horror High, of his time. The most handsome a man could be with his dark eyes and chiseled features.

But toady was his first day at his new school. WoodBridge High School, to be exact. His family moved due to financial issues, and from WoodBridge, Virginia, his father could report to FBI headquarters as quick as he needed to.

Aaron stood up from tying his shoe, leaning back against the hood of his car, marveling at the monumental building that stood before him. "Well it sure is bigger than the last..."

"Hey!"

He turned around to see a darker kid at his side, and someone who looked like his brother right next to him. "Yeah?"

"You new around here?"

Aaron gave a shrug of the shoulders. "Just moved here yesterday."

The brunette gave a nod, taking his hand and giving a firm slap to the new guy's shoulder. "My name's Tyran. This is my brother Derek."

Derek looked up from the work in his hand and gave a hasty nod. "Hey."

Aaron's eyebrows scrunched as he nodded back. "Nice to meet you." He picked up his bag from the ground, quickly making his way away from the two teens. "I have to go get my schedule. Bye."

He quickly made his way over to the front steps of the school, smiling slightly when he saw the engraved portraits of the founder of WoodBridge in the four large pillars that held up the foundation. He tried to get up the stairs as fast as he could, until his eyes laid sight on a girl who didn't seem too much younger than him.

Her mysterious eyes roamed around the body of students that stood outside the school, her back leaning against the bricks of the school while she ran her fingers through her straight, ebony hair. She wore no skirt or tight dress, but jeans and a grungy looking jacket over her ACDC t-shirt.

Aaron's eyes widened as he watched her take out a book from her bag, reading the back cover with her thumbnail between her teeth.

She was beautiful.

He tried to quicken his pace up the stairs and make his way to the gorgeous brunette, but the other students with their trumpets and art bags quickly got in his way. His feet went as fast as they could, making his way over to the younger girl.

But then he stopped.

A lightly tanned teen made his way over to the brunette, making his presence known with a surprise kiss to her cheek. The girl then spun around, and Aaron could tell that she was smiling when the blond pushed her gently back against the wall and kissed her.

Aaron's features then visibly tensed as he watched the teen press hard against her, his fingers tightly wrapping around her arm and squeezing. He watched as the brunette bit her lip, obviously in pain as she gave a nod of the head to the older boy.

The bell then rang, and they walked inside hand in hand, not knowing that Aaron was just behind them and making his way to the office.

"So the parents are gone for the entire weekend, and I've got the house all to myself."

The brunette girl's eyebrows furrowed as she felt her boyfriend's fingers intertwine themselves with hers. "What about your brother?"

The older boy shook his head. "I'll get Collan to stay with the neighbors if I gotta." He smiled down to the girl by his side, squeezing her hand to get her eyes up to his. "So you think you wanna come over?"

Her bottom lip immediately sucked itself into her mouth, her tongue gliding over the bite mark her boyfriend had created earlier. "I don't really know if I can. I was suppose to go to the mall with Penelope and watch her try on dresses."

"Oh Emily, come on! We barely get to see each other!"

The brunette, Emily was apparently her name, looked at the blond boy with curious eyes. "We see each other every day, Ian."

The older boy let out a sigh. "You know what I mean. We never get to do 'it' anymore."

Emily's eyes immediately downcast before pulling her boyfriend to the side of the hall, her free hand clutching her book to her chest as tight as she could. "We just did it last night, Ian."

"Oh that doesn't count, Em." his blue eyes bore through her midnight ones, "that was just to make you feel good. Now I have to feel good."

Emily felt anger rise in her chest as she looked up to the older boy. "How is handcuffing me to the bed suppose to make me feel good? After I practically passed out from panting and crying so hard, how am I suppose to feel good?" She threw his hand away from hers, pulling up her sleeve before shoving her red and chaffed wrist into the blonde's face. "You see this, Ian? How does my now skinned wrists show a good time?"

"HEY!" Ian backed the younger woman against the wall, this time harder then the last. "You do not question me or my choices. I will decide what you say and where and when you say it, and none of those choices are perceived for this conversation here. Do you understand me?"

Emily bit her lip, her eyes averting themselves from the older boy's and catching a brunette's from across the hall. His eyes were just a tad lighter than hers, but just as curious as her own as he gave her the most cautious of glances.

"Emily..."

The brunette quickly nodded her head, looking back up to the boy and placing a light kiss on his chin. "I understand. I do."

Ian nodded down to the younger girl, laying a kiss to her forehead before walking off down the hall.

Emily tried to calm her heartbeat down as she looked again over to where she had seen the tall, brunette boy. Her eyes met his once again, and for some reason instead of being scared of him potentially hearing any word of her and her boyfriend's conversation, she blushed. Her cheeks turned a dark red before she readjusted her bag on her shoulder and quickly made her way up the steps of the main stairwell.

Aaron felt his heart swell when he watched the brunette scurry away just after laying her eyes on him. He hadn't heard much of the conversation, but what he saw easily told a horrible story.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron made his way to his first period class, his new schedule tucked safely in his bookbag. His first class of the day was chemistry with a teacher named Ms. R. Flanagan.

He tried not to shuffle his feet as he made his way past a couple late students at their lockers. His eyes locked on the beautiful brunette he had seen earlier, watching her slowly end a conversation with a bubbly redhead with feathers in her hair. Her eyes were dull, no shine in them like when she had been reading her book outside the school.

He watched as she pulled away from the hug with her friend and she turned around, her eyes immediately gluing themselves on him. He tried for a smile, only to get another blush in return, accompanied with a huff from the beauty before she practically ran into the room across the hall.

He let out a sigh, slipping his schedule out from his backpack and checking for the room number he was suppose to be looking for.

219.

Aaron's bright eyes looked up from the sheet in his hands and he quickly made his way to the classroom that the brunette had gone into not a moment ago.

219.

His heart immediately skipped a beat. Chemistry. He had chemistry with Emily.

The second bell then rang, and he stepped inside the classroom with his head held high.

Aaron shifted his bag onto his shoulder as he entered the classroom, his eyes flying straight back to the brunette that sat at the back lab table along with her book down in front of her.

"Ooo! Aren't you a cutie?"

Aaron turned his head to see a tall, robust woman standing just behind her desk. He slowly made his way over to her, his smile nervous as he ignored the stares from every student that the teacher had distracted. "My name's Aaron Hotchner. Today's my first day."

Ms. Flanagan gave a smile before gesturing towards the back of the room. "Sit at the free seat in the back then, Aaron."

He gave a nod, turning around to see that the only free seat was the one next to the beautiful girl named Emily. She was fully engrossed in her book, not even looking up as he made his way over to the lab desk.

Aaron set his bag down before taking his seat on the stool, watching as the brunette's eyes peaked up from her book. He gave a nod, his smile shining just for her. "Hi. My name's Aaron."

Emily ran her fingers through her hair, biting her lip before giving the older boy a nod. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"So...do you like chemistry?"

The brunette looked at him quizzically, her eyebrows lifted as she sat straighter on her stool. "This isn't chemistry."

Aaron's eyes immediately widened, opening his schedule on the desk before him. "Yes it is, it says it right here."

Emily closed her book before taking the paper from his hands, her fingers softly brushing hers as she looked down to the schedule. "You only looked at the right side, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

Emily let out a snort, setting the paper down between them before pointing to the writing on the left side of the paper. "You didn't read the side of your schedule where your actual classes are and what periods you have them. You only saw the right side, which is where it states the classroom number, teacher and what type of classroom it is."

Aaron's eyes narrowed on the piece of paper. "Ok..."

"What don't you understand?"

He looked up, his eyes connecting with hers as he watched her settle her chin in her hand. "Its just kind of confusing."

Emily tried for an understanding smile as she bit her lip. "Yeah it can be. You're in study hall right now." She itched her temple, her sleeve slipping down her arm. "So where'd you move from?"

Aaron looked at the brunette with confused eyes. "How did you know I was new?"

"How could I not know you were new?"

Aaron let out a laugh before giving a shake of the head. "I'm from California."

Emily's eyes widened. "Really? You're a little pale to be coming all the way from California."

"Well you're pale too."

The brunette's eyes crinkled, trying to not laugh as she nodded her head. "Yeah, well I live in Virginia."

Aaron's smile soon began to fade, his eyes looking over towards Emily's wrist that popped out from underneath the sleeve of her jacket. "What happened to your wrist?"

Emily immediately took her arms off the desk, her fingers tugging as hard as they could on her sleeves before she shook her head, her dark hair creating a curtain around her face. "Nothing, its nothing."

Aaron leaned towards the younger girl, finding her chin and bringing her head up so her eyes locked with his, ignoring the softness of her skin just underneath his fingertips. "That doesn't look like nothing, Emily."

Emily felt her heart stop as she looked up to the new kid, her eyes wide and scared as she felt his calloused fingers hold her chin in place.

How did he know her name?

"Way to go dude!"

Both brunettes looked to where the voice was coming from, their eyes hitting a darker boy who stood near the lab table next to theirs. "Tyran?"

The darker boy grinned towards the older teen. "Dude, you are skilled! How'd you get to her already?"

Aaron felt Emily suddenly shrink away from his touch. "Excuse me?"

"I mean everyone knows she's the school whore, but no one's ever gotten her faster than you did! Whats your secret?"

Aaron shook his head, turning to the brunette at his side and watching as she quickly packed up her things. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go."

"Bu-"

Emily shook her head, choking back a sob as she stood and shouldered her bag. "I have to go."

Aaron watched as the younger girl quickly made her way towards the door of the classroom, disappearing out of sight in less than a second.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily ran out of the classroom as quick as she could, making her way down the back stairwell and down to the swimming pool. Her heart was racing as she tried to wipe the tears that kept falling from her eyes. She took her first steps into the quiet room before she dropped her bag down near the bleachers, her fingers itching to rip the jacket from her body.

Her boyfriend's jacket.

She quickly kicked her shoes off before slipping out of her clothes, her eyes wandering around the area to make sure no one was there as she stripped down to her underwear. She gave a shake of her hair before walking over to the edge of the pool after strapping her ankle weights on, standing in between two of the diving stands.

"God please...just make them stop."

Emily's eyes closed before she turned around, her heels slipping off the edge of the pool before her body splashed into the cold water of the pool.

The rush of water surrounding her body sent goosebumps up Emily's skin, her dark hair floating around her face as she sank down past the swimming marks and slowly into the abyss.

Thirteen feet.

She had memorized how long it took for her delicate body to sink down to the bottom. Only ten short seconds if she wore her ankle weights the correct way, and fourteen if she didn't. She loved the way it felt like she was sinking towards the bottom of the earth.

Emily's eyes opened as she felt her feet hit the tiled floor of the pool, looking around the empty space around her. She could barely see past the blur in front of her as her lungs began to feel heavy.

Never once did it take over a minute for her to get back up to the top because she was out of breath. But this time felt different.

She knew that people had spoken about her behind her back, but never did they come up and call her a whore right to her face. No, not even her face. They said it to the new kid in school.

The new, very cute kid in school.

Emily felt her throat start to constrict as a memory passed just before her eyes.

_Her wrists were handcuffed to the bed, the small chain between the wrist cuffs intertwining with one of the bars on her boyfriend's bedpost. "Ian..."_

_The older boy hushed the brunette beneath him, his fingertips trailing harshly over the marks on her stomach that he had created not a day ago. "I'm trying to make you all better, baby. Let me do what I know is good."_

_Emily shook her head, her eyes stinging when she felt an unknown hand start to trail over her chest. "Ian please, I don't like this."_

_"QUIET!"_

_The fifteen year old brunette let out a small cry as she looked into the darkness that the blindfold created over her eyes. Her body physically recoiled when the stranger's hand roughly gave a pinch to her breast. "P-please..."_

_Ian let out a growl, bringing his face up to younger girl's and grinning as he heard her breathing stop. "Shut up and enjoy."_

Emily's eyes began to bulge as she realized that she had been under longer than she ever had been before. Her fingers immediately went down to her ankles, slowly slipping the ties from their restraints and swimming up to the crest of the water.

Just after her head bobbed above the water, she took in the biggest breath she could and tried not to hack up water. Her heart raced as she swam over to the edge of the pool, pulling herself up to sit on the cold floor of the room.

She lifted her head, her eyelids heavy as she stared across the pool to where the lifeguard chair sat.

Nothing she could do was ever good enough.

Nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron hurriedly made his way out of his first period classroom once the bell rang, his eyes searching for the mysterious brunette that had fled just moments after the period had started. His mind immediately went back to what Tyran had said about Emily. Who would make such a comment to such a beautiful girl like her?

His fists clenched as he remembered the feeling of wanting to punch the younger teen right then and there. But he knew he couldn't. His father would have killed him if he'd made such a bad impression on his first day at a new school.

Aaron walked swiftly down the staircase and past the swarms of people that tried to make their way to their next class. His eyes immediately latched onto the busty redhead that stood in front of one of the many trophy cases that WoodBridge took pride in. Walking up to her, Aaron held cautiousness in his steps and worry in his eyes. "Hi."

The redhead looked up from his phone and smiled to the tall boy in front of her. "Hi Aaron!"

His eyes widened as he looked down to the peppy girl before him. "How do yo-"

"Oh sweetie don't even ask. I know everything about everyone and everything here in this school."

Aaron gave a slow nod of the head. "Ok, well you know that brunette girl? Emily? She had like really dark eyes and her voice is kind of husky."

The younger girl's eyes brightened at the description of her best friend. "Of course I do!" She pointed down the hall towards the cafeteria with one of her bright pink nails. "I saw her walk by a couple of minutes ago. She said she wasn't feeling food so she needed to get a drink. She might still be in the cafeteria."

Aaron sent an appreciative smile to the redhead before him. "Thank you so much." Just as he made his way towards the other hallway, he turned his head back to look at the younger girl. "Whats your name?"

"I'm Penelope," she smiled, giving a small wave as he ran down the hall.

…

Emily gave a sigh as she sat down on the bench outside of the cafeteria, letting the sun heat her newly damp hair as she opened the can of coke she had just gotten from one of the vending machines. She shook her head after taking a sip, letting the cold liquid slide down her throat before setting her bag down next to her.

Who did Tyran think he was talking about her like that? Granted, everyone else in the school spoke about her the same exact way. But in front of one of the only teens who might actually ever accept her? That was the last straw.

She bit her lip as she set down her soda next to her, holding back her tears as well as she knew how before reaching down in her bag and taking out her book just like she had done earlier that morning. She opened up to the last page she had read, her eyes immediately finding the line on which she had left off.

Her eyes continued to move left to right, and left to right again as she read each and every line of the page before her. Her fingertips glided swiftly across the lettering, her watering eyes growing red as she tried her best to read every word without a trouble.

"Hey."

The brunette practically jumped at the sound of the voice from behind her, and her head quickly whipped around to see who it belonged to. "Aaron..."

The older boy gave a friendly nod before sitting himself down on the bench beside her. "You ran out of class pretty fast. I didn't know where you'd gone, but Ms. Flanagan wouldn't let me out to find you."

Emily felt her heart start to beat faster as she looked to the older brunette who looked at her with caring eyes. "What do you want?"

Aaron shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know me, and you heard Tyran call me a whore. What could you possibly gain from being nice to me?"

Aaron looked down to the younger girl, watching as she wiped a stray tear that fell down her pale cheek. "I might not know you, but I know that no one should be calling you anything like that. I can tell that you're not even close to what he said, and I already can see that you're a very nice, sweet girl."

Emily shook her head, scratching at her temple before setting her book down in her lap. "Look, you seem really sweet. But if anyone sees you talking to me, you'll be dubbed as the biggest outcast on campus. Besides me and my friend Penelope."

"I met her. She seems pretty nice."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "If only others could see what I see in her." The brunette bit her lip as she looked into the older boy's light eyes. "Honestly Aaron, you should leave."

"Honestly Emily, I don't think I will."

Emily let out a huff before she picked up her soda, her lips wrapping around the cold metal can so she could take a sip. "Fine. You wanna stay here with me, then I get to ask you some questions."

Aaron felt his heart swell as he looked down to the brunette at his side. "Sure. Go right ahead."

"How did you know my name when I didn't even introduce myself?"

The older boy gave a look to the brunette, his eyes softening when he saw her falter slightly under his gaze. "I heard your boyfriend, or whoever that was, call you that this morning. When you first walked into school."

Emily sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, nodding her head before opening her book back up. "Ok."

Aaron watched as Emily turned her attention from him to her book, her shoulders shaking slightly as she tried not to notice that his eyes were still on her. "Since you got to ask a question, can I?"

"Sure. Go right ahead."

The older boy let out a chuckle as he heard his words from earlier. "Why did you change your clothes?"

Emily felt her eyes slowly widen before she looked down, remembering she had changed into the clothes she had kept in her gym locker. Her jeans were darker and tighter, and her shirt was a dark red v-neck. "I, uh...spilled my drink on my clothes before, so I had to change."

"It spilled on your jacket too?"

Emily gave a frown, remembering that she had thrown her jacket into her locker before running out of the gym and to the cafeteria. "It got hot, so I took my jacket off."

Aaron nodded. "Why's your hair all wet?"

The brunette quickly sent the older boy a glare. "You're not allowed to ask all these questions at once."

Aaron looked at the younger girl with an apologetic glance before shifting on the bench, his leg almost touching the brunette girl's. "I'm sorry."

Emily shook her head, rolling her shoulders to release some of the tension. "Its fine."

The older boy laid his elbows on his knees, setting his chin onto his clasped hands so he could get a good look at the brunette's face. "So since we're talking, and trying to get to know each other, why don't we formally introduce ourselves?"

Emily hid the annoyance with a bit of the lip, giving a clearly fake smile to the older boy as she held out her hand. "How do you do? My name is Emiliya Joi Katherine Prentiss, and I'm seventeen years old. I live with my grandfather and my nanny, and I have two little sisters and one little brother that I take care of."

Aaron took the girl's small hand in his own, feeling her soft skin against his as he looked to her with sorrow in his eyes. "Aaron Jackson Paul Hotchner. I'm eighteen, I moved here just yesterday with my dad and my little brother."

The brunette gave a firm squeeze to the older boy's hand before quickly dropping it from her hold. "So what street did you move onto?"

"Shaw Lane. Why?"

Emily gave a chuckle before nodding her head, opening her book back up and crossing her legs. "Be careful."

Aaron's eyes immediately widened. "Why?"

"Oh relax, Hotchner. You're not gonna get jumped or mugged if you walk outside your door." She pushed her curling hair behind her ear with her fingertips, her eyes looking into his. "Its just that some kids on Shaw Lane can try and get a little tough. So be careful."

The older boy smiled down to the brunette at his side. "Thanks for the hint."

"Emily?"

Both brunette's let their heads spin to see Emily's boyfriend standing there with his icy blue eyes hard on her.

Emily's eyes widened as she stood on shaking legs, clutching her book to her stomach with her figners curled around the spine tight. "Ian, hi. Why aren't you in second period?"

The blond glared towards the younger girl. "I could ask you the same thing."

Emily looked to the older boy with a timid smile, gesturing towards Aaron who sat on the bench and watching the couple who stood in front of him. "I was trying to help Aaron with his schedule and his way around the school. The schools pretty big, and he's new here."

Ian felt his stomach churn as he gave a look to the teen who sat not a foot away from his girlfriend. "Nice to meet you, Aaron."

Aaron gave the boy a nod. "You too."

"Emily, its time to get going."

Emily furrowed her eyebrows before slowly shaking her head. "Get going...?"

Ian glared harder towards the younger girl. "Its time to get going."

Emily quickly nodded her head, picking up her bag and shouldering it as fast as she could before walking over to the older boy's side. She let him take her hand in his, biting her lip when she felt him practically crush her bones with the hardest squeeze he could muster. "Alright, we can go."

"Why did you change?"

The brunette let out an awkward laugh as Ian pulled her body towards his. "Some girl crashed into me in the hallway and spilled her drink all over me."

Ian gave a nod. "Well lets go, alright?"

Emily looked down to the new boy who still sat on the bench, his eyes glue intently on her. "You have gym this period with Mr. Hany, and I have it with you. If you could tell him that I'm at the nurse, I'd so owe you."

Before Aaron could get out a word, the brunette had already walked away towards the football field with her boyfriend. He watched as they walked down the hill, Ian's hand leaving Emily's and giving a firm smack to her butt.

For the second time that day, Aaron Hotchner had to clench his fists.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily's eyes fluttered open as her boyfriend's lips made their way down her neck, his fingers doing their best to push her shirt up so the skin of her stomach began to show. She leaned her head back into the grass, showing the ivory skin of her neck so he could get a better nip at it. "Ian..."

"What is it, love?"

The brunette took in a breath as the older boy pulled her up into a sitting position, letting the blond slip her shirt over her head. "What if we get caught?"

Ian let out a laugh, his hands palming at the lace clad breasts that sat just before him. "We wont get caught."

Emily tried her best to shake her head as the older boy pushed her back onto the grass under the bleachers, his hands making their way from her chest and down to the zipper of her jeans. "Ian I'm serious. I don't need 'having intercourse on the football field' on my permanent record."

Ice blue eyes hit chocolate brown with a glare, his free hand coming up to cuff itself around Emily's neck. "Did I ever say that you had a voice in this?"

Emily felt her throat constrict as her boyfriend's hand tightened around her neck. "No you didn't."

"Then maybe you should shut your mouth. God knows who else you open it for since you're so willing to do it for me all the time."

The brunette's eyes watered as she looked up to the blond teenager who melded his body to hers, feeling his hand shove itself underneath the denim of her jeans and the lace of her panties. "I do it for you only, Ian."

The older boy let out a laugh. "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because I love you."

Ian looked down to the brunette beneath, his eyes softening the tiniest possible bit as his fingers touched her where she was most sensitive. He watched as her lips parted and her eyes widen, and he took his hand from her neck and placed it roughly over her heart. "I'm glad you do."

Emily let her eyes drift shut, feeling Ian's throbbing erection press against her leg as his free hand held her arms above her head. She kept still, just as she was trained to, as his lips searched for hers.

"Hey!"

The couple quickly jumped apart, Ian's head bumping against the metal of the bleachers above him. "What the hell!"

Emily quickly took her shirt and slipped it over her head, her eyes squinting as she looked up to the blond girl that stood before them. "JJ what are you doing here?"

The blond shook her head, her ponytail swaying side to side as she looked down to her sometimes friend. "The question is, why are you two bangin' out back here when you're suppose to be at fifth period?"

Emily let out a sigh, crawling out from under the bleachers and standing straight, her hands zipping up her jeans as she looked to the younger girl before her. "Jay, its only second period." She quickly bent down into her bag and took out two mints. "Here, take these."

"Why?"

The brunette pinched her nose. "So no one else can smell the booze that I smell right now."

Ian practically growled as he stood next to his girlfriend, looking at the younger blond that stood there in her cheerleading uniform and pom poms sticking out of her backpack. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

JJ looked to the other girl as she answered. "Will told me to come down here 'cause he saw you guys before. He wanted to let you know that Dr. Phillson is looking for you."

Emily's eyes widened as she felt Ian's arm wrap around her waist. "Why is he looking for us?"

"Oh not you." The blond pointed to the boy in front of her. "You."

Ian let out a sigh before nodding, bending down to pick up his bag. "If I don't get to him, he'll phone the parents." He turned to his girlfriend and pecked her lips. "I'll see you at lunch."

Emily nodded, sucking her lips in between her teeth as she watched her boyfriend walk away towards the school.

"Wanna walk to gym together?"

The brunette looked to her friend, giving a soft nod of the head before picking up her bag and her book. "Sure. That'd be nice."


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron smiled when on of the students in his gym class gave him a high five after scoring a basket. He felt his hand going red from the sting the other boy had left on his hand but could care less when he saw a familiar head walk through the gym doors.

The girl gave him a smile her pigtails hanging just below her chest as she looked at him with her tiny blue eyes.

"Oh my God..."

She ran up to him as fast as she could and jumped into his arms, oblivious to the look of shock on his face and amusement in the eyes of all the other boys around as they looked toward the couple. "Oh Aaron! I missed you so much!"

All Aaron could do was give a shaky nod of the head, setting the younger girl back down on the floor. "Haley...what are you doing here?"

The blond smiled up to the older boy. "Well I wasn't gonna live all of senior year without you. So I had my parents transfer me here!"

The older boy's eyes widened before he took a hold of Haley's arm, leading her off the court and towards the sidelines. "You made your parents move everything all the way across the country so you could go to school with me?"

Haley gave a shake of the head. "No silly! I moved here to live with Aunt Margy so I could come to school here."

"Your aunt lives up in New York."

Haley grinned up to the older boy. "Not anymore." She stood on her toes and grabbed onto the brunette's shoulders, giving him a much needed kiss to his lips.

Aaron shook his head, pushing the younger girl off of him. "Haley I don't understand all of this. We broke up before I moved away."

The blond gave a quick shake of the head, setting her hand to the older boy's chest. "Aw Aaron, I knew that you didn't wanna break up with me. It was only because you thought we couldn't be together anymore since you had to move." She grinned up to him with her eyes sparkling. "But I fixed that."

"Right..." Aaron looked up from the younger girl and felt himself smile when he saw Emily come out of the locker room in shorts and a t-shirt, a small blond just at her side. When Emily turned her eyes towards him, he gave a wave and watched as she slowly gave a nod in return.

"Who's that?"

Aaron looked down to his ex, shaking his head before wiping his sweaty palms on his gym shorts. "Just a girl I met today."

Haley crossed her arms over her chest, watching as the brunette across the gym tried to keep her friend standing straight. "She looks like a skank."

"Haley!"

The blond let out a sigh, turning back to face the older boy. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Aaron."

Aaron shook his head, running his fingers roughly through his damp and sweaty hair before pointing over to the bleachers. "I can't deal with this right now. Either go sit down over there or start playing a game."

"Or what?" She looked up to the brunette and grinned. "You'll spank me?"

The older boy gave a roll of the eyes before picking a can up off the floor, and making his way over to the other side of the gym. _I guess I'll see her later._ He did his best to give his new 'friend' a sincere smile as he stood next to her. "Emily, hi."

Emily's dark, now dry hair flew as her head whipped around, looking up to the older boy now at her side. "Hi Aaron."

Aaron handed her the can of soda he had remembered to pick up from the bench earlier that period. "Here, this is yours. You forgot it when you went off with your boyfriend."

The brunette gave a grateful smile as she took the soda from his hand. "Thanks." She quickly handed the drink to her friend who was leaning against the wall, her head lolling to and fro. "Here Jay, drink this."

"I don't wanna!"

Emily's eyes hardened on the younger girl as she set the can in the blonde's hand. "This will help you feel better, Jay. Just drink it for me."

Aaron watched as the brunette wiped a few stray hairs away from her friend's eyes. "Is she alright?"

Emily gave a nod, looking back up to the older boy standing beside her with soft eyes. "She's just not in the best shape right now." Her eyes captured the sharp ones of a younger girl across the room, and she immediately felt her cheeks redden when the blond started to size her up. "Do you know that girl Aaron?"

The older boy sighed, not even having to turn around as he nodded his head. "Yeah, that's Haley. She's my ex."

Emily let out a small breath. "Oh..." She looked up to him with confused eyes, her hand staying on JJ's arm to keep her in place. "You had a long distance relationship with someone from here?"

"Oh no, definitely not. She moved here from California." His eyes darkened slightly as he watched the younger girl's face flush. "She wanted to be with me."

The brunette felt her chest tighten at the sound of that, sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth as she shook her head. "Well she sounds like a sweetheart. You should probably get back over to her." She looked up to the confused boy. "You know, so she doesn't get the wrong idea."

Aaron slowly nodded. "Yeah. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Emily gave the smallest of smiles as she looked to the older boy with broken tears hiding in the corners of her eyes. "No we wouldn't."


	7. Chapter 7

The day seemed to be dragging on for longer than it should before Aaron's lunch period finally came. Emily had been in almost all of his classes so far except for Health and Physics, which he didn't mind since his mind easily was wrapped around his work.

The only thing that had irked him was that Haley had not only transferred herself to the school, but she transferred herself into almost every single one of his classes. She had gone to all the lengths possible to try and get his attention. First by passing him a note in Trigonometry, which he quickly discarded into the garbage without reading, and then leaning over her desk in Physics and giving him a good view of her ass.

Which, by the way, he didn't even consider taking a peek at.

Aaron stepped into the cafeteria with a small smile on his face, remembering how he heard Emily speaking with some other teen about how she had lunch seventh period too. He looked around the room for any familiar face, and his eyes immediately brightened when he saw Penelope Garcia waving his way.

"Aaron! Over here!"

The brunette boy quickly made his way over to the table in the back corner of the cafeteria, setting his bag down before sliding onto the bench beside the redhead and her two friends. "Hi Penelope."

Penelope smiled over to the older boy. "How's your day so far?"

Aaron gave a shrug, pulling out his brown bag lunch from his bookbag and setting it onto the table. "Wasn't as bad as I thought it might have been." He looked up and smiled to the familiar boy across from him. "Hi Derek."

The darker boy smiled towards the new kid. "Hey Aaron."

Aaron looked over to the younger boy at his side, setting down his peanut butter sandwich and holding a hand out to him. "Hi. I'm Aaron."

The scrawny looking boy looked up from his book, pushing his glasses back up his nose before nodding to the older teen. His small hand hesitantly grasped onto Aaron's, his smile looking up to the brunette boy. "I'm Spencer. Its nice to meet you."

A loud crash broke the new friends hands apart and had their heads turning towards one of the entrances to the cafeteria. There was Ian with the beautiful Emily Prentiss at his side, the brunette kneeling on the floor and helping another girl clean up the mess of food and drink that littered itself around Ian's feet.

Aaron quickly got up from his seat and rushed over to his friend, ignoring the not so hushed whispers that circled around the cafeteria as he bent down next to the younger girl. "Here, let me help you."

Emily looked up to Aaron with her hair flying around her face, her eyes frenzied as her frantic hands tried to clean up as best they could. "Aaron go back to your table."

"Emi-"

She quickly shook her head, her eyes starting to water as she felt a hard tug on her hair. "Aaron please."

Aaron stood from the ground, shoving the blond teen away from them before helping Emily back to her feet. "Stand far away, Ian."

Ian let out a laugh before making his way back over to the couple. "Excuse me, fello?"

Aaron's eyes hardened on the younger teen, his fingers softly grasping Emily's upper arm, feeling the brunette tremble under his touch. "I doubt you've been given permission to touch her in such a way."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Emily's eyes stayed glued onto her boyfriend, leaning closer to the boy beside her so he could hear her whisper. "Aaron, please don't."

Aaron shook his head, his dark eyes laughing as he looked towards the boy who fumed in front of him. "I suggest you get out of here."

Ian stepped closer to the pair, grabbing onto Emily's already skinned wrist and tugging her out of the older boy's grip. "I don't think that's your decision to make."

Emily gave a hiss, her teeth biting hard into her bottom lip as she looked up to the blond. "Ian just leave him alone."

The blond gave a snort, dropping his girlfriend's wrist and his bag before shoving the older boy into a crowd of boys that stood close by. "Bring it on, pal."

Smoke blew from Aaron's ears before he charged towards the younger teen. "Bring it on."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily stood in shock as she watched Aaron wrestle around with her boyfriend on the floor of the cafeteria. The slight sting from Ian's tug on her hair began to simmer down, but a new familiar sting began to start in her eyes. "Ian stop it!"

Penelope made her way through the crowd, her two other friends behind her as she ran over to her brunette best friend. "Emmy what are they doing?"

"I don't know!" She ignored the 'fight' cheers from her classmates around her as she looked down to the boys on the floor. "Get off of each other!"

Aaron grinned down to the teenage boy he was straddling before giving a blow to his mouth. "You try to act tough, huh? How tough do you feel now?"

Ian glared up to the older boy, grabbing his collar in his hands before quickly rolling them over so he was on top of him. "Pretty damn tough," he growled, taking his fist to the older boy's eye.

"Ian!"

The blond spun his head around and grabbed onto his girlfriend's wrist, tugging on her arm so she fell down to the ground beside the scuffle.

Emily let out a grunt as she fell to the ground, her knee connecting with the hard tiled floor as her eyes began to water. She bit her lip, her hands going down to cup her now aching knee before she looked over to her boyfriend. "Ian ple-"

"Shut up!"

The nearest cafeteria monitors quickly ran up to the crowd, pushing their way through the other rowdy teenagers to the boys on the floor. "Hey now! Break it up." The older man grabbed Ian by the collar and hauled him off of the new boy, immediately escorting him out of the room.

Aaron felt an hand wrap around his arm and pull him off of the ground. "I'm sorry for this, sir."

The older man shook his head, looking to the teenage boy with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm gonna have to take you down to the headmaster's office, son."

Aaron gave a nod, bending down to the floor to help Emily stand once more. He wiped the tear seeping from the corner of her eye before turning back to the teacher, holding Emily close to his side. "We need to take her to the nurse first, sir."

"We're gonna have to take you there too, son. That eye is looking pretty swollen," his eyes hardened as he looked from Aaron to Emily, giving the smallest of nods to the young teen. "Miss Prentiss."

Emily bit her lip, clinging to Aaron's side as she looked to one of her professors. "Hello Mr. Thompson."

The older man gave a grunt, ignoring the stares of the other students as he led the brunette pair out of the cafeteria. "Haven't I seen enough of you during your years here, Miss Prentiss?"

The brunette felt Aaron's eyes on her as he helped her limp down the hallway as she gave a small shake of the head. "Yes, Mr. Thompson. I'm sorry."

"Mr. Thompson sir, Emily had nothing to do with this fight."

Professor Thompson gave a scoff as they made their way into the nurse's office. "Yeah, like I'll believe that." She smiled towards the young woman behind the desk. "Trudy, these two need a couple of icepacks."

The blond woman smiled before standing up from her chair. "Nice to see you again, Emiliya."

Emily gave a small smile over to the nurse, squeezing Aaron's hand as he helped her sit down on one of the sanitary beds that lay in the office. "Hi Miss Connery."

The nurse quickly took two icepacks out of the small fridge near her desk, throwing one over to Aaron before kneeling in front of the brunette teenager who sat on the bed. "So what happened to you two?"

"There was a fight in the cafeteria not a minute ago, and Miss Prentiss here decided to get herself in the middle of it."

Aaron quickly sent a glare over towards Mr. Thompson. "That's not exactly what happened."

Miss Connery gave a nod of the head, rolling up Emily's pant leg before giving a grimace. "Aw sweets, your knee's already getting a little swollen."

Emily bit her lip, looking down to her already bruising kneecap. "Yeah it really hurts."

Mr. Thompson gave a small groan as he watched the nurse slowly lay the icepack over the brunette girl's knee. "Can we move this along please? I need to get these two over to the headmaster's office."

Miss Connery smiled up to the younger girl. "Come back just after last period and I'll have an ace bandage ready for you, alright? And tell your grandfather to take you to the hospital tonight. I don't think its broken, but it may be sprained or the bone could be bruised."

Emily nodded her head, standing up with the help of both the nurse and Aaron. "I will."

Mr. Thompson let out a sigh, grabbing onto Emily's upper arm before dragging her out of the nurse's office. "Lets go, Miss Prentiss."

Emily gave a hiss, letting her professor drag her quickly down the hall as she tried to limp along with him. "Can we slow down please, Mr. Thompson?"

Aaron quickly ran out of the office behind the pair, following them both into the headmaster's office. "Mr. Thompson, you're not allowed to touch a student like that."

The older man let out a grunt, shoving the brunette student down into one of the visitor's chairs. "Just sit down both of you. Headmaster Phillson will be in to speak to you soon."

Emily let her eyes look up to the professor at her side. "Where is Ian Doyle?"

"Already off campus." His eyes hardened on the pair of brunette's, his disapproving gaze lingering a moment longer on the younger woman who sat nearest to him. "Just sit here and no talking."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily gave a small shake of her head as she felt her tears start to come back into her eyes, Aaron's gaze hardening on her as she averted her eyes to the ground. "Aaron stop looking at me like that."

The older boy let his eyebrow quirk as he looked to the girl next to him, watching as her dark hair fell and created a curtain around her sorrowed features. "I'm not trying to look at you in any bad way, Em."

"You're judging me."

Aaron's eyes softened. "I would never judge you, Emily. I just want to kno-"

"Why I still love him."

The brunette boy watched as Emily's watering eyes finally looked up to his. "I didn't say it. You did."

Emily felt herself give a watery chuckle as she flipped her waved hair away from her eyes, her thumb rubbing away a tear that started to leak from her eye. "Its a question that everyone asks me when they see what he does."

"So why do you?"

Emily gave a small sigh, looking over to the older boy before giving a shrug of the shoulders. "He loves me, and I love him. I don't really have any other reason than that."

Aaron gave the brunette a pitied look, his fingers fiddling in his lap just like Emily's had been. "He loves you?"

The younger girl's eyes hardened on her new friend. "Don't act like you're so surprised, Aaron Jackson."

The brunette shook his head. "That's not how I meant to say it, Em." He sat up straighter in his chair and adjusted the icepack on his eye. "Its just that if you say he loves you and you love him, which of course I believe you do, you two sure have an odd way at showing it."

Emily rolled her eyes, wincing as the icepack began to let the cold seep through her jeans. "He hasn't had the best environment to learn from."

"What about you?"

Emily looked back up into the older boy's eyes. "What do you mean 'what about me'?"

Aaron gave a small shrug, looking at the brunette girl with a sincere glance. "What kind of environment have you grown up in and learned from?"

The younger girl took a moment as her mind began to race, her tongue swiping over the bite mark she had left in her bottom lip. "My parents come to see me and my siblings maybe once to twice a year while my almost completely blind grandfather and my very strict and violent nanny try to keep their gaze on me twenty-four seven."

"What do you mean violent?"

Emily just shook her head. "Never mind."

Aaron tilted his head as he looked to the younger girl. "Emi-"

"I said never mind, Aaron."

The tension floating around the brunettes heads was thankfully broken when the headmaster came charging into the office, glaring at both teenagers before slamming the door. "Good afternoon, children. I'm Dr. or Headmaster Phillson." He gave a tight nod of the head as he sat down in his chair. "I have already been informed of what has happened but just so I am sure of all sides, you both are going to have to tell me your stories."

Aaron quickly nodded his head. "I got into a fight with Ian Doyle in the cafeteria, sir."

Dr. Phillson looked over to the brunette girl in front of him, watching as she tried to shrink away from his gaze. "And you, Miss Prentiss? What part do you have in this mess?"

Emily bit her lip, thinking quickly of something her boyfriend would have told the faculty. "I saw the fight happening and I got myself involved when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, Dr. Phillson."

Aaron looked to the brunette beside him with wide eyes. "That's not exactly what happened."

Emily's head immediately whipped around, her eyes boring into the older boy's. "That's exactly what happened." She looked back over to the headmaster of the school. "And I'm very sorry that I got myself involved, sir. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't happen again." He looked down to the file on his desk before taking a pen in his hand. "Mr. Hotchner and Miss Prentiss, you'll both be suspended for three days. Now please remove yourselves from the premises."


	10. Chapter 10

Emily winced as Aaron helped her limp over to her locker on the first floor. She looked up to the older boy with a thankful glance before setting in her combination. "Thank you for helping me, Aaron."

The older boy just shook his head, holding the brunette's backpack open for her as she took out her necessary books. "You don't need to thank me, Emily."

"Yes I do," she whispered, softly taking her bag from Aaron's hands. She bit her lip before closing her locker door, making her way over to the lobby of the school with the older boy at her side. "I don't really deserve all the attention you're giving me."

Aaron looked down to the younger girl beside him, holding open the front door. "I think you dserve a lot more than you think, Em."

Emily looked up to the brunette, pausing just before the marble staircase that led down to the school's courtyard. "Aaron you don't understand. You don't know the things I've done."

"I know that you don't deserve what you've been given so far."

The brunette bit her lip, her eyes watering as she looked down to the floor.

"I know that you deserve to be loved and cherished, just like every woman should be. And it doesn't look like that's what you're getting."

Emily shook her head, her own voice shocking her as she heard the huskiness and tears coming through it. "Can we please not talk about this right now?"

Aaron looked down to the younger girl, nodding his head before gesturing to the stairs. "Need help?"

The brunette bit her lip. "Yeah, I think I do."

The older teen quickly bent down, picking the brunette up into his arms before starting down the staircase. He felt her arms quickly go around his neck to make sure she didn't fall. "I won't drop you. I promise."

Emily nodded as she rested her cheek against the older boy's. She tightened her arms around his strong neck as he continued down the stairs, whispering a soft 'thank you' into her new friend's ear.

Just after stepping off the last step of the marble staircase, Aaron set the younger girl down by one of the benches so she could get herself together. "Do you think I could come over?"

Emily's head immediately shot up, looking to the brunette teen as she shouldered her backpack. "To my house?"

The older boy felt his cheeks start to redden as he nodded his head. "Yeah, if that's ok with you. I don't think my dad would enjoy it if he knew why I was home so early."

The brunette stared up to the older boy, her wide eyes looking to him with a startled gaze. "Um... I don't know if I-"

"Please Em." He looked t his new friend with pleading eyes. "I just can't go home yet."

Emily gave a small nod of the head, finally letting her chin draw itself back up to her top lip before trying for a soft smile. "Yeah, you can." She gently reached down to take the older boy's hand in hers, giving a reassuring squeeze before walking over towards the school parking lot. "Do you have a car?"

Aaron nodded, pointing over to the small black car just a short walk away, feeling his heart beat faster with the younger girl's delicate hand in his. "Right over there."

"Good, 'cause I don't think that I can walk all the way home."

Aaron let out a laugh. "Well how far do you live from here?"

Emily gave a shrug, letting the older boy help her step over a large puddle on the sidewalk. "Only about a five minute drive, but a twenty minute walk. You have to cut through the woods to follow the path."

The older boy gave a nod. "I wouldn't let you walk that far with your knee."

Emily smiles up towards the taller teen. "That's sweet."

Aaron immediately let go of the younger girl's hand, letting his arm wrap around the brunette's neck with his chest plucked out. "Sweet is my middle name, my fair lady!"

The younger girl gave a giggle, hesitantly setting her hand onto Aaron's hip as they made their way towards his car.


	11. Chapter 11

Her eyes watched as the scenery passed by with rapidly changing colors. She sat comfortably in the passenger seat if Aaron's car as they drove through the countryside not a mile away from Quantico, Virginia. "Aaron?"

The older boy smiled over to the brunette, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel as they took a turn. "Yeah?"

"Whats your family like?"

His eyes immediately widened, his foot pressing harder on the accelerator as he felt his heartbeat pick up. "Why?"

Emily gave a small shrug, her head laying back against the headrest as her eyes continued to glue themselves to the window. "I was thinking what you said about me not getting what I deserve. I just wanted to know if you do."

Aaron slowly nodded his head, slowing the car down as they started to get back into the suburban area. "My little brother, Sean, is very sweet. Naïve, but sweet. He's seven and very smart. Very loving."

Emily turned her head, looking over to the older boy with soft eyes. "What about your father?"

The older boy let out a small grunt, pausing slightly as the car came to a stop at a red light. "My father's name is Anthony."

"And?"

Aaron's body fought the urge to tingle at the husk in his friend's voice. "And he's very strict. He's a hard worker and he just wants the best for me and Sean."

Emily looked at the older boy with a caring gaze, her teeth nibbling into her bottom lip. Her fingers fiddled in her lap, tilting her head to see that familiar hidden stare in Aaron's eyes and letting out a soft breath. "I get hit."

The older boy's head immediately spun around. "What?"

She gave a meek nod, moving her gaze back to her window. "Every day after school I come home and I run up to my grandfather's study. I give him his drink before making my way to my siblings rooms and making sure they're all ok. Then my nanny comes to find me and gives me a firm slap, knowing that I had to have done something wrong."

Aaron shook his head. "Emily..."

"I take care of the kids until dinner, which I make for my grandfather and baby siblings. Then just before bed, I go to his room and he paddles me."

The older boy looked to his clearly upset friend with sorrowed eyes. "Emily why are you telling me this?"

Emily turned her head back around, looking at the brunette boy with watering eyes. "Because I know you go through the same thing."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Just so everyone knows, I used an online translator for the Spanish you'll read in this chapter. I'm sorry if a lot of it isn't right.**

**...**

Emily slowly picked up enough energy to get herself out of the car, taking her bag before closing the passenger side door behind her. She let her eyes glue themselves to the house before her, blindly grabbing for Aaron's hand as she slowly crept over the front of the front pathway.

"Your house looks amazing, Emily."

She gave a nod, her fingers interlacing with his as she led him up the staircase that was immersed intoa small hill that led up to the front of the house. "A beautiful house that holds too many secrets."

Aaron loked to his friend, pausing their bodies on the staircase before tugging her close. "They're not secrets anymore, Em."

Emily nodded into his chest, her eyes softly falling to the ground. "Neither are yours."

Aaron felt his body stiffen at the younger girl's words, but nodded nonetheless. It scared him how much his new friend knew about him with just a look into his eyes. "Lets get inside."

Emily bit her lip, trying her best to stay snuggled in the older boy's arms as they walked up to the front door. She quickly fished her keys from her messenger bag before opening the front door, taking Aaron's hand in hers and dragging him inside. "Try not to talk too much."

"What do you mean?"

The brunette took his bookbag and put it over near the coat closet with hers. "The less you talk, the less they notice you and yell as loud as they can."

Aaron gave a soft nod, feeling Emily squeeze his hand as an older woman came practically flying down the grand staircase.

The woman wore a dull blue uniform, an apron attached to her waist as she stood in front of the brunette pair. Her dark, curly hair sat atop her head, giving at least an extra four inches to her height. "¿Por qué está usted en casa tan temprano?" _Why are home so early?_

Emily looked to the older woman with vapid eyes. "La escuela me envió en casa." _The school sent me home._

"¿Por qué? ¡El día lectivo no está sobre!"_ Why? The day isn't over yet!_

Emily bit her lip. "¿Puedo decir le yo Casteneta más tarde, Señorita?" _May I tell you later, Miss Casteneta?_

Miss Casteneta gave a grunt, throwing her hands toward the teenage boy. "¿Bien quién es este joven chico?" _Well who is this young boy?_

"Es mi nuevo amigo." _He's my new friend._

The older woman let out a laugh. "¿Su nuevo amigo? Más similar su único amigo. Ahora consiga su asno arriba, Emiliya." Your new friend? _More like your only friend. Now get your ass upstairs, Emiliya._

Emily felt her eyes sting as she gave a nod, waiting for her nanny to make her way to the kitchen. She looked over to her new friend at her side before tugging him over towards the stairs. "Come with me."

Aaron looked to the younger girl, stopping her on the bottom step of the staircase. "Emily, what just happened?"

Emily shook her head, wiping a tear from her cheek before smiling up to the older boy. "Nothing. Everything's fine, Aaron. I promise." She tucked her hair behind her ear, taking Aaron's hand and leading him up the stairs. "Wanna meet my siblings?"

The older boy bit his lip, following his friend up the stairs and to the second floor. He quickly thought back to what the brunette had said to him about getting slapped right when she got home. But nothing had happened when they walked through the door today. Maybe today would be a better day. "Of course I do."

Emily felt a real smile spread over her face as she led the brunette boy into the nursery. "Hey you guys." She made her way over to the pink bassinet, picking up the chubby baby with that familiar dark hair curling over her head. "Aaron, this is Matilda."

Aaron looked to the baby in his friend's arms, smiling down to the baby who's bright blue eyes looked up to him. "Hi Matilda. Aren't you a cutie?"

The baby giggled in her big sister's arms, snuggling her nose into Emily's neck.

Emily gave a laugh, bouncing the small girl in her arms before laying a kiss to her dark hair. "She's only about twelve weeks old."

Aaron smiled. "She's beautiful, Emily."

The brunette nodded. "Can you go take my brother out of his crib?"

Aaron spun around, making his way over to the blue crib that sat at the other side of the room. He peeked in, his eyes softening on the little blond boy who slept with a stuffed lamb cuddled to his chest. "Em, he's asleep."

Emily walked over to the older side of the room, looking into the crib with a smile. "Oh yeah, he fell asleep a little later than usual last night."

"How old is he?"

Emily smiled up to her friend. "Kevin just turned two a week ago."

Aaron looked over to the brunette. "How is he a blond?"

The younger girl bit her lip, making her way out the door and towards the staircase. "My father is a blond with blue eyes. Everyone else but me got some of his features."

Aaron nodded, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched his friend walk down the stairs. "I thought you had three siblings."

"I do," she nodded her head over to the door across the hall. "Avery's room is right there, but she's in school right now."

"Will I get to meet her later?"

Emily gave a smile. "I hope so. Wanna come help me feed Matilda?"

Aaron nodded, making his way down the stairs. "I'd love to."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - 100th reviewer will get a one-shot.**

**...**

Aaron squatted before the baby girl's highchair as his new friend began to heat up the baby bottle for her. He took what Emily said was Matilda's favorite rattle and shook it with a smile. "Do you like this, Matilda? Your big sissy said it was your favorite."

Emily gave a small giggle, testing her mother's breast milk on her arm before limping back towards the brunette pair. "Big sissy?"

The older boy smiled up to the brunette beside him, letting Emily pick up the baby and settle her in her arms. "What? Is something wrong with saying that?"

"No no, not at all," she smiled, looking up to the taller teen as she let her baby sister suckle on the bottle. "I am her big sister, so technically nothing is wrong. It was cute."

Aaron sent a small smile down to the girl at his side as he stood, watching as the brunette's cheeks reddeed when she noticed what had slipped through her teeth. "Did you just say I was cute?"

Emily immediately shook her head, her eyes downcasting to the baby in her arms. "No I didn't."

"I think you did."

The brunette sent a glare up to the boy at her side, making her way through the kitchen door and into the dining room. "I didn't say that. I said I thought what you said was cute." She gave a sigh as Aaron pulled out chairs for both of them, giving him a nod before she sat herself down, sitting Matilda in her lap. "Thank you."

Aaron nodded. "I didn't mean to get you upset, Em."

Emily quickly shook her head, swiveling herself around slowly so she could face the older boy. "I'm not upset."

"Frustrated?"

She gave a glare, her hand wrapping around her little sister's stomach as she continued to drink her mother's milk. "I'm beginning to be."

Aaron looked to the younger girl the silver rattle in his hand shaking slightly so Matilda could look at it. "Why did your smile disappear when I teased you?"

Emily bit her lip, looking up to the older boy with what she thought of as her pathetic glance; her eyes stinging as she tried for a smile. Why was she crying so much today? "Its nothing, really. I just..."

"You just what, Em?"

Emily looked down to the brunette girl in her lap, letting out a breath as she laid a kiss to Matilda's messy hair. "I'm not allowed to flirt."

Aaron's eyebrows hit his hairline, the rattle freezing between his fingers. "Excuse me?"

The brunette shook her head.

"Since when is banter between friends considered flirting?"

Emily let her eyes race back to his, shaking her head as vigorously as she could. "What banter? I called you cute! That's not something a friend that's a boy and a friend that's a girl say to one another."

Aaron looked to the younger girl with a comforting smile. "Emily you have to calm down. We're friends, we're allowed to heckle each other and give each other compliments when we want to. That's what friends do to each other."

Emily bit her lip. "Ian wouldn't see it that way."

The older boy's gaze hardened on the brunette before him, setting the rattle down on the dining room table before moving his hands to grasp Emily's upper arms. "Ian does not own you, Emily. Nobody owns you, nobody controls you. You are your own person and you're allowed to do whatever you want."

"You don't understand, Aaron."

Aaron felt his heart break when he heard the younger girl's voice crack. "Then tell me what I need to understand."

Emily shook her head, adjusting Matilda in her arms so she could stand from her chair. "I can't."

"Why not, Em?"

The brunette made her way out of the dining room as quickly as she could, hearing Aaron's soft footsteps behind her as she limped back up the staircase. "Please just let it go."

Aaron ran up the staircase after her, standing in the doorway of the nursery and watching Emily bounce the feeding baby in her arms. "Emily please. I need you to tell me."

"Why?" She spun around to look towards the older boy, her eyes frantic. "Why do you need to know every bit about it? It won't do either of us any good if I talk about it!"

The older boy felt his pride slither down into his stomach as he watched the brunette in the center of the white room try her best not to cry. "I know what you're going through. We both get the same thing, but I can see that your 'punishments' are so much worse. If you tell me what happens to you, maybe we can go through it together." He took a step forward, watching as the younger girl slow her movements. "I know what you're feeling, Emily."

Emily shook her head, her face reddening as she felt anger building up inside. "Then you should know not to push me!"

He watched as Emily grit her teeth, practically growling over to him before putting the now fussy baby back into her bassinet, setting the half empty baby bottle onto the changing table. She turned and limped back over to him, placing her hands on his chest and giving a soft, yet affirmative push. "Out."

Aaron nodded, stepping out of the nursery so the younger girl could close the door.

Emily turned back to him, taking his wrist in her small hand and dragging him across the polished wood of the second floor, passing the staircase and making her way over to a large door back in a secluded corner of the hall. She let the older boy's wrist drop from her hand before opening the door. "Get in."

"Bu-"

Emily's eyes hardened on the brunette teen before her, moving Aaron in front of her so she could push him into the bedroom. "I said get in!" She gave a grunt as she watched his body fly forward into her room before she stepped in behind him, slamming the wooden door closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily wiped an angry tear that fell to her cheek as quick as she could, looking over to the brunette teenager that stood near her bed and began looking around the room. She stomped over to him, her hair bouncing as she made her way to the middle of the room, her eyes hard as she stared him down. "I cannot believe you!"

Aaron looked down to the younger girl with soft eyes. "Emil-"

"Sit!"

The older boy immediately sat down on his friend's bed, feeling the mattress start to sink around his butt. "Emily I'm sorry."

Emily just stared down to him, her hands firmly clasping her hips as a familiar blur started to obstruct her vision.

"I didn't know you would get so upset with what I was saying. I was just trying to help." He shook his head, his lips parting as he searched his mind for the right words. "I know what you're going through, and I know that its easier to take when you have a shoulder to lean on."

Emily quickly glanced up to the ceiling and gave a lick to her bottom lip. She did her best to take in a deep breath before looking back down to the older boy, her voice husked as she spoke. "Are you done?"

Aaron bit his lip, much like the brunette in front of him did when she was nervous. "Yes."

The brunette nodded, crossing her arms over her breasts before sucking her lips between her teeth. "I understand that you were trying to help me, and you were doing your best to make me feel better and not so...alone." She took the older boy's hand in hers, giving him the best smile she knew how without bursting into tears. "But you don't know all of what goes on, Aaron. I've barely told you half of it. And without knowing what I go through and do to get those punishments, you can't understand."

Aaron gave a small squeeze to the hand clasped with his before taking his free hand and putting a strand of ebony hair behind the younger girl's ear. "Ok. I get it."

Emily bit her lip, nodding slightly before glancing back at the pillows that lay against her headboard. "Lay down with me."

The older boy's eyes immediately widened. "What?"

Emily gave a soft nod of her head, pulling his hand with hers ever so slightly as she inched her way up to the bed. "Lay down with me, Aaron."

Aaron looked towards the brunette, his heart beating faster and harder than he thought it could. "Emily..."

"Please. Lay with me."


	15. Chapter 15

Aaron looked down to the younger girl sleeping by his side, her head resting on his hard chest with her cheek laying softly against the cotton of his shirt. He ran his fingers gently through her dark hair, before looking down at her left hand that lay on his stomach, his free hand moving to cover her wrist.

His eyes darkened as his fingers trailed over the red, peeling skin that marred the brunette girl's porcelain skin, his mind thinking back to the blond teenage boy that had his hands on Emily not a mere hour ago.

He felt his blood boil as the brunette beside him clutched his shirt tighter in her hand, watching as her nose scrunched up and a whimper escaped past her lips. He tightened his arms around the younger girl, one hand resting on her hip before bringing his other up and holding her head against his chest. "Shhh. You're fine, Em. You're ok. Shhh," he whispered, laying a kiss to her forehead.

Emily's eyes slowly fluttered open, her lips parting as she let out a large yawn. "Hello?"

Aaron gave a small laugh, swiping his thumb softly over the younger girl's temple. "Its not a telephone, Emily."

The brunette scrunched her brows together before moving her head, her cheek sweeping slowly across the older boy's chest before looking up into his gaze with tired eyes. She bit her lip, shifting slightly so she was laying on her own pillow. "How long was I asleep?"

Aaron shrugged, grateful that the younger girl at his side held onto his hand even though she shifted her weight off of him. "Maybe an hour."

Emily looked up to the older boy with tired eyes. "You stayed with me?"

"You asked me to, Emily. Of course I did."

Emily felt a small smile spreading over her lips, her eyes flickering from the brunette boy's eyes down to his hand. "That was sweet of you. Thank you, Aaron."

Aaron pulled the thin girl closer to him, cautiously wrapping his arm around her waist and setting his hand to the small of her back. He watched as she sucked her lips in between her teeth before intertwining her fingers with his, giving silent reassurance so he would know that it was alright. "Did you have a nightmare?"

The brunette gave a small flutter of her lashes, her eyes landing down on the older boy's chest before giving a small nod, her voice soft. "Yeah I did."

"What was it about?"

Emily bit her lip, the familiar dullness of her eyes returning as she gave a humorless chuckle. "What do you think?"

Aaron looked down to the younger girl with soft eyes, kicking his conscience aside for a second while he bent his head so he could softly kiss the brunette's silky hair. "I'm so sorry, Em. Do you want to talk about it?"

Emily let her eyes sting, cuddling her face into the older boy's chest before taking a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her new friend. "...He raped me."

The older boy closed his eyes tight, masking the anger while holding the shaken up teen to close. He felt the younger girl begin to shake, and he quickly set his lips to her ear. "Shh. Emily just take a deep breath, calm yourself down. It was just a dream."

The brunette shook her head against the older boy's chest. "It wasn't just a dream, Aaron."

Aaron's eyes popped open at that statement, sitting up on the brunette girl's bed before looking back down to her. He laid a strong hand on Emily's shoulder, watching her shake and sob as she clutched her white, fluffy pillow in her hands. "What do you mean?"

The younger girl let her tears sink into that familiar spot on her pillow, her eyes shutting as tight as they could to block out the stare from Aaron above. "Aaron..."

"Emily," he helped the younger girl sit up, letting her clutch her pillow to her chest as he rubbed his thumbs down her red cheeks, "please."

Emily took a deep breath before opening her eyes, feeling her tears sit below her chin while her heart did its best to calm itself down. "Aaron I don't want you to get angry. Please don't get angry with me."

Aaron took the younger girl's face between his hands, getting the brunette's eyes to look up into his. "I would never be angry with you."

Emily bit her lip, putting one of her hands over Aaron's just as she heard her bedroom door being slammed in.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" _Oh my God!_

Both brunettes whipped their heads around, Emily's eyes widening as she saw her nanny bore her dark eyes over towards her. "Miss Casteneta..."

The older woman gave a grunt before marching into the room. "¿Qué diablos está pasando?" _What the hell is going on?_

Emily looked over to her nanny with big eyes, her head shaking as vigorously as it could. "Miss Casteneta just wait a minute. I can explain, I swear."

Miss Casteneta scowled over to the guest of the house before grabbing Emily by the hair, tugging her off of the bed and throwing her against the wall. "¡Explique! ¿Qué cree usted que su padre diría sobre esto?" _Explain! What do you think your father would say about this?_

The younger brunette looked to her nanny with hard eyes, ignoring the fact that her new friend was picking up her pillows that had fallen to the floor just a few feet away. "¡Usted no se pone para criar a mi padre!" _You do not get to bring up my father!_

"No grite en mí, poco puta!" _You do not yell at me, you little bitch!_

Emily felt her body start to heat up, practically shaking with anger as Aaron came into her view. "Get out of my way, Aaron."

The older boy shook his head, getting in between the two women with his hands held out. "Both of you just need to calm down, alright?"

Emily gave a firm shake of the head, her eyes stinging once again as she looked over to the furious older woman. "You don't understand, Aaron. She always does this! She always brings him up. Either him or my mother, and she makes me feel like shit! Every single day of my life, Aaron!"

Miss Casteneta glared over towards the brunette girl. "Dígale que ir y ver a los jóvenes, Emily." _Tell him to go and watch the young ones, Emily._

The brunette bit her lip, glancing up to the ceiling before shaking her head. "No."

"Fino. Él puede mirar mientras su abuelo le zurra." _Fine. He can watch while your grandfather spanks you._

Emily's eyes downcast to the floor, her fingers fiddling before her before glancing over towards her friend. "Aaron can you go watch Matilda and Kevin for me?"

Aaron's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Emily's nanny drag her out of the bedroom and into the hall. "Em?"

Emily shook her head, grimacing as her nanny's grasp tightened on her arm. "Aaron please? Just go into the nursery for me."

The older boy watched as Emily was shoved into the bedroom next to hers, the door slamming before Miss Casteneta pushed him down the hall and into the nursery. He closed his eyes tight before closing the door to the nursery, cursing himself as he heard a cry from down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – Just a warning, this might be a little hard for some people to read. It might trigger some bad thoughts or memories for you, and if that's the case then please don't read this chapter. Invloves nudity and spanking of a minor.**

**…**

Emily closed her eyes tight as she felt a hand immediately tangle itself around her slender neck, her throat constricting as her back was slammed against the oak of the bedroom door that she had come through only a moment ago. "Papa plea-"

"Emilyia!"

The brunette's hands softly encased themselves around her grandfather's boney hand, opening her eyes as so she could see the cataracts that had shielded off his sky blue eyes. "Papa, soften up."

The older man let out a grunt before dropping his hand from his granddaughter's neck, taking her by the arm instead and leading her farther into the bedroom. "What are you doing home this early, Emilyia? You should be in school with that boy of yours."

Emily bit her lip, letting the seventy-year old sit her down on the foot of his bed. "You mean you didn't hear Miss Casteneta?"

"Well of course I did, but I'd rather hear it from you, young lady."

Emily nodded her head, waiting for the older man to sit before her in his chair a foot away from the end of the bed. "There was a fight in the school cafeteria between Ian and my friend Aaron."

Daniel gave a tilt of the head as he tried to run those names through his mind. "I don't remember an Aaron in that group of friends you have."

The younger girl shook her head. "He's new, moved here just yesterday if I remember correctly. He and Ian started fighting, and I got in the middle of it." She gave a small gulp, rubbing the palms of her hands against her jeans. "We all got suspended from school."

The older man's eyes widened, his jaw clenching as he stood from his seat. "Emiliya!"

Emily quickly stood from her spot on her grandfather's bed, looking to him with watering eyes. "Papa I'm sorry! They were hurting each other, what was I suppose to do?"

Daniel took the distraught girl by the hair, swinging her around and letting her small body bang against his desk. "I don't believe this!"

"Its only for three days, papa. I'll be back there by Thursday."

The older man shook his head, walking up to her and reaching out for her. When he grabbed onto her neck once again, he brought his face close to hers. "You are just like your mother, you know that? Always getting into business that had nothing to do with her! You're just a little clone of her, aren't you?" He moved his hands down to his granddaughter's waist, his fingers tugging on her beltloops. "You look like her, don't you?"

Emily let out a cry, her eyes averting themselves from the older man's face as he brought their bodies together. She gave a small nod of the head, her breath quickening when she heard footsteps outside of the bedroom door. "Yes I do."

Daniel practically growled before slapping his palm across the brunette girl's face, hearing her let out another cry before taking himself away from her. "Get undressed."

Emily nodded her head as fast as she could. "Yes papa." She hurried over back to the foot of the bed and slipped off her shoes, hearing her grandfather search for that particular instrument that he would get every time she was in for a punishment. She licked her lip free of tears as she shimmied herself out of her jeans, feeling her heart pounding its way out of her chest before she slipped her lace underwear from her body.

The older man felt his heart soar when his hand finally found the paddle that sit on its hanger above his desk, turning around and limping on over towards his bed. "Bend over, Emiliya."

The brunette let out a shaky breath before bending over the foot of the bed, her fingers gripping the comforter of her grandfather's bed as she waited for the first smack to come.

"You know this is the same paddle I used on your mother when she was your age? Don't think she got hit as much as you did, though."

Emily gave a small nod, her mouth dropping open and eyes widening as she felt the cold wood come in contact with her skin. "Papa!"

Daniel shook his head, his free hand curling into the fabric of his granddaughter's shirt. "Don't let your siblings hear you, Emily. You'll scare them."

Emily laid her forehead on the bed before giving another nod of the head, her tears soaking into the comforter. She felt herself crying harder and harder with each smack she received, her fingers curling into the duvet with all her might. "Papa please!"

The older man threw the paddle onto the bed, tugging on the brunette girl's shirt so she was standing just beside him. "Put your clothes back on, Emiliya. Get back outside to your new friend."

The brunette's eyes widened, her half naked body squirming before her grandfather. "You know Aaron's here?"

"Of course, darling." He gave a soft kiss to his granddaughter's temple before giving another one to the slap print that he had left on her cheek. "I know you too well."

Emily bit her lip, slipping on her undies before gathering the rest of her clothing in her arms and making her way out of her grandfather's bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

Emily quickly made her way down the staircase, slipping her shirt over her head before racing through the halls and down towards the kitchen. She felt a blush start to start up on her pale cheeks when the maids looked her way before she pushed through the kitchen doors, shoving her legs back through the pant legs of her jeans.

"Emiliya?"

The brunette looked up, her hair in her eyes as she glanced over towards the butler. She tried for a small smile as she buttoned up her pants, making her way over to the island that stood in the center of the kitchen. "Hi Laird."

The older man smiled over towards the brunette girl, watching as she made her way over to the refrigerator. "Are you feeling alright, Miss Emiliya?"

Emily bit her lip, taking the milk and cranberry juice from the fridge and setting the bottle and carton onto the marble island counter. "I'm fine, Laird. Thank you."

Laird didn't even think twice as he walked over to the freezer, taking a chunk of ice in his hands and bringing it over to the counter. He took a rag from one of the drawers and wrapped up the melting ice, sliding it slyly over to where the younger woman stood.

Emily's eyes stung was she kept her head down, her gaze still locked on the bottle of cranberry juice that she had taken from the refrigerator. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, glancing up towards the grey haired man before giving a slow nod. "Thank you, Laird." She leaned forward and lad a kiss to his wrinkled cheek, smiling back to him when she saw his lips turn upwards. "Do you want a drink?"

"Oh no, Miss Emiliya. I am not allowed any alcohol while on work."

The teenager gave a smile, shaking her head as she wandered over to the cupboard. "You know that's not what I meant, Laird. Do you want any of my special drink?"

Laird smiled over to the teen, watching as she took out two glass cups and set them beside the milk. "No thank you, Emiliya. Last time I needed to spend the entire evening in my bed with a can beside me, remember?"

Emily's smile turned into a grimace, remembering last Christmas when she had given most of the house servants her special drink as, what she thought, was a special surprise. "Yeah, I'm still sorry about that, by the way."

The older man gave a laugh. "It's just fine, Miss Emiliya. Just try not to hurt your new friend when you give it to him."

Emily let her tongue swipe over her bottom lip, watching as the butler took the blender from the other side of the room and brought it over for her. "You saw him?"

"Yes Miss Emiliya."

The brunette nodded. "Do you like him?"

Laird looked over towards the younger girl, his eyes softening when he saw his daughter-like figure look over to him with lost puppy dog eyes. He set the blender down before gesturing for the brunette to come his way. "Come here, Emiliya."

Emily's eyes watered as she ran over to the older man, throwing her arms around his neck as she felt him wrap her up in his tight embrace. She let her tears roll down the skin of his neck as she felt the older man lay a kiss to her hair. "Its not fair!"

Laird nodded his head, his hands rubbing up and down the teenager's back. "I know, Emiliya."

"Everyone always hears papa and me in his room! Why can't anybody come and save me?"

The older man felt his eyes start to water as he looked down the reddening face of the younger brunette. "Its not our place, Emiliya."

Emily gave a cry, looking up into the older man's dark eyes. "Its not his place to hit me."

Laird wiped the tears from the girl's eyes before letting her bury her face into his chest. He watched as Emily's new friend walked through the kitchen door, and he immediately gestured for the younger man to make his way closer.

Aaron looked to the butler and his friend with concerned eyes, letting the older man turn the brunette girl around and push her gently into his arms. He hugged the crying girl tight to his body, wrapping his arms around her and laying reassuring kisses in her dark hair.


	18. Chapter 18

Aaron looked down to the younger girl in his arms, feeling her breathing against him and trying her best to calm herself down. He tilted the brunette's chin up so he could look into her eyes, wiping a couple tears that continued to fall from her reddened eyes. "Emily you have to calm down. The last thing we need you is to hyperventilate."

Emily bit her lip, nodding her head slowly before averting her gaze back down to the older boy's chest. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey!" He bent down slightly so he could look directly into her eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Emily. Nothing that happened was your fault, and you and I both know that. Don't try and pull this on me."

Emily looked up to her friend. "...Ok. I know."

Aaron looked back up to see the butler making his way behind Emily, and his eyes immediately hardened when he saw his hands going towards Emily's backside. "What do you think you're doing?"

Laird shook his head, looking to the younger man with the icepack in his hand. "Don't worry, sir." He looked to the back of Emily's head, his eyes softening as his free hand made its way to the small of her back. "May I, Miss Emiliya?"

Emily sucked her bottom lip in before nodding her head.

Aaron watched his friend's face scrunch up in pain as the butler put the handmade icepack between her jeans and the skin of her arse. "Does it sting?"

Emily sucked in a breath before looking back to her friend, feeling the older man behind her make sure that the icepack wouldn't slip and pulling up her pants by the beltloops. "Just a little. You get used to it after a while."

The older boy looked down to his friend, cupping her soft cheek in his hand. "Its not something that you get used to, Emily. Its something that you have to endure, and something that gives you pain. Trust me Em, I know."

The brunette gave a small huff. "I know you know."

"You wanna get back upstairs?"

Emily licked her bottom lip, letting the older boy pick her up bridal style just like he did outside their school. She gave a small smile to the butler as she watched him put the drinks back, and rested her head softly against her friend's chest as they made their way up the stairs. "I think my baby sister likes you."

Aaron smiled against the brunette's soft hair, making his way to the nursery before setting Emily down onto the carpeting. "Well I seem to have a way with the Prentiss girls."

Emily felt herself give a smile, making her way over to her sister's bassinet at the other side of the room. She set her hands on the pink fabric of the bassinet, feeling her friend come up behind her and wrap his strong arms around her waist. She smiled as she rested her head back against his sturdy chest, looking down to the baby who's fist lay close to her chubby cheek. "She looks just like my mother."

"She looks just like you too."

Emily bit her lip, her mood worsening as she looked down to the small baby that sighed in her sleep. "Yeah. I know."

Aaron frowned as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "That a bad thing?"

The brunette gave a shrug, turning in her friend's arms before reaching over and taking her phone off of the changing table, feeling it vibrate in her hand. "Not necessarily a good thing."

Aaron took his phone from his pocket, his left arm still around the younger girl as he looked down to the message that appeared.

_657 Maine Row. I'll be waiting. - xo_

Emily felt the older boy tense, but didn't question it as she looked down to the message she had received, smiling slightly when she saw it was from her best friend.

_I heard what happened with Dr. Phillson! Don't worry, me, Derrie and Little Spence are coming over when school is out and we're having a movie night! Deal! Love you, Emmybear! - Penny! Xoxoxoxxox_

"Yours a good one?"

Aaron let out a sigh, shoving his phone back into his pocket before looking down to the younger girl. "A message from Haley? Never good."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - I just realized how long its taking to get through this one day, so I'm gonna speed it up a little. I promise you that it'll get more spread out with the more chapters that are written. Now its evening time!**

**...**

Emily took a deep breath, making her way slowly down the stairs as she tried to be mindful of her swollen knee and aching backside. She hand her hand softly on her butt, making sure her icepack stayed where it was as she walked over to the door. "I'm coming!" She swung open the door, a smile on her face as her redheaded friend came bursting through the doorway. "Hey Pen."

Penelope smiled wide before throwing her arms around the small brunette, hugging her tight before passing her and making her way into the foyer. "Ok so I brought ten movies that, yes, we will watch all of. And yes, all the movies were selected by moi, so they will be good!"

Emily gave a small laugh as she let Derek and Spencer walk past her and into the house. "Thanks for that, Pen. We'll have a great night," she smiled, closing the front door and spinning the locks. Her eyes sorrowed when she saw the nanny coming her way, a scowl on her face. "Hola Miss Casteneta."

The older woman frowned as she looked around to all the new teenagers that flooded the lobby of the home. "¿Quién dijo que le podría tener tus amigos poco sobre? Ya tienes ese chico en su habitación." _Who said you could have your little friends over? You already have that boy up in your room._

The brunette bit her lip, ignoring the looks of pity that her friends tried to discretely send her way. "Ellos querían venir y animarme."_ They wanted to come and cheer me up._ She shook her head quickly, her tongue sliding over the bite mark in her bottom lip. "Y Aaron no está en mi habitación. Es en el vivero con Matilda y Kevin." _And Aaron is not in my room. He's up in the nursery with Matilda and Kevin._

Miss Casteneta gave a laugh, gesturing towards the staircase with her hand. "No intente y lo hacen sonar como este muchacho dulce, Emily. Dos eran en la cama haciendo Dios sabe qué." _Don't try and make him out to be this sweet boy, Emily. You two were in bed doing God knows what._

Emily's eyes flared as she took a step forward, oblivious to her friends fleeing towards the 'family room' and Aaron slowly coming down the staircase. "¡No hicimos nada, la señorita Casteneta! ¡Tengo un novio, y Aaron no esto!" _We didn't do anything, Miss Casteneta! I have a boyfriend, and Aaron's not it!_

"Permite sólo asegúrese de que no quede embarazada esta vez, Emiliya." _Lets just hope you don't get pregnant this time, Emiliya._

Aaron watched as his friend's eyes immediately filled with tears before she looked down to the ground.

"Sólo asegúrese de que los amigos no hacen un lío de mi nueva casa limpia, Emiliya." _Just make sure those friends of yours don't make a mess of my new clean house, Emiliya._

Emily bit her lip. "Usted no es aún la que limpia la casa, Miss Casteneta. ¿Por qué te importa?" _You're not even the one who cleans the house, Miss Casteneta. Why do you care?_ She quickly braced herself for a slap from the older woman, her body freezing in place as her eyes shut as tight as they could.

But nothing came.

Emily slowly lifted her eyes from the ground to look at her nanny, and her heart stopped when the older woman started walking towards her.

"Soporte recto." _Stand straight._

The brunette took in a small breath before standing as straight as she could. She let out a whimper as the older woman took the icepack from her pants before shoving her back against the front door with one push to her chest with her meaty hand.

"He dicho soporte directamente!" _I said stand straight!_

Emily felt her body run cold as the nanny slapped her hard across the side of her head with the cubes of ice, only one slipping out of the rag that was wrapped around them.

"Hey!"

Both women looked up to see Aaron quickly making his way over to them from the bottom of the staircase. He took the icepack from Miss Casteneta's hand before giving her a glare, his eyes hard as can be. "Move. Now."

The older woman's eyebrows lifted. "¿Me dispensa?" _Excuse me?_

"NOW!"

Emily let out a cry as she watched the Hispanic woman grudgingly make her way back towards the kitchen and away from them. She shook her head, trying to claw her way past her friend to try and get at the older woman. "Aaron stop it!"

Aaron shook his head, his arms wrapping around Emily's waist so she couldn't get away. "Emily you have to calm down."

"No!" She ignored the tears streaming down her face as she tried to wiggle her way out of the older boy's arms. "That ignorant, hefty old bitch!" The brunette let out a sob, breaking down in her friends arms as she let him turn her around, her soaked cheek resting against his chest. She pounded her fists softly against the muscles of his chest before shaking her head. "Its not fair, Aaron."

The older boy hugged his friend tight against him, letting his chin rest against her dark hair. "I know its not, Em." He backed her up just enough so that he could see her face, taking the cuff of his shirt and wiping it under the brunette's eyes. "Come on, your friends are waiting in the other room."

Emily looked up to the older boy with her doe eyes, her fingers splaying out against his pecks. "I can't take it anymore, Aaron. I don't wanna take it anymore."

Aaron's eyes hardened on the girl before him, his hands cupping her cheeks before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We're gonna get through this together, Em. You know it, and I know it." His thumbs slowly stroked their way down her cheeks. "I will always be here for you."

Emily's eyelids fluttered before standing up on her toes, brushing her lips softly against his chin. "I know you will. I'm here for you too." She bit her lip before taking his hands in hers, slowly backing her way into the 'family room'. "Do you need to go over to Haley's, or do you think you can stay? Here with my friends?"

Aaron gave a slow nod of the head, letting the younger girl drag him into the next room. "I don't have to go."


	20. Chapter 20

Aaron shivered from the cold chill that the night had caused, the breeze coming in from the open window that stood not ten feet away. His arm tightened around the brunette girl's shoulders that lay over him, his eyes looking down to the younger teen who's head lay softly against his chest.

Emily's dark hair was swept out of her sleepy eyes, her eyelids blinking drowsily as she tried to keep her mind concentrated on the movie that played on the large screen before her. "Leo DiCaprio looks pretty handsome on the big screen."

Aaron gave a chuckle, his head lulling to the side so he could look back at the theater screen. "Sure he does."

The brunette bit her lip, wiggling slightly and feeling Aaron's pelvis twitch slightly from under her stomach. She tightened her arms around his torso as the redhead who laid on her butt restlessly shifted in her sleep. "Not as handsome as some other people I know, though."

The older boy looked down to the brunette in his arms, ignoring the snoring from a sleeping Spencer Reid in the back row of the home theater behind him. His lips curled upward as the younger girl looked up to him with tired eyes. "Oh really? Can I meet these people? I think that I should be the judge."

Emily smiled up to the older boy that she was laying on, moving her arms so they tangled around his neck instead of his waist. She set his chin upon his and her nose brushing against his. "I thought you met the person already. He's really sweet, very tall and muscular."

"Oh?" He ran his fingers softly across the palm print that Miss Casteneta had placed there. "Sounds good so far."

Emily nodded her head, her eyes fluttering at the feeling of his body moving underneath hers. "I think he looks like a model. Dark hair, dark eyes and real pale skin."

Aaron smiled to the brunette who lay atop him, gripping both her hips and moving her out of her laying position so that she saw sitting down between his legs, her legs crisscrossed between his. "I think I know a girl who looks like that."

The brunette's eyes widened. "Really? She must be really pretty if she looks just like the guy I'm talking about."

"Oh trust me, she's super pretty. Really skinny with nice hair, big eyes and she's pretty darn tall for a girl her age." He smiled as she started to play with the bottom of his shirt. "She's very smart, whimsicaland completely crush worthy."

Emily failed at biting back her smile as she looked back up into her friend's eyes, her butt sinking comfortably into the plush couch underneath her. "She sounds like quite the girl."

Aaron nodded. "She is. Sucks that she has a boyfriend."

Emily gave a bit to her lip as she looked down to her hands. "Yeah. Sucks."

"Oh will you two just kiss already?"

Both brunettes looked to the darker boy that sit in the seat next to their couch, watching as he stood on the carpeted theater floor. Emily glared over towards her friend as she felt Aaron's hands tighten around her hips. "Derek, that's not funny."

The teenager gave a laugh as he looked over to the brunette girl. "I thought you liked honesty, Em."

"I love honesty, I hate ignorance."

Aaron looked up to the younger girl and gave a small pat to the small of her back. "He's just jokin' around, Em."

Emily rolled her eyes as she watched Derek make his way from his place to the couch. "Its not funny and he knows it. I have a boyfriend, Derek."

"So? Aaron has a girlfriend, but you both are still lookin' at each other with those glances."

A sleepy Spencer rubbed his tired eyes. "Glances?"

Emily shook her head, taking Aaron's hands in hers and holding them on the older boy's belt buckle. "Haley's not Aaron's girlfriend." She looked down to the older boy that she sat atop of. "You told me you and her broke it off."

"We did, Emily."

"Then what is he talking about?"

Derek quickly shook his head, holding his hands out in front of him. "I guess I was wrong, Em. I'm sorry."

Emily's dark eyes glared back over to her friend, her fingers tightening around Aaron's as she felt him sit up and lean against the armrest. "Then why the hell are you getting into things that aren't your business?"

Aaron moved his hands from Emily's and gently cupped her cheeks. "Emily, calm down ok?"

The brunette looked down to her friend. "Its none of his business, Aaron. Yet he's sticking his nose right into it!"

Derek shoved his hands inside his jean pockets, looking to his long time friend with a sorrowed gaze. "I said I was sorry, Emily. I won't do it again."

Emily gave a huff as she shoved herself off of her new friend, standing in front of Derek with a hardened gaze. "Like hell you will. You're gonna keep doin' it every time something happens around here just like you always do. And you wanna know why I think that is?" She poked her finger into his chest. "You have no life of your own, so you have to come in and take over everyone elses. Well you know what, Derek? I'm sick of it. You already know the shit that goes on in my life, why do you feel the need to make it worse?"

Penelope lifted her head from the couch and watched with sad eyes as her friend ran from the room. "Emmybear?"

Aaron shook his head, standing from the couch. "I'll go get her."

"Man, I didn't mean anything by it."

Aaron turned to look at the darker boy before giving a slow nod, his hand pushing gently on Derek's shoulder. "You didn't do anything, Derek. Its ok."


	21. Chapter 21

Emily held in her tears as she felt up the stairs and to the main floor, her bare feet slapping against the marble beneath her. She did her best to take even breaths as they stinging of her knee grew worse and worse, causing her to limp her way up to her bedroom, ignoring the curious looks she was getting from Laird and a couple maids she passed on the way.

The brunette fell onto her bed after slamming her bedroom door shut, her hair sprawling against her comfortable and her tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Em? Can I come in?"

Emily immediately sat up on her bed, rubbing the tears from her reddening cheeks with the heels of her hands. "Hold on a second."

"Its Aaron. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Emily bit her lip before making her way to the door, her fingers softly playing with the polished wood on her side. "I know its you, Aaron."

The older boy's eyebrows furrowed when he heard his friend's voice closer than it was before. He lay his hand against the door as he heard Emily's friends talking quietly downstairs. "Are you alright?You ran off pretty quickly."

The brunette moved her hands from the wood of the door to her doorknob, twisting it slightly but not enough to actually open the door. "I don't wanna talk about it, Aaron. I know that I got a little crazy down there, and I promise to apologize to Derek later. But I don't wanna relive what happened."

"Emily, can I come in?"

Silence.

Aaron lay his forehead against the wood of the door. "Come on Em, I know you'd rather talk to face to face."

"Not really."

The older boy ran his fingers down the polished wood, his free hand going down and softly gripping the doorknob. "Its ok to cry, Emily. Its not like its not allowed, or not permitted. You can cry. You can cry in front of me." He slowly took his head away from the door, lowering his hands to his sides when he heard the doorknob turn. He looked into the red eyes of his friend before stepping into the room, closing the door as quick as he could so he could catch the sobbing brunette in his arms.

Emily let out a cry as she felt Aaron's arms immediately wrap around her waist. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, her arms entangling just above his shoulders. "I'm really sorry, Aaron. I don't know why I'm being like this."

Aaron set a kiss to the younger girl's forehead before bringing his lips down to her ear, feeling her body tremble as their arms stayed wrapped around one another. "Hold on, ok?"

The brunette looked up to her friend with confused eyes, but nodded her head nonetheless. "Ok."

He bent down and picked up the younger girl by her legs, hoisting her up so her legs tangled around his waist. He gave a small smile against her cheek when her arms tightened around his neck, and he quickly walked them over to her bed and sat them both down, cuddling up near her pillows with the brunette in his arms.

Emily looked up to the older boy, her hands running down his chest after untangling themselves from behind his neck. "I'm really sorry, Aaron."

Aaron set Emily's ebony hair behind her ears so he could look into her dark eyes. "I just want to know why you're upset, Emily. You ran out so fast, and you know that Derek was just joking around."

Emily bit her lip, whispering as she looked up into her friend's curious eyes. "I guess its just the stress from everything, you know? And then hearing him say that after we were..."

"Flirting?"

The brunette gave a roll of the eyes before nodding her head. "After we were flirting and hearing Derek talk about Haley... I thought you lied to me and everyone knew the truth while I just sat there like a buffoon."

Aaron shook his head. "Em, me and Haley aren't together. I left her and our relationship back in California."

"And she just happened to follow you here."

The older man gave a chuckle. "I'll admit, she's persistent. And very determined. But she means nothing to me anymore, Emily."

Emily sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. "I know that now."

"But Emily, you have a boyfriend."

Emily let out a breath, sitting herself up and moving her hands to rub across her jean clad thighs. "Yeah, I know that too."

Aaron nodded his head. "So...why all the jealousy?"

The brunette shook her head, her eyes welling with tears once again. "Aaron you don't understand what its like to be with Ian. Its torture, but I can't help but love him, Aaron." She bit her lip to try and stop the tears coming from her eyes. "I'm confused, Aaron. I need help."

Aaron took the younger girl back into his arms, rocking her gently back and forth. "Nothing's wrong with you Emily, so you don't need help. You just need support; a smart mind that knows what its talking about."

Emily looked up to her friend. "What would that mind say?"

"It would say that you should break up with the guy who makes you feel like shit, and to take your life back."

Emily felt her breathing speed up slightly as she looked into the older boy's eyes. "He'd kill me, Aaron."

…

Penelope ran up the basement steps that led from the theater room to the first floor of her friend's home, her heeled shoes clicking against the shiny floor as she quickly made her way to the front door. She rolled her eyes as she heard her two friends bickering behind her before reaching for the doorknob. "Prentiss Residence!"

"Penelope?"

The redhead's eyes widened as she gave an audible gulp, slowly opening the door and coming face to face with her best friend's Irish boyfriend. She let out a small smile as he nodded her way. "Hi Ian."

The blond boy winked over to the busty teen moving into the doorway. "Hello love."


	22. Chapter 22

Aaron looked down to the girl in his arms, his eyes softly staring down into hers. "He's not going to kill you, Emily." He tightened his arms around her, feeling the brunette's hands rest against his chest. "I won't let him hurt you again, Emily. You are my friend, and you are sweet and smart and one of the most amazing people that I have ever met. I am not letting anyone take something so special from this world."

Emily let out a small cry before burying her fave in the older boy's chest, her fingers scrunching the material of the boy's shirt. She did her best not to get her tears on the brunette boy's shirt as she felt his arms tighten around her. "You're so sweet."

The older boy set a small kiss to the brunette's dark hair. "Well I try."

Emily gave a chuckle before looking back up to her friend, husk threading through her words as she watched his eyes run down her tear stained face. "There you go again. Being the sweetest, and funniest boy." She brought her hand up to the older boy's face, grimacing as her fingers traced along his slightly swollen eye. "Your bruise is really coming in, Aaron."

Aaron gave a shrug. "It'll be ok."

The brunette bit her lip, her hand cupping the older boy's cheek. "Are you sure? It looks pretty bad."

Aaron looked down into the brunette's eye. "I haven't even felt it since the fight in the cafeteria. I'll be ok, Em." He watched as the younger girl's eye darkened on him, a soft gaze falling on him. "How's your back?"

"You mean my butt?"

The older boy let out a laugh. "Yeah, that."

Emily shrugged, keeping her eyes glued on his. "I'm alright. It doesn't hurt as much as it did. And like I said before, you get used to it."

"You shouldn't have to get used to it, Emily."

The younger girl bit her lip. "Neither should you, Aaron." She wore a confused look on her face as the brunette boy's face gradually grew closer to hers, and the tip of her nose got softly bumped by his. "Aaron...?"

Aaron watched as the brunette let her eyes flutter slightly. "Yes?"

"Whats happening?"

The brunette teen took his hand, running his fingers through the younger girl's dark, silken hair. "Whatever you want to happen, Emily."

Emily's tongue came out to flick over her bottom lip, her hands sneaking up and cupping themselves at the back of Aaron's strong neck. "You've taken care of me, Aaron."

"Yes I have."

"And you've been so sweet... wonderful, actually."

Aaron gave a soft nod, feeling Emily's hot breath mixing with his as their heartbeats sped up. "Thank you. I've tried to do my best for you, Emily. You deserve it."

Emily felt her eyes sting as the brunette's coarse lips brushed over hers. "I don't deserve you."

The older boy laid a soft kiss to the brunette girl's nose, taking in the shiver that came from the younger girl's body before resting his lips against hers. "You deserve the world, Emily."

Emily's eyes sealed themselves shut as she pressed back just as soft and passionate as the older boy did did to her. Her fingers tugged softly in Aaron's dark hair, getting up and sitting on her knees just as he did before pressing her chest against his, letting their hearts beat in sync and their heat mix together. She gave a small pant as his lips came apart from hers, her eyes slowly making their way back up to his. "Aaron..."

Just then the door swung open, both brunettes whipping their heads around to see a very angry Ian barging through the bedroom door. His icy eyes bore straight at his girlfriend, his fists clenching roughly at his sides. "Emily Joi!"


	23. Chapter 23

Emily's eyes widened as she saw the blond teenager standing in her bedroom doorway, her hands immediately taking themselves away from Aaron's cheeks as she watched his glare bore her way. Her heart began to beat out of her chest, her breath labored. "Ia-"

"I'm sorry, but I think I may have misplaced my invitation to this little party."

Emily found herself making her way off of the mattress, her shaky legs doing their best to hold her up. "Ian please, just calm down."

Ian's eyes hardened on the younger girl. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?"

Aaron quickly jumped off the bed, holding his arm out in front of Emily's delicate body. "Ian, just hold on for a minute."

"I'm sorry fellow, but who the hell are you to talk to me like that?"

Emily winced at the tone her boyfriend threw her and Aaron's way, and she softly put her hand over Aaron's, slowly moving it away from her body. She stepped in front of the blond teenager, setting her hands on his rapidly moving chest. "Ian, can we talk please?"

Ian glared down to the brunette in front of him. "Talk?"

"You know this has nothing to do with Aaron, Ian. Just deal with me."

Aaron's eyes hardened on the younger girl. "Deal with you?"

Ian gave an evil grin before grabbing the back of Emily's head, his fingers curling roughly into her dark hair. "Yeah I'll fucking deal with you."

Emily's eyes shut tight as the blond pulled at her hair, letting her scalp sting before throwing her down to the ground. She felt her eyes tear up as she looked down to the floor beneath her, her hands immediately going to her side that had collided with the leg of her desk.

Aaron's eyes darkened, his hands shooting out in front of him before her plowed the younger boy into the wall. "Leave her alone!"

"Me leave her alone?" Ian pushed the brunette teen back before they fell onto his girlfriend's bed. "You're the one who was trying to get with my girl!"

"Maybe if you treated her better she wouldn't go running!"

Ian shook his head, throwing a blow to Aaron's side. "She's my girl! I treat her the way I should!"

Emily stood on wobbly legs, pain apparent on her face as she looked to the two boys on her bed. "Stop it!"

"Stay OUT OF IT, Emily!"

The brunette let out a cry, limping over to the pair and reaching in between them, trying to get a hold of Ian's shirt. "Ian let go of him! Get off of him, Ian! You're gonna hurt him!" She yanked as hard as she could, successfully pulling her boyfriend off of the brunette teenager. "Stop hurting him, Ian! He didn't do anything!"

Ian's blue eyes shot down to the brunette at his side, taking the material of her shirt in his hand and pushing her up against the wall. "He didn't do anything?" He sneered down to the younger girl. "He kissed you, Emily. He kissed my girlfriend!"

Emily slowly nodded up to the older boy, hearing Aaron's groan as he tried to stand from his seat. "I know we kissed, Ian. And I am so sorry, Ian, I really am." Her eyes widened as she felt the blonde's hand shove itself down her pants, her hands doing their best to push the older boy away. "Ian you're hurting me!"

"You should be used to it by now!"

Aaron's eyes drew Ian into their gaze, his hand coming off of his bruised side before grabbing onto the blond boy's shoulders. He threw him down to the ground, letting Emily gently slide down the wall before kicking the younger teen boy in his shin. "I said to leave her alone!"

"Emmy!"

Emily's eyes widened when she the small voice from behind her, and her head immediately turned to see her little sister standing in her doorway, her matching eyes just as wide. "Avery get out!"

The little brunette's body was shaking before running over to her sister, bending down to her side and shaking her shoulder. "Emmy get up! They're hurting each other!"

Ian let out a growl as he looked up to the older boy, his hand sneaking into his coat pocket and flipping open his switch blade. His eyes darkened as he looked to the brunette boy, sitting up slightly as he watched the older boy's eyes widen. "Never mess with me."

Emily's wide eyes remained on the boys as her hand pushed her little sister towards the door. "Go get grandpa."

Avery quickly ran from the room, her feet doing their best to go as fast as they could down the hallway. "Daddy! Daddy Daniel, hurry!"

Emily got up from her spot on the floor, doing her best to push Aaron out of the way. "Just leave each other alone!"

Aaron took the brunette girl into his arms and threw her onto the bed, both of them missing the blade that would have come their way. "Emily don't get in the way! I don't need you hurt again!"

Daniel came running into the room, his granddaughter on his hip with a police officer behind him. "Hey! Get away from my granddaughter!"

Ian gave a small roll of his eyes before dropping the blade to the floor, holding his hands up as the cop made his way to him. "Hey there! Watch the hands!"

The officer tightened the cuffs around Ian's wrist, grinning coldly against the teenage boy's ear as he heard the blond give a hiss. "Watch the hands? You should have thought of that before, Doyle. You're in for it now, and you know what we say. Third crime's the charm."

Emily quickly got up from the bed and took her little sister in her arms, her lips quickly connecting with her grandfather's cheek. "I'm so sorry, papa."

"We're talking about this later, Emiliya."

The officer looked over towards the brunette teen, his eyes softening when he saw the visible bruises along her body. "There's an EMT waiting downstairs, ok? You and your boyfriend need to go down and see her."

Ian's body stiffened. "I'm her boyfriend!"

Aaron got up from his spot on the bed, letting his arm wrap around Emily's shaking shoulders and his hand softly lay on Avery's back. "Not anymore."

Emily looked over to the officer with furrowed eyebrows, her tears stained to her cheeks. "How did you get here so fast?"

The officer smiled over to the young girl, watching as the brunette boy beside her tried to comfort the baby sister in Emily's arms. "Lets just say you have some really good friends."


	24. Chapter 24

Her teeth grit when she felt the EMT touch the bruises that lined her ivory skin, the breeze chilling her body since her shirt and pants lay on the floor beside her. "Do you think I can put my clothes back on? Its cold in here."

The redheaded woman looked up to the teenage girl standing before her with a soft gaze. "This will just take one more minute, ok? I just want to make sure there's no sign of internal bleeding."

Emily quickly nodded, craning her neck to the doors of the ambulance and giving a small smile when she saw Aaron waving her way.

"You have a sweet boyfriend, you know."

The brunette looked down to the older woman, letting her fingers move over her aching knee. "I'm sorry?"

The EMT smiled before nodding towards the doors, helping Emily sit down before taking a bandage from the kit at her side. "The boy out there holding your little sister. He saved your life, Miss Prentiss." She gave a smirk, wrapping the ace bandage around the teenager's bent knee. "And he's very cute."

Emily bit her lip, letting the older woman lift her leg from the ground so she could wrap it correctly. She felt her hair fall from behind her shoulders, hanging in her gaze as she gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "Thank you."

"I mean he is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Emily blinked back her tears as she glanced up to the ceiling, giving a small shake of the head. "No he's not. I just met him this morning." She looked back down to the older woman, taking her clothes in her hands. "He just moved here, so he hung out with me and my friends."

The EMT's eyes widened in surprise, moving out of the way so Emily could put her clothing back on. "You two just met today and he almost took a knife for you."

The brunette looked to the redheaded woman after slipping her shirt over her head. "He's sweet. He did what any good friend would do."

…

Aaron set the ten year old back down onto the graveled driveway, wiping the tears away from the cheeks that matched her older sister's. "Sweetheart calm down, ok? Everything is fine. Emily is going to be alright and so is Ian."

"I don't care about Ian!"

The teenager's eyes widened when he heard the little girl raise her voice. "Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Avery's red eyes looked up to the brunette boy, her bottom lip quivering as they kept their eyes locked as he knelt down to her height. "Emmy could have been hurt! Ian always hurts her and its not fair, Aaron!"

Aaron felt a lump form in his throat as the young girl threw her arms around him, wrapping them tight around his strong neck. He quickly wrapped his arms around her tiny body, holding her firmly in placr as she cried against his cheek. "Ian can't hurt your sister anymore, Avery. The police took him away and he's not gonna be able to go near her again."

The little girl looked into her sister's friend's eyes. "You promise?"

Aaron moved the young girl's bangs from her eyes, giving a kiss to her forehead before nodding his head. "I promise, kiddo."

Avery looked up to the older boy, her fingers tracing over his eye. "Are you ok?"

The teenager's stinging eyes looked into Avery's does, looking just like her older sister's with the way the sparkled when tears were sitting in the corners. "I'm just fine, Avery."

"You promise?"

Aaron let out a smile, giving a small shake to Avery's tiny body. "I promise."

"Aaron?"

Aaron looked up to see a familiar face making its way over to the scene full of cops and the ambulance, his eyes widening as little Avery hugged him tighter. "Haley. What are you doing here?"

The teenage girl looked over to her ex, holding her phone up in the air. "You never answered my text."

Aaron gave a quick roll of the eyes before standing up on sturdy legs, lifting Avery up off the ground and onto his hip. He let her snuggle into his neck as he slowly walked over to the blond teen. "I was busy, Haley."

"What do you mean 'busy'?"

The teenager tightened his arms around Avery, ignoring the desire to bring his hand up to the younger girl. "I mean that I was busy, Haley. I can't always clear my schedule for you."

Haley let out a huff, her eyes quickly glancing over the ambulance. "Is that Emily in there?"

"Yes it is."

Her eyes widened, watching as Emily's practically nude chest flashed itself towards the windows. "Aaron, she's naked!"

Aaron's eyes hardened on the younger girl, feeling the ten year old's breath against his cheek begin to calm down. "She's getting changed, Haley. The EMT needed to check her out."

Haley bit into her bottom lip, her eyes glaring towards the ambulance. "I told you she was a skank."

"Hey!"

The blond looked back over to her ex. "Aaron what is it?"

"You have no right talking about Emily that way! She is a nice, sweet and caring teenage girl who has done nothing to make you talk about her or even think about her that way." He shook his head, his anger boiling from up inside of him. "You have no idea what she's been through tonight and you just go on and insult her like that?"

Haley looked to the older boy with dull eyes. "Aaron you know I tell it like I see it."

Aaron gave a smirk. "Well maybe I should start that. Right now, all I see is a spoiled rotten," he set his hand over Avery's ear that wasn't against his neck, "bitch."

Haley's eyes widened. "Aaron!"

"Get out."

The blond let her lip quiver, not hearing the ambulance doors open and Emily step out onto the graveled driveway with the help of the EMT. "Aaron..."

"GET OUT!"

Emily watched with shocked eyes as Haley practically went running from her front yard.

"Yeah, that's right!"

Her eyes then shot over to her younger sister, her shocked gaze giving a laugh when she saw Avery pointing towards a retreating Haley. "Avery Michelle Prentiss!"

The ten year old looked over to her older sister, smiling the best she could with her drying tears staining her ivory cheeks. "What?"


	25. Chapter 25

Emily bit her lip as Avery came running to her, and she held a hand to the ten year old's back until she felt enough strength swell inside of her so she could bend down to look into the younger girl's eyes. She wiped away the tears from her sister's face and did her best to give a smile. "How are you doin', kiddo?"

Avery looked into her older sister's eyes, feeling the brunette's warm hand cup her cheek. "I'm ok, Emmy. Do you feel ok now?"

"I feel great, Ave. I think I'm all better."

The ten year old immediately shook her head. "But you still got lots of bruises, Emmy!"

Emily quietly shushed the younger girl before wrapping her right arm around her small body, hugging their chests together. Her hand softly cupped the little girl's neck as she laid her cheek against the ten year old's, fighting the tears that were in her eyes. "They're gonna take a little while to go away, sweetie. But when they do, I'll make sure that you're the first to know that I'm all better. Ok?"

Avery gave a vigorous nod of the head, pulling back from her sister before kissing the older girl's cheek. "You're gonna get better, Emmy!" She set her fists to her hips before puffing out her non-existent chest. "I'll make you better. Its my job!"

Emily let out a laugh before smoothing down her little sister's wavy hair. "Well you're already doing a great job." She let the younger girl run back over to their grandfather before she looked over to her friend that stood only a few feet away. She rose to her feet with watering eyes, thankful when Aaron caught her in his strong arms. Her tears rolled down the side of his neck as she tried her best to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry."

Aaron shook his head, holding the younger girl tight against him. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Emily."

The brunette took in a deep breath before looking into the older boy's eyes. "Ian had a knife, Aaron. You can have gotten really hurt or even killed."

"But I didn't."

Emily bit her lip, letting her friend wipe the tears from her cheeks just like she had done for her little sister. "But what if you had, Aaron? I would have never been able to forgive myself for that."

Aaron looked down into the brunette girl's dark eyes, cupping her face with the warm palms of his hands. "I would do it again. Anything to save you."

Emily's eyelids fluttered as she felt her breath escape her, her fingers softly digging into the back of the older boy's neck before bringing his face down to hers, letting their lips connect once again.

Aaron's eyes closed tight, moving his hands from the brunette girl's cheeks and moving them down to her hips. He felt Emily's lips slowly move against his, and an unexpected feeling rising from the pit of his stomach.

The brunette teen pulled back with his lips parted, a smile trying to come through and grace her face. She felt a flush of embarrassment twinkling in her eyes and a blush coming up on her cheeks as she looked into Aaron's eyes. "I don't think that's suppose to feel as good as it does."

"So technically, I make you feel good?"

Emily licked her lip, feeling his hands tightening on her hips. "No." She gave a small smile when his eyes saddened. "You make me feel special. And loved."

Aaron smiled before leaning his forehead against the younger girl's. "You seem to have that same effect on me."

The brunette looked down to her side when she felt something pushing her closer to the older boy, her eyes hitting the young girl that stood at her side. "Avery? Can I help you?"

Avery looked up to her sister with a smile. "You and Aaron are kissing."

Emily smiled, running her hand along the soft locks that lay on her younger sister's head. "Yes we are."

The ten year old then switched her gaze over to the boy that held her sister in his arms, her hand tugging on his. "Do you like her?"

Aaron gave a slow nod of the head, smiling down to the brunette girl. "I do."

Emily's eyes immediately shot back over to the older boy, looking up to see his gaze sparkling down to her. "You do?"

Aaron smiled, pressing a kiss to the younger teen's cheek. "I do."

Avery felt her smile fade before she pointed over to her grandfather that stood near the stairs that led up to the front door. "Daddy Daniel won't like that, Emmy."

Emily gave a silent curse before spinning around, tugging Aaron behind her with her hand grasping his and Avery running before her. The three made their way over to the older man, Emily's eyes dulling as she looked to her grandfather, her teeth biting into her lower lip. "Would you like to talk now, papa?"

Daniel sighed before shaking his head, his fingers gripping the sleeked wood of his cane. "There's not much to talk about, Emiliya." His eyes shot over to where the voice of his granddaughter came from and shrugged his shoulders. "It just can't be done."

The brunette girl's eyebrows furrowed. "What can't be done?"

"I can't take care of you anymore, Emiliya."

Emily's eyes widened, fear surging through her system as she felt Aaron tense behind her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Emiliya."

"Papa where am I suppose to go?" She felt new tears run down her face as her little sister grabbed onto her tight. "What am I suppose to do?"

Daniel let out a huff. "I'll give you money, Emiliya. It won't be that bad."

Emily's tears hit her tongue, letting a cry erupt from her lips. "Papa!"

"You'll take your siblings with you."

Emily watched with wide and blurry eyes as her grandfather made his way back into the house. She didn't even notice Aaron and Avery wrapping her up in the most comforting hugs they could give; she was sobbing too hard to feel their arms around her.


	26. Chapter 26

Avery's brow was scrunched in determination as she lugged her suitcase down the hall, the bag dragging across the polished wood floors until she finally ended up in front of her older sister's bedroom door. Her small body shook gently when she dropped the bag to the ground before knocking hard on the older girl's door.

The door flew open, blowing Avery's hair into her face and Emily's over her shoulders. The older girl looked down to her sister with sad eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm ready!"

Emily gave a slow nod of the head, taking one of her suitcases from the floor and grasping the handle firmly in her hand. "Alright, I'm almost done. We'll bring these down to the car, ok? I'll come up to get the rest after these are in the trunk." She watched as the young girl began to drag her bag towards the staircase. "Did Aaron and Derek help you with the rest of your stuff?"

Avery nodded vigorously. "Yup! And all of Kevy and Mattie's stuff too. Penny is talking weird to Mattie, though."

Emily arched an eyebrow, helping Avery lift her suitcase and they easily made their way down the stairs. "Talking weird?"

"She's talking like a baby!"

The older brunette felt herself laugh as they made their way out the front door. "I bet that is pretty weird."

Avery bit her lip, shooing Emily's hand away so she could trug down the front steps with her suitcase by herself. "But Penny is always weird!"

The redhead in the driveway smiled over to the ten year old. "Oh sweetie, I think you mistake weird for unique."

The ten year old girl gave a cute roll of the eyes, letting Derek take her suitcase from her hand. "Yeah ok."

Aaron walked over and helped Emily grab her bag, putting his hand on her arm and softly cupping her elbow. "You ok?"

Emily took her arm away from the older boy, crossing her arms over her chest before glaring down at the gravel beneath her feet. "Yes Aaron. I'm getting kicked out of my house and I have nowhere to go. I have to now support my three little siblings, and I still have to attend school and focus on my work while now worrying about the kids, more so than I did before this. So yeah, I'm totally ok."

Aaron let out a breath, rubbing his hand down the younger girl's back before turning her around, giving Emily's suitcase to Derek. "Come on. Lets go get the rest of your stuff."

The younger girl gave a shake of the head, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I don't want to, Aaron."

"Come on, Em."

Emily let the older boy take her hand and gently drag her back into the house and up to her bedroom. She stood in the doorway and watched sadly as he took the last box that she had, filled with her books and her favorite stuffed teddy bear that her grandmother had given her before she had died. She felt more tears pour down her cheeks as Aaron made his way back over to her. "I don't want to go, Aaron. This is my home."

Aaron set the box down by his feet before taking the weeping girl into a hug. He softly rubbed his hands up and down the younger girl's back, feeling her hands clutch the material of his shirt tightly. "Shhh. Deep breaths, Em. Ok? Calming breaths."

The brunette cried against the older boy's chest. "This just isn't fair, Aaron."

Aaron nodded, pressing a kiss to the brunette girl's dark hair. "I know, sweetheart. Nothing seems to be fair."

Emily looked up to the older boy with red eyes, her right hand coming up and doing her best to gently cup itself near his now practically pulsing eye. "What about you, huh? Your dad doesn't seem to do you much help, Aaron. Your eye is worse than yesterday."

The older boy tense, his hands slowing their movement on the brunette girl's back. "We're not talking about me, Emily. This is about you."

"Aaron please don't. We're talking not about me and not about you. We're talking about us."

Aaron tightened his arms around the younger girl, feeling Emily's chin softly bang against his shoulder as she cuddled into him. "Penelope's father said you can stay with them once they've made enough room. And once you're ready, we're going to find you an apartment for you and the other kids." He rested his chin atop of the younger girl's head. "You're gonna be just fine, ok? I'll make sure of it."

Emily lifted her head, moving so her lips were resting against his cheek in a kiss. "Nice way of changing the problem, Aaron."

"Come on, Em. We've gotta get downstairs to everyone else."

Emily slowly shook her head, taking Aaron's hands that resided on her back into his and intertwined their fingers, her chest softly pressed against the older boy's. "No, wait. I want to say goodbye to my room." She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against the older teen's, feeling him immediately press his a little harder against hers.

He felt the younger girl's chest swell against his as she took in a breath, her lips parting before pulling away from him.

The brunette let out a whimper as she looked past the older boy, her eyes watering once again as they wandered around her now empty room, the only thing left being the desk and curtains on the window. "I'm gonna miss it here."

Aaron ran his fingers through the younger girl's hair. "I know, Em. But you're gonna find a place with good memories. Ones that won't be so hurtful or sad."

Emily softly nodded, letting Aaron press a chaste kiss against her lips. "So... what does this make us, Aaron?" She felt her body go rigid as she suddenly got uncomfortable under the older boy's gaze, her palms beginning to perspire. "I'm not ready to be in another relationship just yet. Especially since I got out of one so..."

"You don't even have to search for the word, Em. I know." He tried to go in for another comforting hug, but the younger girl's body refused. "We can go at your pace, whatever pace that is. I won't push you."

Emily looked up to the older boy with tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes. "Its not gonna be a fast pace, Aaron. What if you don't li-"

Aaron shook his head, effectively cutting off the younger girl's speech. "Your pace is my pace, Emily. We're in this together."

The brunette bit her lip. "Even if this doesn't work out between us, whatever this is, I will never forget what you've done for me, Aaron." She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips pressing softly against the lobe of his ear. "Thank you."


	27. Chapter 27

The brunette teenager girl, her eyes wide in a tired nature, looking up from the small child she was rocking against her body, her head giving a nod when she saw the motel manager standing in her room's doorway. "Hello Mr. Brown. Is something wrong?"

The older man shook his head, leaning against the door frame with his eyes on the teenager. "No, nothing is wrong Emily. It's just that you've been here for a few days now and," a grin started to spread over his face, "the payment is due."

Emily bit her lip, shushing the screaming child against her chest with her hand softly patting at the baby's back. "My grandfather still hasn't dropped off my allowance yet, Stanley. Is there any way I could pay you in a week or so? I can double it by that time, I promise."

Stanley's eyes glazed as he watched the teenager set the crying baby down on the bed in the center of a wall of pillows, her shirt hanging slightly and revealing the swell of her breasts before she stood straigh again. "Well there was that upfront fee that you 'paid'... pretty damn well, if I remember correctly. I didn't seem to mind it, did I?"

Emily felt an unwelcome shiver run down her spine as her mind went back to how the older man had frisked her in his back office. She winced at the sound of Avery screaming the lyrics to one of her favorite songs as she washed herself in the bathtub behind the locked bathroom door. "Mr. Brown-"

"Stanley."

The brunette did her best to give a steady nod. "Stanley, can you please just wait one more week or so until I can pay you? I promise that I can pay you double by then, triple of you want."

The older man gave a shake of the head. "I'm not sure that's what I want, Emily." He felt a strong hand pushing him out of the doorway and he looked into the eyes of a tall teenage boy.

Aaron glared down to the older man, his hand pushing him away so he could make his way into the motel room. "Its not what you want, but its what you're gonna get." He slammed the door closed before making his way over to the brunette girl that stood near the bed in the center of the room, placing his hand on her cheek before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips. "He hurt you?"

Emily shook her head, doing her best to smile up at the older boy. "No, I'm ok. He's just harassing me to get in the payment."

"Well I have some good news for you."

The brunette looked up to her friend with hopeful eyes. "You got the medicine for Matilda's ear infection?"

Aaron gave a wink, taking a small dropper bottle out of his back pocket. "I did." He smiled when the younger girl snatched the bottle from his hand and made her way quickly back to the screeching baby on the bed. "But I have other news that you'll love to hear."

Emily bit her lip, bending down and shushing the crying baby girl as she tried to get the drops into her ear. "Whats that?"

"Penelope's father made enough space for you and the kids to move in."

Emily's head immediately whipped around when she heard those words, her eyes widening as that little flutter in her heart began. "Really?"

Aaron smiled. "Really really."

The brunette dropped the bottle onto the bed, running up to her friend and throwing her arms around his neck with an enormous smile plastered to her face. "Oh my gosh!" She leaned back to press her lips hard against the older boy's, smiling when his hold on her tightened but felt as soft and loving as ever. Her eyes popped open once her lips released themselves from his, and smiled even wider than before. "When can I move in?"

"As soon as possible." He grinned when a squeal erupted from the younger girl and he watched as she ran back to the bed and scooped up the now calm, yet tear stained, baby in her arms.

Emily bounced her little sister on her hip, smiling down to the rosy cheeked baby. "We're gonna get a new home now, Mattie. You're gonna love it.

…

Emily looked to the bright blue house, smiling when she saw her friend practically racing from the front door in her four inch high heels, her red hair flying behind her. "Hi Pen."

Penelope grinned before taking her friend into a bone crushing hug, minding the two year old blond boy in the brunette girl's arms. "Its so great to see you're ok!" She looked down to the giggling boy and pecked a kiss to his cheek. "Hi there little munchkin."

The brunette bit her lip, seeing her friend's father suddenly appear in the doorway. "I've known you for forever Pen, but I've never met your dad. Is he ok with this?"

Penelope gave a short nod of the head. "Everything is worked out."

She let her friend lead her over to the front door, leaving Aaron behind with a sleeping Matilda and a cranky Avery. The brunette nodded to the older man that stood before her, her eyes quickly flickering down to the tequila bottle in his hand. "Hello Mr. Garcia. I wanted to thank you for letting me and my little sisters and brother stay here."

The older man gave a roll of the eyes before moving out of the doorway, gesturing inside with his free hand. "House is open, I guess."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - 200th reviewer will get a one-shot.**

**...**

Penelope looked to her friend with worried and concerned eyes, holding baby Matilda in her arms as she sat on the closed seat of her bathroom's toilet bowl. She watched as her brunette friend troed tp bathe an overly excited Kevin in the bathtub, and she gave a tilt of the head as she adjusted her seat on the fluffy pink cover that sat atop her toilet seat cover. "Emmy are you sure you don't need any help?"

Emily let out a sigh, giving a shake of the head as she rinsed the shampoo from her brother's blond hair. "No its ok. I just forgot his favorite duckie back at papa's house." She smiled down to the young boy, ignoring the water he tried to splash at her. "Hey Kevy. We're almost done ok? Just sit still for me."

The blond boy smiled up to his big sister before wiggling in his seat, smacking his hands down into the water and effectively splashing a huge liter of water onto the brunette teen's shirt.

Emily bit her lip, nodding to herself as she looked down to her now soaking shirt. "I guess that's a no, then."

Penelope did her best not to laugh at her annoyed friend, shaking her head slightly as Matilda laughed from her spot in her lap. "Why don't we just call Aaron, sweet cheeks? You said he was pretty good with Kevin and Matilda before."

Emily quickly shook her head, ignoring the pounding of her heart as she scrubbed her brother's chubby little arms. "No. I told you that him and I were staying away from each other for a couple days."

Penelope gave a giggle. "Because you two love birds can't keep your hands off each other?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The redheaded teen raised an eyebrow, bouncing the small baby wrapped in her arms in her lap. "Really? I don't think you recall that kiss when you came out of the ambulance back at your grandfather's. I saw it! But I doubt you could hear my squeal," the teenager sighed, "I kinda fell when I jumped up while cheering."

Emily gave a groan as she lifted her little brother from the tub, standing him on the bath mat before her so she could grab his towel from the rack above her head. "Pen, I don't want to get attached to him." She sent a sad smile to the grinning face of her brother, using the towel to dry off his little body. "I've had enough disappointment in my life."

"Sweetie... I hate to say it, but it's kind of obvious that you're already attached."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know. And its only been three weeks, Pen." She looked up to her friend with concerned eyes, taking her now covered baby brother into a hug, letting his arms curl around her shoulders. "What about what happens after a months time, Penny? Or two? What about a year?" She felt her eyes begin to sting. "And then he leaves."

Penelope shook her head, handing her friend a pull-up diaper for Kevin. "Em he's not gonna leave."

Emily just bit her lip, taking the towel off of Kevin's small body and helping him step into the pull-ups, yanking them up so they covered his butt. "His father works for the FBI, Pen."

The redhead's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. He could be transferred at any time, any day, and Aaron can't do a thing about it. Then he's gone and I'm here to cry over it."

Penelope looked down to her friend with sad eyes. "Emmy..."

Emily shook her head, standing from her spot on the ground with Kevin hoisted onto her hip. "We're not talking about this, Pen." She quickly made her way out of the bathroom, almost colliding with Penelope's father just outside of the doorway. "Oh. Sorry Mr. Garcia."

The older man looked to the brunette teen with disgust, his beer bottle shaking in his hand and splattering slightly on the already wet Emily. "Its fihine."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed as she looked to the older man. "Mr. Garcia, are you alright?"

"DO I LOOK FIHINE TO YOUS?"

The brunette held her breath as the older man practically spit in her face, feeling Penelope cower in the doorway behind her as she slowly gave a nod of the head. "Yes Mr. Garcia. I'm sorry."

The older man snarled towards the beautiful brunette before him, his eyes running down to the wet mark on her shirt that had her hardened nipple popping through. "Yeah. Ya's will be."


	29. Chapter 29

Aaron looked up from his phone, his feet tapping against the damp ground as he sat on the edge of the fountain that sat before the front stairs of WoodBridge school. He smiled when he caught the brunette's eye from twenty feet away, scooting over for her to sit beside him. "Well hello there."

Emily smiled as she sat down beside her friend, setting her bookbag down and taking in a kiss that the older boy set to her cheek. "Hey. How was your morning?"

"Pretty good. I took Sean over to his school before driving by the bakery," he bent down and took a brown bag out of his backpack, smiling as he plopped it down in the brunette girl's lap, "and I got you something."

Emily's eyebrow rose as she looked down to the bag that now sit in her lap. Her fingers slowly peeled apart the top of the bag and peeked inside, a smile spreading across her features before looking back over to her friend. "This is so sweet of you, Aaron. How did you know I liked pistachio muffins?"

Aaron gave a grin. "Who doesn't?"

The brunette pecked a kiss to the older boy's cheek, breaking the messy muffin in half and handing a piece to him. "There you go. Half for you and half for me."

"Well that's nice. Why do I get half?"

Emily gave a wink. "I'm just sweet that way."

Aaron smiled down to the younger girl, moving a curl out of her eye before cupping her cheek. "May I kiss you?"

Emily bit her lip, her dark eyes looking up to the older boy. "You're asking?"

"Should I not have?"

The younger teen gave a small giggle, leaning up to touch her lips to his. "Not if you already know the answer."

Aaron smiled against the younger girl's lips, pressing back just as soft and tender as the brunette. He let his thumb trace the soft skin of Emily's cheek, passing over one of her dimples that popped out. The older boy smiled as he pulled back, looking down into the sparkling eyes of the younger brunette before pecking her once again. "So? Good for you?"

Emily's eyes crinkled as she let out a bark of a laugh, hiding her nose in the crook of the older boy's neck. "Yes, it was pretty good for me." She looked up int the older teenager's eyes, her teeth seductively grazing over her bottom lip. "You?"

"Oh it was just amazing."

Emily prepared herself for another kiss from the older boy, feeling his lips barely a centimeter away from hers before a voice came from just a few feet away. "Well look at the new school couple."

The brunette looked up from the boy at her side, her fingers tightening around the muffin in her hand as she saw the blond before her. Emily bit her lip, refraining herself from jumping at the younger girl. "Hello Haley."

The blond gave an obviously fake smile, her fingers waving over towards the girl with her ex. "Why hello Emily." Her eyes flickered over to the older boy, a true smile spreading over her face. "Hi Aaron."

Aaron gave a small roll of the eyes, taking Emily's free hand to calm her down. "Morning."

The younger girl made her way over to the couple, sitting herself down beside the brunette girl. "So Emily, I was wondering if you'd like to come over and study sometime."

Emily looked to the girl at her side, her eyebrow raising as Aaron's hand tightened around hers. She looked the blond up and down, trying to find something hiding behind her smiling blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly."

Aaron laid a small kiss to Emily's ear. "Take a breath, Em. You're getting worked up."

Haley let out a small laugh, laying her hand onto Emily's injured knee. "What silly? I'm new at school and I thought we could be friends."

Emily did her best not to snort at the fake niceness that was threading through the blond girl's voice. "I'm sorry Haley, not to be rude but... I don't like you."

"Well not yet."

Aaron stood, shouldering his bag before reaching down and taking his friend's hand once again. "Come on, Em. Lets get to first period."

Haley watched with stunned eyes as the brunette pair stood from the fountain edge, both taking bites out of the muffin's they held in their hands. "That's it? You're just leaving?"

Aaron gave a nod. "Yup."

"But Emily, you didn't even answer me!"

Emily bit her lip, letting the older boy at her side help her limp towards the staircase. "Not to sound rude Haley, once again, but I'd rather drop dead."

Haley's eyes hardened as she heard her ex laugh at the brunette girl's comment, and she immediately dug her fingertips into her jean covered thighs. "Oh, that can certainly be arranged."


	30. Chapter 30

Aaron waited patiently for his brunette friend to make her way out of the locker room, all changed into her bathing suit and ready to go for a swim in the school swimming pool. His mind slowly tracked back to that morning, having her and his ex-girlfriend practically claw at each other by the fountain.

He shook his head.

Haley was never one to try and befriend someone who he knew she didn't think fondly of. She had called Emily a skank and a whore, basically describing herself in a new light.

His head popped up at hearing a heavy door slam itself closed. He smiled when he saw the brunette girl start to walk towards where he sat, her towel loosely wrapped around her body and a smile on her sparkling features.

She was perfect.

Emily smiled at the older teen as she made her way over to him, the morning drama gone as he greeted her with a kiss to her dark hair. "So, you ready?" She looked down his half naked body, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. "Wow. Nice chest."

Aaron let out a laugh, looking down to the smile on his friend's face. "Why thank you." He watched as the towel dropped from the younger girl's body, his wide eyes immediately raking over her porcelain skin. He gave a meek nod of the head, trying to avert his eyes from the brunette's ample chest. "Wow...You look nice."

Emily gave a giggle, her eyebrow arching as she gave a little shake of her hips. "What?" She winked. "You're not going to give me a chest compliment back, are you?"

The brunette boy's eyes practically popped out of his head. "What? NO!"

Emily's face lit up, bringing her hands up to cup the older boy's cheeks. She smiled wide before leaning up and setting a kiss to his chin. "Aw! You sounded just like Reid!"

Aaron gave a roll of the eyes. "Ok that's not funny." He bent down and scooped her up off of thhe damp concrete beneath them. He grinned as the brunette's arms wrapped around his neck, a squeal emitting from her lips. "Scared, Princess?"

"Aaron put me down!"

The older boy smiled. "Whatever you say."

Emily's eyes widened, feeling her body detach from the older boy's and her body plunging into the cold water. She quickly swam back up to the surface of the water, her hands slapping angrily at the water as she glared to the brunette boy. "Aaron!"

Aaron walked to the edge of the pool, setting his hands on his hips. "Yes?"

"So rude!"

He smiled, sitting down on the edge of the pool before slowly slipping his body into the pool water. "I'm sorry, Em. Is there any way that I can make it better?"

Emily let out a laugh, running the tip of her tongue over her two front teeth. She nodded her head, feeling the older boy's hands make their way to her hips. "Yeah, I think I have an idea." She felt her heart leap into her throat as the brunette boy's lips descended onto hers. She let her hands slide up Aaron's strong arms, smiling against his lips when he backed her against the pool wall.

Aaron breathed in through his nose, meshing his lips over and over to the beautiful girl's, who stood only a couple of inches below him. He bit down gently on the brunette's lower lip, smiling when he felt her shiver underneath his touch. "So? Am I forgiven?"

Emily hurriedly nodded her head, locking her arms around the older boy's neck. "Yes, yes. You're forgiven." She tried to reach back up with her lips again, wanting to feel his warmth melded back with his. Her eyes suddenly popped open when she felt her friend back away, and she looked to him with confusion.

Aaron gave a grin before lifting the brunette up into his arms, slowly and softly wrapping her legs around his waist before backing her against the wall once again. He looked deep into her eyes, watching as something flashed just behind her pupils. "You ok?"

The brunette gave a small nod, her eyes flickering down to glance at his parted lips. "I'm ok."

"Your knee?"

Emily smiled as softly as she could, her groin softly grinding against her friend's stomach as she moved her body up to press a kiss to his lips. "I'm ok, Aaron." She bit her lip, her eyes seductively boring into his, feeling a tent start to form in the older boy's bathing suit. "So? You wanna kiss me?"

Aaron quickly bent down, taking in the gasp from the brunette girl as he pressed his lips against hers.

Emily's fingers snaked their way into the boy's wet hair, her eyes closed tight as she felt the older teen's hands hesitate to move towards her backside. She took one of her hands from his neck and slid it down his toned chest, her arm encircling his waist and bringing their bodies closer together.

Aaron pulled his lips from the brunette's, gaping down at her as he tried to take a breath. "Emily..."

"You can touch me, Aaron."

The older man bit his lips, holding back a groan as Emily's chest softly rubbed itself against his. "Em, I ca-"

Emily shook her head, effectively silencing the older brunette's speech. She snuggled her nose into the crook of her friend's neck, her body pressing fully against his as she whispered her words against his skin. "Touch me." She slowly kissed her way up the older boy's neck, pressing her lips against his ear. "Hold me." She pulled her head back, her loving and stinging eyes looking right into his as she set a peck to his parted lips. "Love me, Aaron."

Aaron looked down into the brunette girl's dark eyes, running his hand over her wet hair as he watched her eyes begin to water. "I don't know how I couldn't."

Emily bit her lip, her lips just about to reach for his when she heard a voice from behind.

"Now I don't think that this is all appropriate for school grounds."

Both brunettes turned their heads to see Dr. Phillson standing next to a very happy Haley Brooks.

Emily and Aaron quickly separated themselves, Emily's eyes looking down to the water as it sloshed around their bodies. "Hello Dr. Phillson."

The older man raised an eyebrow, ignoring the squeal of joy from the blond at his side. "I think you two should come down to my office. Now, if its to your convenience."

Aaron quickly grabbed onto Emily's hand, giving her the most comfort he could at the moment. "Headmaster Phillson, its after school hours. We've technically done nothing wrong."

"Now, Mr. Hotchner. You too Ms. Prentiss."


	31. Chapter 31

Emily and Aaron sat side by side, both brunette's wrapped in towels as they sat in the headmaster's visitors chairs. The younger girl's head lifted to look at the blond that sat on the couch not far away, and her eyes immediately scowled towards her. "How did you even know we were going to be in the pool? Did you follow us there or something?"

Haley gave a grin, looking down to the mirror she held in her hand and fixed the fly-aways that were hanging before her eyes. "Oh Emily, there was no need to follow you. Its easy to find things out when you know how to blackmail."

Aaron rolled his eyes, holding Emily's hand tight in his. "And who exactly did you do it to this time, Haley?"

The blond flickered her eyes over to the older boy and smiled. "Ms. Penelope Garcia."

Emily's eyes widened, her jaw dropping down to her knees as she stared towards the younger girl. "You threatened to blackmail my best friend?"

"Of course, Emily."

The brunette glared towards her friend's ex, her hand squeezing Aaron's until she felt his bone's practically crushing from the force. "What did you threaten to do to her, Haley?"

Before the blond could reply, the office door opened and in walked the headmaster of the school. He glared towards the brunette couple that sat across from him once he seated himself in his chair, and her slowly folded his hands on the desk before him. "May I ask what you two were doing in my school pool?"

Aaron glanced to the girl at his side, his thumb running smoothly over the back of her hand as he watched her guilty gaze looking back down to her lap. "We were just trying to have some time alone, Dr. Phillson. I'm sorry if we've broken any rules."

The older man rose a heavy brow. "This was not just against the rules, Mr. Hotchner. This was a severe violation of almost every moral code and value that I stand for, and when you're in my school you must stand for them too."

"Yes sir."

Dr. Phillson looked pointedly at the brunette girl beside the older boy. "Emily?"

Emily bit her lip, keeping her eyes trained to her lap as she gave a small nod of the head. "Yes sir."

He looked to the brunette girl with softening eyes, his hand going to reach for his pen. "Now Emily, I have to let you know that Mr. Garcia, Penelope Garcia's father, has heard of this and has given me the job of telling you some news." He gave the smallest of sigh's when he knew the young teenager's interest peek. "I'm sorry, Emily. But he has informed me that you are no longer allowed to live at his residence."

Emily's eyes widened, her gaze shooting over to the blond girl that sat on the couch a few feet away from her. She hardened her stares, her muscles going stiff as she watched a smile appear on the younger girl's face. "You got me kicked out of my house?"

All the younger girl did was wink.

The brunette teen practically growled before shooting up out of her chair, lunging towards the younger girl with a scowl plastered to her face. She struggled against Aaron's arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from jumping at Haley, who was now racing towards the door. "I cannot believe you!"

Dr. Phillson grabbed onto one of Emily's arms, holding her back from doing any damage. "Emily please calm down."

Emily did her best to wiggle her way out of the pricipal and Aaron's arms, angry tears running down her cheeks as she watched the blond girl sprint her way down the hall. "Just because I got your ex-boyfriend, you start screwing around with my life? Well I've got some fucking news for you, Haley! You better watch your back, because I will so kick your ass!"

Aaron held the struggling girl back against his chest. "Emily, please."

Emily shook her head, yanking herself from both mens arms before spinning around and shoving her hands against Aaron's hard chest. "Don't touch me!"

The older boy looked to her with hurt eyes. "Em..."

"I said don't!" She quickly turned and made her way out of the office, holding the towel to her body as she made her way down the empty hallway, wiping the tears from her sad and reddening eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Emily felt her breath start to slowly leave her body, her towel falling from her hands as she ran down the halls of her school. Her wet hair flew behind her as her feet took her through the gymnasium doors, her frantic eyes immediately widening as she saw the now still pool water just before her.

The brunette quickly made her way over to the locker room door before flinging it open and marching on inside, her eyes finding her backpack sitting there on the cold, matted floor. She fell to her knees, ignoring the now burning skin just below her shins as she unzipped the front pocket of her bag, taking the ankle weights from their place next to her phone.

She let out a small cry as she felt the weights in her hands, her dark eyes looking down to those very familiar gray bags.

Emily stood back up on barely steady legs before making her way back through the locker room door, her eyes once again landing on the pool that sit just before her. She bit her lip, her body effectively slowing down as she walked on the damp floor beneath her towards the diving platforms. She stood in her usual spot between the two platforms that sit at the deepest point of the pool. Her wet eyes cast down towards the water as she strapped her weights around her wrists, her throat constricting as her arms quickly began to lag from the weight.

The brunette teen let herself freely cry now, her sobs wracking her body with her head hanging. What had she done wrong to deserve all of this? She had tried so hard her entire life to please every person that came into her life, but they all just seemed to walk right out no matter what she did to keep them there. The ones she wanted would leave, and the ones she wished would leave would say.

Emily looked up from ground beneath her, her red eyes staring across the pool as she sniffled. Would the same happen with Aaron? The one boy, the one person besides her siblings, who actually seemed to care for her and respect her. Would he leave just like the others?

Then came the big question.

Did he really even care for her at all?

She thought back to the way she and him had treated Haley earlier that morning, remembering how harsh he had been with her after having so much history. What would happen if they had decided to no longer continue the relationship they were having and he became as rude and fierce with her as he did Haley?

Emily quickly sucked her tears back, giving a small shake of the head before looking up to the ceiling. She grimaced, knowing she probably didn't look her best at the moment, and for some reason it seemed to matter more than it should have. She recited a small prayer in a whispered breath, her tongue swiping over her bottom lip before slipping her way into the water. "Forgive me, papa."

…

Aaron sighed as he watched the brunette rush down the hallway and out of his line of sight. He roughly raked his fingers through his hair before turning to face the headmaster of his school. "Dr. Phillson, are you sure that's what Mr. Garcia said?"

The older man gave a slow nod. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hotchner, but that is what Penelope's father has told me. He thinks that a teenager such as Emily will put bad thoughts into his daughter's mind."

Aaron's eyes widened as he heard the words coming from his headmaster's mouth. "Dr. Phillson, you know that Emily is a good kid. She's gotten into a couple of messes, but that's just because of the idiots that drive in and out of her life." He felt his gaze harden when the older man went back around his desk and sat down in his chair. "You and I both know that Emily does nothing but good. She's an honor's student! She is the kindest, most warmhearted girl I have ever met, and no 'bad thoughts' could even come from a mind as beautiful as hers."

Dr. Phillson let out a small smile, glancing down to his clasped hands that lay on his desk. "Sounds like someone's a little infatuated with Emily Prentiss, here."

The teenager gave a roll of his eyes. "Dr. Phills-"

"Listen here, Mr. Hotchner. Emily is a good child, I do know that. But the events that have occurred in her life cannot all be coincidences." He looked to the teenage boy before him. "Trouble just always seems to find her."

Aaron quickly sat himself back in the visitor's chair across from the older man. "Dr. Phillson, please listen to me. Emily is the sole provider for herself and her three small siblings. A ten year old girl, a two year old boy and a small little baby girl that's barely big enough to hold her own head up. And now that Mr. Garcia has kicked her out, what is she suppose to do?"

Dr. Phillson's eyebrows shot up. "If she had told any of the faculty here that she was in need of a shelter for her and her family, we would have immediately contacted a home for her."

"A home?"

The older man nodded. "We have many students here that are in foster homes. We have them on scholarships. All they have to do is maintain an eighty percent average in every class per quarter, and they're as good as gold."

Aaron's lips curled into a smile, fighting the urge to hope across the desk and pull the older man into a hug. "So you're saying you can do this for Emily and her siblings?"

"Of course."

Aaron immediately jumped from his chair, quickly backing his way out of the office. "Thank you so much Dr. Phillson! I'm going to go and find her, ok?" He smiled. "She'll be so thrilled to hear this." The teenager sprinted down the hallway, his still wet bathing suit flapping against his skin as he looked down all of the hallways. "Emily? Emily!"

The brunette boy slowed his pace, his eyes looking down to the wet footprints he saw on the tiled ground. His gaze slowly made its way down the hall, looking towards the gymnasium doors. "Emily?" He walked down the hall, pushing open the doors and making his way into the room. His eyes scanned the area, noticing a figure sunk near the deep end of the pool.

His eyes widened before running over to the other side of the pool, his eyes squinting as he looked down into the sloshing water. He watched as bubbles slowly came to the surface of the water, coming from the figure down below. "Emily!"

Aaron dove into the freezing water, his muscular arms and legs helping him swim down to the bottom of the pool. The blurry image of the brunette girl came into view as he got down to the bottom, his arms quickly wrapping around Emily's limp body and hauling her back up to the land of air. Once he got back to the surface, he took in a deep breath before laying his friend's body at the edge of the pool and climbing out himself. He knelt at the brunette's side, his fingers prying off the weights from her wrists before checking for a pulse.

He felt his eyes water as he pressed his hands to the younger girl's chest and pushed down, waiting for her eyes to pop open. "Come on Emily, please." He tilted her head back before parting her wet lips, closing off the airway that traveled through her nostrils before putting his lips to hers.

The older boy breathed air into the brunette's lungs, his lips coming off of hers for a moment so he could press down on her chest once again. "I know you're still there, Emily. You need to come back to me." He felt his tears mixing with the water from the pool that still lay on his cheeks, breathing the air from his lungs once more into the younger girl's. "Come on, sweetheart. I know you can do it."

Aaron's eyes widened as he watched the brunette's chest heave, and her dark eyes pop open. "Emily!"

Emily felt pain radiate all over her body as she hacked up pool water, her lungs burning as she felt hands help her sit up. She bent over, water practically pouring from her mouth before her stinging eyes looked towards the teenager at her side. "Aaron?"

The older boy nodded, running his hand over the brunette girl's soaked hair. "Yeah Em, its me. Its ok now, ok?"

Emily vigorously shook her head, her hands doing their best to push him away as her tears ran down her cheeks. "Why would you do that? Why did you save me, Aaron?" She let her lips fall open as sobs once again racked her body, her chest aching from how hard she was crying. "I wanted to die! You should have left me there, Aaron! You should have left me!"

Aaron shook his head before hugging the younger girl to his chest, feeling his heart break as the brunette's sobs started to shake his own body. "Please believe me, Emily. Its going to be ok."


	33. Chapter 33

Aaron set the final dish to the small table that sat beside the kitchen. His eyes took one last glance around the table to make sure every piece of silverware was in place before turning on his heels and making his way through the halls to the door between the bathroom and new nursery. He let his hand knock on the door, opening it just a crack and peeking in. "Can I come in?"

Emily lay in the center of the freshly made bed, her body turned towards the shaded window. She made no noise when she heard the door creak open, her eyes blinking slowly as her gaze never moved from a small bird that lay in the tree just outside.

The older brunette slipped inside of the room, closing the door softly behind him before making his way to the bed. He sat beside her still body, his hand laying on the teenager's shoulder. "Mr. and Mrs. Capp let me help set the table. Dinner's gonna be ready soon."

Emily gave a small nod of the head, static being created by her hair rubbing against the pillow beneath her.

"Em look at me."

The brunette's eyes closed, her body letting out a breath before turning onto her back to face the older boy. "Yes?"

Aaron softened his gaze when he saw the tear stains on the younger girl's cheeks, and his fingers immediately began roaming through his friend's dark tendrils. "Its been two weeks, Emily. You need to try and get out of bed."

Emily just shook her head, lazily turning back onto her side and staring back out towards the window. "No thank you."

"Emily come on. You can't spend your whole life in this bed."

Emily's eyes rolled, irritation rising in her chest as the older boy continued to speak. "I think I've been doing just fine, Aaron. I'm dealing with it."

Aaron glared down to the younger girl on the bed. "You and I both know you are not dealing with it, Emily. If you were dealing with it, you'd be trying to fix the way you feel!"

The brunette's body shot up out of her spot, her head whipping around so she could scowl towards the older boy. "If I knew the way to fix this, don't you think I would? You think I want to feel this way? You think I wanna feel hopeless? Like I can do nothing with my life?" Her tears began to pour down her face once again. "Do you think I want to feel like my life means nothing?"

"Em..."

Emily gave a firm slap across her friend's face, waiting until the older boy looked back her way with sullen eyes. Her voice cracked as she spoke once again, her jaw slacking slightly. "You think I really want to die?"

Aaron shook his head, his cheek stinging from the slap. "Of course not."

"Tell me what to do." She let out a cry, her body shaking as she let her friend take her into a hug. "I want to stop feeling like this, Aaron. Please."

"I know you do, sweetheart."

Emily cried into the crook of Aaron's neck, her tears spilling over his skin as their arms tightened around one another. "I wanna be better, Aaron. Tell me what to do!"


	34. Chapter 34

Emily bit her lip, refraining herself from putting on that nervous looking smile as her foster mother set a kiss to her cheek. "I really am fine, Mrs. Capp."

The older woman sent a sympathetic looks towards the teen before shaking her head. She took the brunette's hand in hers. "We know what you've gone through, Emily. John and I think its important for you to go and see the doctor."

Emily shook her head. "I'm ok."

"But maybe you're not." The older woman gave a shrug of the shoulders. "There might be something wrong with your lungs or throat because of the accident, and we just would like to know if there's anything we can make better."

The younger girl slowly extracted her hand from the blonde's, her palms rubbing against her jean clad thighs. "You know it wasn't an accident."

Mrs. Capp gave a tilt of the head, letting the cracking voice of the teen soak into her system. "Please Emily? We just want to make sure you're ok."

Emily's eyes stung as she looked back to the older woman, her bottom lip sucked between her teeth before nodding her head. "Ok. Yeah ok, I'll go."

The older woman's face brightened up, taking the teenager into a gently hug with her hands just below her shoulder blades. "This will be great, Emily. I really think this is what you need." She pulled back and held the brunette at arms length, pushing the younger girl's dark curly hair behind her ear. "Its going to help."

…

The brunette let out a shaky sigh, her hand holding firmly onto Aaron's as they waited in the doctor's room for Dr. Fitzgerald to come back in and give her the test results. There had been no swelling or reddening of her throat, and her breathing had been just a beat above perfect.

"You ok, sweetheart?"

Emily's head slowly turned to the older boy at her side, and she shook her head before squeezing a little harder on his hand. "I just feel a little queasy. I'm ok, though."

Aaron leaned in and gave a small peck to the younger girl's lips, letting her head rest against his shoulder before letting go of her hand and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm really sorry I hit you yesterday."

Aaron shook his head, pressing a kiss to Emily's forehead and running his hand up and down her arm. "Its ok, Em."

Rebecca Capp smiled at the pair by her seat across the room, her hand clutching her husband's. "So how long have you two been together?"

Emily bit her lip, her eyes glancing up into Aaron's before looking over to her foster parents. "We've known each other since September of this year."

John Capp gave a small laugh, looking to the brunette couple with a smile. "And how long exactly have you been dating?"

Aaron looked down to the younger girl at his side, his hand finding hers once more and squeezing softly. "Officially?"

Emily's eyes flickered up to the brunette beside her, her eyes softening when she saw the question silently being spoken in his brown eyes. "Officially."

The older boy smiled, bringing his lips down to press against her small grin. "Officially now."

The Capp's smiled to the teenagers on the examination table, their hands tightening around one another's as they remembered their high school days.

Dr. Fitzgerald slipped into the door, doing his best to smile at the family that sat in the room. "Emily Capp?"

Emily quickly shook her head, biting her lip slightly and doing her best to avoid the gaze of her foster parents in the corner. "Prentiss. I'm Emily Prentiss."

"Ok." He quickly flipped a page on his clipboard, pulling a stool out from the counter at the other side of the room and taking a seat. "Now Emily, we've already discussed that your throat, lungs and heart seem to be doing fine. You have no murmur, no palpitations and nothing seems to be swelling." He looked sadly to the brunette teen that had a growing smile on her face. "But I want to recommend you see one of our OB/GYN we have here at this facility."

Emily's eyebrows scrunched, a humorless laugh passing through her lips. "Why would I need to do that?"

"You remember that I took some of your blood?"

The teen gave a slow nod.

Dr. Fitzgerald let out a sigh, his glasses coming off of his nose and into his hand before rubbing the creases in his forehead. "Emily, there's a possibility that you might be pregnant. Going to see one of our OB/GYN's will either confirm or deny this."

Emily felt her body freeze at the words the older man spoke, her heart dropping down into her stomach at the possibility. A child growing inside of her.

Ian Doyle's child.

The brunette saw darkness slowly invade her sight, her body go limp and fall off of the exam table. Her side connected hard with the tiled floor, her hair splaying against the white of the floor as she quickly drifted off.


	35. Chapter 35

Emily bit her lip, holding hard onto her foster mother's hand as the gynecologist inserted her feet into the stirrups. She let out a shaky sigh, the cold metal hitting the skin at the bottom of her feet, tears leaking from her eyes and sliding down beside her ears. "Rebecca?"

Rebecca Capp looked to the brunette teen at her side, squeezing her hand and scooting her way closer to the young girl. "Yes?"

She shook her head, pressing her lips together and doing her best to stop the tears from falling even more. "I don't want to be pregnant."

The older woman set a kiss to the teen's forehead, moving the hairs from her eyes. "I know, sweetie."

"Its not fair! He forced me every single time, and I hated it! He said that everything would be ok once it was over, but it wasn't." She let out a sob, her free hand's fingers curling into the material of the exam dress as she stared up to the ceiling. "He hated me."

Rebecca bit her lip. "I'm sure he didn't hate you, Emily."

The brunette's head whipped to the side, her hair flying as her watering eyes glared up to the older woman. "He's been raping me since I was fifteen! He couldn't have loved me!"

Rebecca let her own tears fall, bringing her face closer to the younger girl's and pressing a shaky kiss to her cheek. "Emily..."

The doctor sadly watched the pair before clearing her throat. "Emily, I need you to calm down a little, ok? If you are pregnant, the stress is bad for the baby."

Emily sniffled before nodding her head, looking back up to the ceiling with her hand practically crushing her foster mother's. "Yeah ok."

"Can you tell me the last time you've had sex?"

The teenager's eyebrows furrowed as she stared up to the white ceiling, her eyes scanning the small bumps and dots that scattered it. She gave a small nod once she remembered, her eyes looking over to the doctor. "I think about two months ago or so."

The doctor gave a nod, slipping on her gloves and helping part Emily's legs. "This might hurt a bit, ok? I need you to take a deep breath."

Rebecca watched as the brunette's face slowly contorted in pain once the doctor's fingers entered her. She laid a kiss to the back of the young girl's hand, rubbing her free hand up and down her forearm.

The doctor's eyebrows knit as she tried to concentrate. She did her best to ignore the whimper from the teen she was examining before extracting her fingers, eying the substance that now coated her fingers.

Emily's eyes widened as she looked down to the doctor, her heartbeat racing as she watched the older woman flex her index finger and her thumb, the substance stretching slightly and glistening from the light in the room. "What the hell is that?"

"The mucus from your cervix." She wiped her fingers against the papertowel on her took tray before looking down to the patient. "Its increased."

Emily bit her lip, shrugging her shoulders. "What does that mean?"

The doctor gave a small sigh. "It could mean that you're pregnant. And going along with the blood test, I'm almost one hundred percent sure that you are pregnant."

The teenager shook her head, tears coming once again at the possibility. "I was hurt a lot during the last two to three months. I even hit my side once, so maybe I not really pregnant. Right? Maybe I was and I lost it or something."

"Emily..."

She let out a cry, letting her foster mother do her best to wrap her arms around her as she looked down to the doctor between her legs. "Please! You have to do another test, please."

Not five minutes later, Emily was changed back into her clothes and her shirt pulled up over her stomach. Her hand covered her mouth, sobbing as she looked down to her shockingly swelling stomach. "What the hell is that?"

The doctor stood beside the examination table, her eyes stinging at the hysterical young girl. "Emily, I'm sorry. But you are pregnant. I can see all the signs."

Emily shook her head. "You said you'd do another test for me!"

"I was going to try and search to see if we could see anything, bu-"

"Then do it!"

The doctor slowly nodded her head, squirting the gel onto the teenager's stomach and turning on the machine.

Emily's eyes stared vacantly towards the screen, searching hard for anything she could find that would show her she was or wasn't pregnant. All of a sudden a thumping filled the air, and her eyes began to water. "Is that...?"

"Usually we can't hear it this early, but that's your baby's heartbeat."

The brunette abruptly sat up, pushing the doctor and her machine away before letting her foster mother pull her into a hug. Her mouth ajar, she cried into the older woman's neck, breathing in her scent as the goo from her stomach began to stick.


	36. Chapter 36

Aaron stood outside the open doorway that led inside his girlfriend's bedroom, leaning against the wall and watching as the younger woman slept.

Or tried to sleep.

Not being there for one minute, Aaron watched the brunette twist the covers around her body as she tried to get comfortable, her hands curling into fists as her eyes popped open, frustration apparent in her. "Need help there?"

Emily's head popped up, the ends of her hair dangling onto her pillow as she sat herself up on her elbows. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

The older boy removed his hands from his pockets as he made his way into the room, sitting at the edge of the brunette's bed. "Mrs. Capp let me in."

Emily nodded, sitting up fully in her bed and wrapping her arms around her legs. She laid her chin to her knees as she looked to the older boy, giving him a smile. "The other day, I actually called her mom."

Aaron gave a smile, moving so he was beside the younger girl. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, leaning them both back against the pillows that propped themselves up against the wall. "How did she take it?"

The younger girl gave a small shrug, her clasped hands moving to lay on her stomach as she leaned back, her knees still bent. "Well she started crying and then smiled, and then pulled me into a really big hug." Giving a sheepish smile, Emily leaned into the older boy, her head resting on his shoulder. "I kinda liked it too."

Aaron smiled against his girlfriend's dark hair, rubbing his fingers softly against her bare shoulder. "That's great, Em."

Emily bit her lip, giving a small nod as she laid against the older boy. She straightened out her small body against his, her free hand laying upright on her boyfriend's stomach, feeling as his fingers softly interlaced themselves with hers. "I don't know what my mother would think of that." She gave a shrug. "I don't see her much, but when I do I don't even call her 'mom'. She's either 'mother' or 'ambassador'."

The older boy gave a nod, pulling the younger brunette closer to his side. He felt her small pudge of a stomach gently prod his side, and his eyes immediately looked down to her. "So how are you and munchkin?"

The brunette's body immediately tensed in her boyfriend's arms, her fingers tightening slightly around the older boy's. "We're fine." She moved so that she was no longer resting against Aaron's shoulder but now laying against the plush pillow that lean against the wall. "We've been hurting together and throwing up together, crying together and even sleeping together." She looked back up into his eyes, her hand still tight in his. "Its like we're one person."

"How has the therapy been going?"

Emily let out a laugh, her eyebrows raised. "You mean the half hour talking sessions between me and my foster dad?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah."

"They're ok I guess. He just stares at me with this really upset look while I talk, and then I start to cry, like always, and he gives me this really big hug and then we go and make dinner together." The younger girl let out a sigh. "That happens every other night at precisely six in the evening."

Aaron brought the younger girl back to his side, letting her snuggle up against him as he wrapped his arm around her once more. "You wanna try and get back to sleep?"

Emily gave a comforted sigh, rolling on her side so that her back was to the older boy. "You know what would be really good?" She brought her boyfriend's arm around her so it was draped along her growing stomach, his chest snuggled up against her back. "If you slept here with me and munchkin." She did her best to blink back the tears that threatened to invade her eyes. "I don't think I'm that comfortable with just me and it yet."

The older boy lay his chin on the shoulder of the brunette, pressing a kiss to the crook of her neck. "Anything for you, Em." His hand splayed against the younger girl's covered stomach, his eyes closing as he imagined the small child growing inside the girl he loved.

It would be perfect.


	37. Chapter 37

Emily bit her lip as her boyfriend's lips hit the pulse point of her neck, and she quickly pulled herself away from him. She gave a small pat to his hand before pulling herself to the edge of her bed, resting her head against the very end of her pillow. She let out the smallest of breaths as she felt the older boy move towards her still body, and her voice was soft as she whispered, "Aaron, I'm just kind of tired right now."

The older boy put his hand on the brunette's shoulder, feeling her stiffen under his touch. "Emily? Is everything ok?" He moved the tiniest bit closer to his girlfriend, watching as her breathing did its best to calm down. "You were fine a moment ago."

~Before~

Their lips practically smashed together as they kneeled on the brunette's bed, their pillows crushed underneath their weight. Emily let her tongue tangle with the older boy's, her head tilting as she felt her boyfriend's hands slide their way down to the small of her back. She let out the smallest of moans when he nibbled on her bottom lip, and her head tilted back until her lip finally plucked its way out of the older brunette's teeth.

The older boy ran his fingers through his girlfriend's dark hair, watching as she slowly straightened her body back out, her dark eyes wantingly gazing back to his. He smiled as he watched her chest heave, and he quickly bent back down to press his lips against hers. "What do you want, sweetheart?"

Emily lazily shook her head, letting Aaron's mouth peck down her neck as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "My parents are in the other room, and I'm pretty sure that they can hear us." She pulled back to look into his eyes, and she gave her best smile.

Aaron watched as the younger girl did her best to hide the fear that hid behind her eyes. He leaned closer, pressing a small kiss to her swollen lips. "We don't have to do this yet, Em."

The brunette shook her head. "What do you mean 'we don't have to'? We're just kissing, Aaron. It's nothing we haven't done before."

"This might go a little farther than just making out, Em. Its might not even be intentional. But I know that you're not ready for that just yet, so I need you to tell me."

Emily felt her eyes sting before she took the older boy into a hug, gently crushing her small baby bump between them. She gave a small laugh when her boyfriend's arms immediately wrapped around her waist, and she softly pressed a kiss to his ear. "You don't have to be so sweet, you know." She smiled before pulling away from the older boy, smiling when he looked down to her. "I don't really feel that comfortable going that far right now. I'm sorry."

The older boy shook his head, pushing his girlfriend's dark hair behind her ear. "Don't apologize, Emily. I asked you for a reason." He smiled as she rested their foreheads together. "Thank you for being honest with me."

Emily smiled before nodding her head, the skin of her forehead rubbing against his. "Thank you for asking." She reached up and pressed her lips back to his, letting the older boy swallow her whimper as she felt his arms wrap tighter around her.

Aaron pulled the younger girl's body impossibly closer to his as he ravished her with his lips, feeling the brunette's tongue once again tangled itself with his. He let his girlfriend suckle at his bottom lip before pulling up for air, one of his hands reaching down from the small of her back to gently cover the small child that she carried inside of her.

That did it for the younger girl.

Emily quickly pulled away from the older boy, one of her hands going up to cover her mouth while the other went to push at her boyfriend's chest.

"Em?"

She shook her head, sitting back down on her side of the bed with flashes of memories making their way from the back of her mind to just before her eyes.

Aaron quickly sat down at her side, doing his best to pull his girlfriend's shaking body against his in a hug.

~Present~

Emily let out a small whisper as her boyfriend let a space between them, tears pricking the corners of her reddening eyes. "You could have killed munchkin."

Aaron hardened his gaze on the girl before him, his ears perking up. "I'm sorry?"

The brunette let out a cry as she shot up from her spot, spinning around to face the older boy. "You could have killed my baby!"

Aaron sat up in his spot, putting his arms out and his hands on the younger girl's shoulders. He pushed her back just enough so her hands couldn't reach him, Emily's nails doing their best to get a scratch at his skin. "Emily, what are you talking about? You know I wuld never do that."

Emily bit her lip, stopping her movements so her tearing eyes could connect with the older boy's. "You remember Miss Casteneta? The day she came into my room and found us in my bed, she spoke about me being pregnant."

The older boy's eyebrows furrowed. "She knew?"

"No!" The brunette rolled her eyes. "How could she know if I didn't know?"

"Then what are you talking about?"

Emily looked up to her boyfriend with quivering lips, her voice barely audible as a crack threaded through. "Aaron, I got pregnant before."

Aaron's eys widened, his hands dropping from his girlfriend's shoulders. "What?"

Emily shook her head, praying that the older boy wouldn't find a way to judge her. "Please don't be mad, Aaron. It was two years ago and I miscarried."

The older boy's gaze saddened as he looked down to the crying girl kneeling before him. "You miscarried?"

The brunette gave a shaky nod of the head, trying her best to breath as her breath came out in tiny gasps. "I found out when I was four months because I wasn't showing. A checkup at the doctor turned into the biggest shock of my life." She took a deep breath, her gaze quickly finding a way down to the comforter she sit on. "I went to school the next day and found Ian, and I took him over to his locker when nobody was around so I could tell him." She looked back up to the older boy, her hands gently laying on his chest. "He was really mad."

Aaron felt his own tears start to gather, knowing where the younger girl was heading with this. "Emily..."

"His eyes got really really dark, and his face was almost as red as a tomato. He pushed me against his locker and told me to say goodbye." She felt her chest start to tighten as she took her boyfriend's hand in hers, pressing it gently against her plump stomach. "He pressed right here, really hard. And before I knew it, my baby was gone."

Aaron shook his head, gathering the blubbering girl in his arms and sitting her against the pillows. "Emily, I am so sorry. I didn't know."

Emily let out a wail against the older brunette's chest, her fingers curling in the material of his shirt. "I didn't get to meet my baby boy, Aaron!"


	38. Chapter 38

Emily bit her lip as her boyfriend laid a hand to the small of her back, leading her from the parking lot and onto school grounds. She was now three and a half months pregnant, and it was getting harded and harder to hide the bump that she carried; the dress that she was wearing barely did the trick. She took in a breath as a sophmore gave her a look, their eyes narrowing as they looked at the way her hand lay partially on her stomach. The brunette shook her head, her eyes filling with tears before quickly turning to face the boy she had fallen for. "Aaron, I wanna go home."

The older boy glared over his girlfriend's head at a girl who did her best to give Emily a dirty look. "We haven't been to school in almost a month, Em."

"You have!"

Aaron refrained from rolling his eyes as his arm wrapped around the younger girl's shoulder, knowing she still held it against him that he had left her at home when he went in to take a test, and stayed an hour after for basketball tryouts. "I know, honey. I'm sorry."

Emily quickly shook her head. "Why are you sorry? Don't be sorry." She bit her lip before glancing down to her stomach, hearing the older boy let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this."

Aaron laid a kiss to the brunette's temple before leading her over to the bike rack. He turned the upset teen in his arms, his hands laying on her shoulders before pressing his lips softly to hers. "Emily, everything is ok. You don't need to apologize."

The brunette's eyes widened. "But I do! I've been a complete bitch to you for a couple weeks now, and you've been such a sweetheart." Her eyes rolled as she brought her hands up to hold the sides of her head. "Ugh, I think I'm going crazy."

The older boy sighed. "Emily you're not crazy." His eyes looked around to make sure none of the students walking in or out of the building were close enough to her before glancing back down to the glowing girl that stood before him. "You're pregnant."

Emily rolled her eyes, looking up to the older brunette who had his hands tight around her shoulders. "Yeah, 'cause I so didn't know that."

Aaron looked pointedly to the younger girl. "Your hormones are racing, and they're going to cause you to act differently than you normally would."

She looked up into her boyfriend's eyes. "You mean a crazy talking whale?"

"I mean a beautiful, independent mother who may or may not end up slapping me once or twice throughout the day."

Emily felt herself grow a real smile before she wrapped her arms tight around his neck, pecking his lips with hers. "So that means I'm your crazy talking whale."

Aaron gave a laugh before pulling his girl into a hug, hearing her giggle against his chest as he lay a kiss to her dark hair. "Yes. You are definitely mine."

...

Aaron looked up from his lunch and glanced to the enterance behind him, knowing Emily would walk through it any minute with her brown bag in hand.

"Aaron?"

The brunette turned his head and gave a smile to the busty girl that sat down in a chair at their lunch table. "Hey Pen."

Penelope gave a smile, twisting the cap of her lemonade bottle until it came off. "Is everything ok with you?"

"Everything's good, why?"

The redheaded teen bit back a grin before shrugging her shoulders. "You and Em haven't been in school for a while, and right now you look like someone's gonna come up and jump you."

Aaron threw down his sandwich and shot a fake smile towards the younger girl. "Ha ha."

Derek ruffled Penelope's curls before taking a seat, setting his backpack down beside the lunch table. He smiled over to the older teen that sit across from him, his head nodding. "Hey Aaron. What have you been doing? How are you?"

Aaron smiled, reaching across the table and smacking at the hand that Derek outstretched. "Good, what about you?"

"Pretty good. Reid told m-"

Penelope glared to the boy at her side. "I told you to call him Spencer."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine. Spencer told me that you tried out for basketball."

Aaron gave a small laugh before he nodded. "I did."

"And? Did you make the team?"

Just as he opened his mouth, Aaron felt a pair of lips hit his cheek before they spoke to the table. "He did."

Aaron turned his head, standing before pulling his smiling girlfriend into a hug. "Hey you. How did the beginning of your day go?"

Emily took in the kiss that the brunette boy set to her lips before sitting down just at his side. "It was pretty good. I didn't end up running out of any class or peeing myself today."

Derek's eyes widened, his hands loosing a grip on his sandwich. "And why exactly would you do that?"

Emily felt herself freeze, her fingers stopping their movements to open her lunch bag as her eyes moved up to meet the darker boys. The brunette gave a glance to her boyfriend before putting on a falty smile, feeling Aaron's hand pat her knee under the table. "Uh, I have to tell you guys something."

Spencer quickly made his way to his seat, his glasses falling down his nose as he set his bag down besides Derek's. "Tell us what?"

The brunette bit her lip, her eyes flickering down to her stomach with a surge of uncertainty coursing through her veins. "I'm pregnant."


	39. Chapter 39

Emily watched for the reactions of her friends, holding Aaron's hand tight in hers as her heart beat sped up. It wasn't any secret that her relationship with Ian had involved being intimate, for lack of a better world, and it would probably even be surprising that tey hadn't figured it out the first time this happened.

But what would their reactions be? Surprise, definitely. Happiness? Anger towards Ian? Disgust?

The brunette let out a breath and shook her head. She couldn't deal with the idea of her best friends, hell her only friends, being disgusted or repulsed by the fact that she was carrying a monster's baby. Its not like she was given a choice; God had looked down on her and knew she could deliver innocence back into the world.

Emily bit her lip, her eyes looking from one friend to another. All of their mouths had dropped open, their eyes wide. "Guys?" She glanced over to the boy at her side. "Aaron?"

The older boy turned to look into the ivory teen's dark eyes. "Yes?"

She felt her eyes watering, her hand squeezing the older boy's as hard as she could. "Do you think they hate me?"

Aaron's gaze immediately saddened, scooting closer and taking his crying girlfriend into his arms. "Oh Em, they don't hate you. You know they would never think that way, baby," he cooed gently into the brunette's ear. His eyes shot up to the teenagers across from him and his girl, his face reddening. "Hey!"

Penelope was the first to snap out of her trance, a nervous gaze looking over to the older boy. "Is she serious?"

Aaron grunted as Emily's shaking body curled tighter into his chest. "Does this not look serious to you?"

The redhead frowned as she noticed her best friend's body shake in her boyfriend's grasp. "Emmybear, why are you crying? This should be a happy moment."

Emily sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes and the snot tat dripped from her nose. "I thought you guys would hate me."

"Oh sweetie! Why would we think that?"

Emily's lips quivered, her gaze looking down to the table she sat before. "Its Ian Doyle's child! I should be revolted by the idea of carrying his child inside of me, and I should be hating every moment of having to bare it and wait for it to grow until he or she comes out of me." She shook her head, her ramble stopping short as her red eyes looked back up to her friend. "But I'm not."

Derek narrowed his eyes on the brunette girl. "You're not."

"No, I'm not." She let out a small breath, a small laugh escaping her lips as Aaron's arm wrapped around her waist. "Its my baby, Derek. No matter who the father is, I'm the mother. I don't know how I couldn't love this baby." She shook her head when Spencer's eyes finally looked back to her. "Trust me, at first I wasn't too fond of the idea, and I'm going to be so scared throughout every moment. But its mine." She looked to her boyfriend at her side and smiled. "Its ours."

Penelope let out a grin. "Aww!"

Spencer sat straighter in his seat, his quiet voice whispered towards his friend. "How far along are you?"

Emily looked to the young teen with a smile. "Thirteen weeks."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

Derek looked to his friend's boyfriend with his eyebrows raised. "And you're gonna help her take care of the baby?"

Aaron felt his heart beat faster. "As long as she'll have me."

Emily looked up to the older boy with wide eyes. "Of course, Aaron. I want you to be a part of their life." She pressed a kiss to his chin. "That's what you want?"

"That's what I want."

Penelope let out a squeal as she watched the brunette couple shared a kiss. "Oh my gosh! Its like you two are married!"

Both brunettes heads shot towards the younger girl. "What?"

"No!"

Emily looked to her boyfriend with a skeptical gaze. "No?"

Aaron gave a shrug, his head shaking from side to side. "Well no, not yet."

Emily's eyes widened. "Yet?"

"Em-bum!"

The brunette looked up past her boyfriend's head to see her friend standing beside their lunch table, her cheerleading uniform showing just a bit of her stomach as she swayed from side to side. "JJ, hi."

The younger girl smiled wide. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Emily gave a small nod of the head, pushing her boyfriend a little so he scooted over. "I know. Come here and sit with us."

JJ nodded before moving to sit beside her friend, setting her bag and pom-poms down beside the table. She looked past the brunette and smiled at the older boy. "Hey. Aaron, right?"

"Right."

Emily's nose scrunched as she looked to the blond. "You're not drunk?"

JJ smiled before shaking her head. "Been sober for eight days."

"Wow Jayje, good for you."

The blond looked over to the older boy beside Emily once again. "You know your girlfriend tried out for the cheerleading team last week? She said you were busy but you'd come to her practices when you could."

Aaron's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

Emily shook her head. "I'm confused."

JJ looked at the couple with her eyebrows raised. "Haley Brooks. She said she was your girlfriend."


	40. Chapter 40

Haley practically jumped from her seat in Calculus when she revcieved a message from the only boy who knew how to make her smile so wide. Aaron had asked her to meet her in Ms. Daniels' room as soon as she could, and Haley needed no more encouragment.

The blond sprinted out of her spot in chorus class and grabbed her bag, ignoring the sounds of her teacher calling her name before making her way out into the hall.

It wasn't possible to show any more happiness on Haley's glowing face as she walked down the halls, her eyes sparkling when she reached the right room. She bit her lip before walking into the room, a frown spreading over her features as she stepped into darkness. "Aaron?"

"Over here, Haley."

Haley's blue eyes fickered over to the far corner of the room, smiling slightly when she saw a figure moving towards her. "Hey silly. Why are the lights off?"

Aaron gave a shrug. "I don't know. Why don't you turn them on?"

The blond nodded before stepping into the room, her hand reaching out and flicking on the light switch. She smiled when she looked back to her ex, her hair swaying as she stepped farther into the room. "That's better."

"Oh, it certainly is."

Haley let out a frown at the familiar voice, and her blue eyes practically popped out of her head when she saw a smug looking Emily Prentiss standing in the corner. She quickly put on a smile, waving her hand towards the other girl. "Hi Emily. How are you?"

Emily gave a shrug, her arms crossing over her growing breasts as she stood from her spot leaning against the wall. "Oh I'm fantastic. How are you Haley?"

"I'm pretty good." Her eyes narrowed at the brunette girl's torso. "Have you gained weight?"

Emily let out a small laugh before nodding her head. "In fact I have."

Haley nodded, looking back to the older boy with a smile. "Well I guess I interrupted something. I'll just come back later." She quickly turned on her feet, her eyes widening when she saw a smirking Derek Morgan and a laughing Jennifer Jareau standing behind the locked door, their hands waving her way. "Or I'll stay."

Aaron took a step forward, gesturing for his girlfriend to stand by him. "We just wanted to have a little talk."

The blond turned back around, anger rising within her as she watched her ex put his arm around the shoulders of the younger girl at his side. "Talk about what?"

"About the fact that you told the entire team you were dating me."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked to the brunette couple that stood in the middle of the room. "What are you talking about?"

Emily gave a roll of the eyes before practically hissing at the blond that stood in front of the classroom door. "Oh my God, Haley. Just give up the innocent little girl act, ok?"

Aaron bit his lip too keep from smiling before bending his head and kissing the younger girl's temple. "Stay calm, baby. You don't need anymore stress right now."

The brunette let out a huff. "Well you tell her that, she's pissing me off."

Haley grimaced before gesturing towards the couple. "You're obviously happy together. Why would I try and get in the way?"

"Because its something you just can't stand."

The blond let out a small laugh before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emily gave a cruel smile before smacking her hands together, her tongue swiping over her bottom lip. "Ok, let me see if I can get this through that thick skull of yours. Aaron dumped you before he moved here to Virginia. He threw you away before he came here and befriended me." She took a step forward with each step she took, finally ending up with her face not an inch from the blonde's in front of her. "I'm the one who he holds every night before going to bed, I'm the one who helps him when he's down and vise versa, and finally, I'm the one he kisses because I am his girlfriend and you are not." She gave another smile when she saw Haley's eyes flicker from her gaze. "You get it now?"

Haley frowned when the brunette slowly backed away, ignoring the fact that Aaron came closer and wrapped his arm around Emily's widening waist. "How'd you build your confidence, Emily? Usually you'd be in tears by now."

Emily's tongue flicked across her two front teeth before leaning into Aaron's side. "Guess its the maternal instinct coming out of me."

The blonde's eyes widened before her gaze flickered down to the other girl's stomach. "You mean you're...?"

"That's right."

Haley looked up to her ex at the sound of Emily's laugh, her eyebrows shooting into her hairline. "Its yours?"

Emily gave a soft grunt. "I take offense to that." She shook her head before looking up to the older boy at her side, her hand finding his and giving a gentle squeeze before she spoke again. "But yeah, its his."

Aaron looked down to his girl with a smile, leaning in to kiss her lips when he saw her eyes watering. "Yeah. Its mine."

Haley felt her eyes sting at the couple's moment that took place before her. She gave a quick swipe of the cheek before nodding her head. "You're taken, I get it. I won't bother you again." She turned and waited for the two outside to unlock the door before pulling it open and sprinting down the hall.

Derek watched the younger blond run down the hall, feeling the brunette couple step up beside him. "Think you were too hard on her?"

Emily grunted before she shook her head, leaning back against her boyfriend's sturdy chest as he moved behind her. "I don't think we were hard enough."

Aaron let out a sigh before bending down, pressing a kiss to his girlfriend's waiting lips. "You're evil, I hope you know."

Emily shook her head, her hands running over her stomach. "No. Just protecting who I love."


	41. Chapter 41

Emily held her boyfriend's hand tight as he led her up the concrete stairs that led to the building before them. She gave a slight groan when she saw another pregnant teen sitting just outside the doors by herself, her eyes practically swollen shut from crying so hard. It was her first lamaze class at an organization where only pregnant teens were welcome. They felt that teenagers shouldn't be judged on any level, especially if fallen into one as traumatic as a teenage pregnancy.

The brunette girl smiled up to her boyfriend when he held the door open for her, and she quickly slid inside. "Do you think they'll be nice?"

Aaron let out a smile as they walked down the halls, his eyes searching for the room they were assigned to. "I'm pretty sure they're suppose to be nice, Em. They have this organization for a reason."

Emily stopped in her tracks, her hand dropping from the older boys as she felt her eyes immediately water. "Don't talk to me like that, Aaron. I just asked a simple question!"

Aaron's head turned, his eyes widening as he watched the brunette's body slowly begin to shake. He quickly walked back to her, his hands softly cupping her cheeks and making her dark eyes look up to his. "Hey, sweetie calm down. I didn't mean anything bad, I promise you, my baby."

Emily gave a sniffle before nodding her head, letting Aaron once again take her hand before continuing their way down the hall. "I'm sorry, Aaron. I didn't mean to flip out."

The older boy shook his head, stopping them just outside their lamaze classroom. "Emily, I told you that its ok. Its always ok; nothing right now is in your control."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Stupid baby hormones."

Aaron let out a laugh before shaking his head. "Nuh uh. Beautiful mommy hormones."

Emily's eyes lit up at the smile in the older boy's voice. "I'm gonna be a mommy."

The couple smiled as they walked into the classroom, their hands clasped as a redheaded woman came over to them almost immediately. "Hello you two. Names?"

"I'm Emily Prentiss and this is my boyfriend Aaron." Her eyebrows furrowed as she watched the instructor look to a list posted on the wall. "Are we in the right room?"

The older woman nodded her head, smiling wide at the teenage couple. "You surely are. Go pick a spot on the floor and wait just a minute; we'll be starting soon."

Emily gave a polite smile before the woman walked away, and she quickly turned her eyes up to her boyfriend. "Who does she remind you of?"

"Penelope?"

The brunette let out a grin. "You got it right away!"

Aaron laughed before letting the younger woman lead him over to a spot near the corner of the room, helping fill up the end of the semi circle the pregnant girls had formed.

Emily smiled when the instructor handed them an extra pillow, and she sat against it gently with her back leaning softly on her boyfriend's chest.

The couple relaxed as the instructor began the class, singling out every teenage girl that was there, one at a time, and giving them a smile before moving on to the next. The class began slow, starting with the proper breathing for when contractions would occur, and having the boyfriend's who were there support the girl's against their chests.

Ten minutes in, Emily's eyes darted to the door to see her foster mother standing outside with a panicked look crossing her features. "Um, Ms..."

The instructor gave a smile. "Ms. Turner."

Emily nodded, having Aaron help her stand and pick up her purse from the ground. "I'm so sorry to interrupt but my mother is outside. I think I have to go."

Ms. Turner nodded before gesturing towards the door. "That's alright, Emily. But our next class is next Saturday at noon. Think you can make it?"

"Of course."

The redhead smiled. "Then I'll see you both then. Have a great day."

Emily gave a nod before stepping out of the room, letting Aaron close the door behind them as she looked to the woman who stood before her. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh Emily, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, but there wasn't a better time for this besides now, and I-"

"Mom!"

Rebecca's jaw effectively snapped shut as the name for her came out of the teen's mouth.

Emily shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to see you, Emily."

The brunette felt her body freeze at the voice that came from not ten yards away, and she gave a slow turn of her pregnant body. Her eyes watered when she saw the older man standing in the middle of the hall, his hand clasping his cane hard. "Papa?"


	42. Chapter 42

The brunette felt her chin tremble at the sight of the old man standing in the hallway. She felt Aaron stiffen at her side, but she quickly took his hand and squeezed. "Papa, what are you doing here?"

The older man gave a shrug of his bony shoulders. "I haven't seen you in a while, Emiliya. How are you doing?"

Emily bit her lip, shrugging just as her grandfather did. "I'm good."

Daniel smiled before leaving his cane to stand alone, moving slowly on his rickety legs towards the young girl. "Well give me a hug, sweetheart."

Emily sucked her lips between her teeth before nodding her head, letting go of her boyfriend's hand. She slowly made her way over to her grandfather, her hands gently laying at the back of the older man's neck as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She felt her eyes sting as the older man let out a content sigh, and she snuggled her nose right in the crook of her grandfather's neck. "I missed you, papa."

"I missed you too, my girl." Daniel felt himself frown as something bumped against his stomach, his eyebrows furrowing. "Emily?"

The brunette quickly backed out of the embrace, her body shaking when she saw the question mark crossing over her grandfather's face. "Papa, I-"

Daniel held up a hand, shaking his head as his granddaughter continued to back away. "I didn't mean to hit you bag. I apologize." He gave a smile, hearing a small clammoring of footsteps behind him. "I brought a surprise for you."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed before she looked up, her eyes looking over her grandfather's shoulder. She felt her heart stop at the sight before her, barely registering Aaron and Rebecca rushing to her sides.

"Emily?"

"Honey? Is everything alright?"

Emily's head shook, her eyes glued to the couple that made their way to her. "Mother..."

Aaron looked up to see a brunette woman standing just behind Emily's grandfather, her face almost as severe as the man's at her side. "That's your mother?"

The brunette bit her lip, her eyes fluttering with tears as she nods from both adults that tood only a couple feet away. "And my father. Ambassadors Elizabeth and Ronald Prentiss."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed at the sight of her daughter's stomach, noticing at how it stuck out from underneath her flowing shirt. "By the looks of it, a lot has gone on since we've been away."

Emily felt her lips quiver before bending her head, her foster mother's warm hand pressing gently between her shoulder blades. "Its been two years, mother."

"Well I'm sorry we couldn't make it the promised two visits a year. We've been just a little busy."

Rebecca Capp quickly wiped her sweaty palms against the denim of her jeans before stepping forward, holding out a hand to the older woman. "Hello. I'm Rebecca Capp; Emily's foster mother."

Elizabeth held her head up, her dark eyes looking down to the shorter woman before her. "I wasn't aware that my daughter had a foster mother."

"Not just one of your daughters, but all three; along with your son. Does this also mean that you weren't aware that your father kicked your daughter and her siblings out of his home?"

The ambassador shook her head, her eyes shooting over to the boy that held her eldest daughter's hand. "And who might you be?"

Aaron straightened his shoulders before wrapping his arm around the teen at his side. "Aaron Hotchner, Mrs. Prentiss. I'm Emily's boyfriend."

Emily's father, who had remained quiet during the entire exchange, gave a short nod of the head. "And are you the one that just happened to knock her up?"

Daniel's body went rigid at the statement. "Emiliya!"

Emily let out a small cry, burrying her face into her boyfriend's chest; determined to hide from the people who had caused her so much pain. "Aaron, I wanna leave."

Aaron nodded, laying a small kiss to his girlfriend's dark hair.

Rebecca shook her head before helping both teenagers around the small mob of adults. "Alright, Emily does not need this right now. You may call or visit the house under supervision, but if you can tell she is in a very sensitive state at the moment."

Elizabeth gave a roll of the eyes before turning around, watching as the younger woman did her best to hurry the teens out of the building. "Where do you think you're going? I am Emily's mother, I will have you know."

The younger woman felt herself laugh before turning back around, spinning on her heels. "Actually, I'm her mother. You wanna try and disprove that, then take it up with the court."


	43. Chapter 43

The brunette's eyes glazed over, her ears tuning out the car radio and the soothing voice of her foster mother on the car ride back home from her lamaze class. She had made Aaron go back in his car so she could stay with the older woman who had been caring for her. Her hands unconsciously rubbed over her stomach, imaging the face of the small baby she was carrying, seeing the dark eyes and hair that they would share, the pale skin that would glow golden in the sunlight.

The baby was going to have such a hard life, with having her as a mother for starters. Being the child of an abused teenage mother. Being the child of a certain blond inmate, as well.

But aside from the bad things, this baby was going to have so many people to love it and cherish it after it would enter the world.

But what if she couldn't do it?

The brunette bit down on her lip as she imagined herself sitting in the hospital with the baby in her arms. What if she couldn't find that special kind of love within her to give to such a small child that would need it for so many years to come? What if her psuedo family made up of her friends and the Capp's were the only ones actually able to hold the child in their arms, let alone look down at the dependent little creature?

And what if the baby looked too much like Ian?

Oh she knew if that baby ended up resembling their father more than her that she wouldn't be able to handle it. A reminder every day about the teenager who had caused her so much pain and suffering through her years in that school, in his home and even in her own.

Her real family already resented her and the fact that she hadn't informed them of her pregnancy, and for practically being alive in the first place to ruin their political stature, now they were suppose to just put on a smile and pretend as if nothing between them had ever gone sour?

Emily's head shook as her foster mother's voice floated through her ears, her dark eyes turning to look at the older woman in the driver's seat. "Huh?"

"Sweetheart, your mind is wandering."

Emily gave a small nod, her tongue licking her drying lips before her eyes looked back out the windshield. "Yeah."

Rebecca sighed before letting the car swirve slightly so she could get off of the road, her hand going to the gearshift and putting the car in park. She turned in her seat, her eyes softening on the young girl that sat beside her. "Emily? Sweetie look at me."

The brunette looked back to the older woman, her eyes stinging as her hands stayed glued to her stomach. "What?"

"I know you're upset about your family, but they're not going to hurt you again."

Emily felt her eyes begin to tear before shaking her head, her head bowing as she gave a small sniffle. "You don't understand."

Rebecca reached over and took the brunette's hand in hers. "Then make me understand. I want to understand, Emily."

"Why do you care!"

The older woman's body shook from the shock coursing through her. "Emily, I-"

"No!" She shook her head, tugging her hand from her foster mother's. "You don't understand, Rebecca. You don't get the pain they've put me through. That EVERYBODY has put me through! I can never live up to anyone's standards. I can't talk the way they want me to, I can't walk the way they want me to, I can't speak the way they want me to and I can barely breathe the way they want me to! And everybody has different opinions on how to live a life, but no one seems to agree with me!" She felt her tears running down her cheeks as her body trembled. "Everybody thinks they can just walk all over me and try and stretch me in different direction to see how far I can go! I just can't take it anymore!"

Rebecca shook her head, unbuckling her seatbelt and quickly reaching across the gearshift between the seats to take the young girl's face between her hands. "Baby, look at me."

Emily's mouth hung ajar as she let out a cry, her head shaking.

"Come on, baby. You gotta look at me."

The brunette's head slowly turned, her reddening eyes looking straight into those of the older woman.

"You are so strong. The fact that you're sitting here right now in front of me shows me that you know how to do so good on your own, even if you don't think so. You've lived on your own for so long and you've taken care of those you needed to, but now is when you have to let me in. You are my daughter and I love you, Emily. I want to take care of you and love you, and I know that you need someone to do that." She felt her own tear run from her eye as she stared into the younger girl's watering gaze. "I want you to let me take care of you because I love you and your brother and sisters so much. I want you to let me help take care of your boyfriend when he's with you, and I sure as hell want you to let me help you take care of that baby inside of you; with all of my heart, I want to help you. But I need to know that you're willing to let me, baby."

Emily felt her heart ache at the older woman's words. "You don't know what you're asking..."

Rebecca tightened her grip on the teen, her eyes hardening. "I sure do, and I will be damned if anyone tries to come in and hurt you again. Do you hear me?"

Emily's bottom lip settled between her teeth as she nodded, crying into the older woman's chest as she took her into a hug. "Yeah. I hear you."


	44. Chapter 44

Aaron made his way to his girlfriend's bedroom with whispered feet, his head popping into the room to see the now four month pregnant brunette sitting on her bed.

She was sitting with her younger brother on her bed, his hands gently patting against her growing tummy. She was smiling brighter than he'd ever seen her, her dark eyes shining as she took Kevin's small hands in hers and gently danced them around.

"Hey."

Emily looked up from the small blond and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "Hey there."

Aaron smiled before stepping into the room, sitting himself down beside the young boy before leaning forward and capturing the younger girl's in his.

The brunette grinned against the older boy's lips, feeling the vibrations of his laugh hit her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy."

"I am."

Emily let her eyebrow arch as she pulled away from the older boy. "Doing...?"

Aaron gave a shrug of his shoulders, mimicking both Emily and Kevin's positions and criss crossed his legs on his girlfriend's bed. "I'm busy spending time with you." He reached down beside him and tickled the little boy. "And Kevin!"

Emily smiled at the sight of her little brother laughing as he was lifted into the teenage boy's lap. "Well that was sweet."

Aaron felt himself give a small nod as he handed little Kevin back over to his sister. They situated themselves against the headboard of the bed, their backs against the fluffy, clean pillows that Rebecca had set on Emily's bed the morning before. Aaron reached for the younger brunette's hand after Kevin had settled himself between them, busying his tiny self with the fabric of Emily's dress. "I do have something to talk to you about."

The younger teen gave a small nod of the head. "Ok. Good or bad?"

Aaron shrugged. "Depends on how you wanna take it."

Emily felt her dark eyes narrow slightly, her grip on her boyfriend's hand lessening. "Ok..."

The older boy let out a small breath. "Well, my father wants to meet you."

The brunette's eyes widened. "Why?"

Aaron almost laughed at the younger girl's shocked expression. "What do you mean 'why'? You're my girlfriend and I've told him about you."

"But I'm your pregnant girlfriend, Aaron." Emily immediately began shaking her head, her body numbing as Aaron squeezed her hand. "What if he hates me? Does he think you did this to me? He's gonna disown you! I just know it!" Then her eyebrows furrowed, her dark orbs making their way back to her boyfriend's face. "Does he even know I'm pregnant?"

Aaron gave a small purse of his lips. "Not exactly."

"Oh Aaron!"

The older boy shook his head. "I'm sorry! I didn't think it was important that he know just yet."

Emily rolled her eyes before laying her head back against the headboard of her bed. "Oh he's gonna hate me, I just know it."

"He's not gonna hate you, Em."

"He'll think I'm ruining your life!"

Aaron gave a sigh. "Emily, you know that's not true."

Emily vigorously shook her head. "This isn't about what we think or what we know! Its about him, and what he thinks and knows. He doesn't know a thing about this! But I can sure as hell tell you what he's gonna think, Aaron. He's gonna think I'm a-" she quickly covered up Kevin's ears, "slut and a whore and a life ruiner!"

"It doesn't matter what he thinks!"

"Yes it does, Aaron!" She felt her eyes sting as Kevin started climbing around on her lap. "He's gonna judge me, and you, and he's gonna make you never see me again. I know it, Aaron, I know it."

Aaron sighed before turning to face the brunette girl, taking her face between his hands. "Emily, you need to listen to me for one second. Ok?"

"Bu-"

"No, that's not listening."

Emily gave a frown before obediently nodding her head, her lips staying shut.

"Now, you and I both know that I am not going to be leaving you or the baby anytime soon. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. This is not their baby, and not their life. They have no right to judge or try to rule over the two of us." He leaned forward and laid a kiss to his girlfriend's pouting lips. "You got me?"

Emily bit her lip, her insecure doe eyes looking up into the older boy's. "You promise he won't hate me?"

Aaron's mouth dropped open at Emily's quiet question. "Really? That's all you got from that? That's all you have to say?"

The brunette frowned up to her boyfriend. "Don't you raise your voice at me."

The older boy bent his head as he let out a sigh. "I promise not to let him hate you, baby."

Emily gave a small purse of her lips. "You know that's not the same."

Aaron let out a small smile before quietly shushing the younger girl by setting his lips to hers. He felt her slowly respond to the kiss, her mouth opening under his and letting his tongue slip in.

"Yuck!"

The brunette couple broke apart, Emily smiling over to her younger brother that now stood near her bedroom doorway. "Yuck?"

Kevin stuck his tongue out before quickly running from the room.

Emily let out a small laugh before looking back to the older boy at her side, her body turning so she could face him completely. "Well now that we're alone..." She smiled as his lips once again covered hers, their fingers intertwining as their hands met between their bodies.

She gasped as the older boy bit gently on her bottom lip, letting him suckle on it softly before he quickly dove back down for her.

"Ahem."

The pair broke apart, their heads whipping around to see both of Emily's foster parents standing in her doorway.

Emily's eyes widened as she quickly dropped Aaron's hands to the bed. "Hey dad. Mom." She did her best to smile before nodding her head towards them. "How's it goin'?"

Emily's foster dad gave a small smile before stepping through the door. "Time to leave, Aaron."

Aaron quickly nodded before jumping off the bed. "Yes sir." He smiled back to his girlfriend as he made his way out of the room. "I'll call you, ok?"

Emily smiled, giving a small wave to the older boy. "Ok."

"Now Aaron."

Aaron looked to the older man before letting a nervous smile spread over his lips. "Right."

Rebecca smiled over to the teen in her bed, gently bouncing a giggling Matilda on her hip. "Nice boy."


	45. Chapter 45

One Month Later

...

Emily walked by her friend's side as they entered the school building. She had been sick the entire week, throwing up almost every moment of the day. After a call to the doctor, they were thinking it was just prolonged morning sickness that had snuck its way into her second trimester, but Emily wasn't so sure. Maybe she had been wracking her brain a little too much, her nerves taking over as she thought about the dinner she was suppose to have with Aaron and his father. It had been schedules at least six times, but each time, Aaron's father would cancel.

Was it her?

Every cancellation had come with the same excuse. He was just too busy.

There was always something more important to this man than meeting the girl his son had fallen for.

Emily looked up from the floor and felt her face flush at the looks she was getting from every student and faculty member that stood in the lobby. She bit into her bottom lip before feeling her friend's arm wrap around her shoulders. "They're all staring at me."

Derek almost growled at the students that refused to move from their path, their eyes wide. "You wanna say somethin'?"

The students immediately scattered, and Emily gripped her friend's shirt in her hand. "Is it always gonna be like this?" Her free hand protectively rested over her stomach as they continued through the halls.

"For a while, yeah. Some people just don't know when to stop."

Emily shook her head. "I hate this. Why do they even care? Its my baby, not theirs. Its none of their business."

Derek gave a sigh before kissing his friend's temple. "I know, Em."

The brunette huffed as they came to her locker, untangling herself from her friend's side. "God, I hate people."

Derek put on a hurt look as he leaned against the now open locker. "I'm hurt, girl."

Emily gave a laugh before punching her friend's chest. "Oh shut up."

"Hey hey hey now." Aaron came up behind his girlfriend and placed a peck to her cheek. "No roughhousing."

Emily smiled up to the older boy and let him set a kiss to her lips. "Hi to you too."

Aaron gave a laugh before nodding his head. "Hi."

Derek let out a groan of disapproval. "You two are gross. I'm leaving."

Aaron's mouth dropped open before wrapping his girlfriend up in his arms. "Oh come on, you don't have to leave."

Emily shook her head, her back resting against her boyfriend's strong chest and her hands laid gently over Aaron's that sit on her growing stomach. "He's just jealous because he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Derek playfully glared over to his friends before backing away. "Ok, now I'm really leaving. You two have fun."

Emily let out a small giggle before turning in her boyfriend's arms. "Good morning."

Aaron bent down to kiss the brunette teen's lips, his eyes staring into hers. "Good morning to you. What did the doctor say?"

The younger girl groaned before pulling from his hold, her hands reaching into her locker to get her books. "He said its just my morning sickness coming back into play, but that's definitely not it. I think its nerves."

"About?"

Emily's eyes widened before looking to the older boy. "Are you serious?"

Aaron felt his heart stop at the realization. "Are you this nervous about the dinner with my dad?"

"You know I've been nervous about it, Aaron!"

The older man gave a small nod of the head. "Of course I knew you were nervous, but I didn't know you were so nervous that you were getting sick because of it."

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah well."

"If you're getting so worked up then maybe we shouldn't do this, Emily."

Emily shook her head. "No. I have been ready for this dinner for a month Aaron, and I am not backing out now. I am going to meet your father, we are all going to have dinner together and it is gonna go swimmingly."

Aaron's eyebrows rose. "Swimmingly?"

The brunette groaned. "Aaron!"

The older boy let out a sigh before moving closer to his brunette girlfriend, gripping her upper arms softly. "Ok, we're doing the dinner, I get it. Just stop worrying so much."

Emily bit her lip. "You know how you said you won't let him hate me?"

"Of course I do."

"...Well what if that doesn't quite work out?"

Aaron's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "I know he's not going to like that I'm pregnant."

Aaron let out an annoyed sigh. "We've talked about this, Em."

"Well I'm talking about it again, Aaron."

The older boy looked down into his girlfriend's deep brown eyes. "It doesn't matter if you"re pregnant. You're my girlfriend and I'm not giving you up." He let out a small laugh as Emily's eyes looked down to her stomach. "If you want, we can try to hide it."

Emily growled as she looked up to the older boy. "I'm five months pregnant, Aaron. That's pretty damn hard to hide."

Aaron quickly gathered the brunette in his arms. "Hey, it was just a joke, sweetheart."

Emily felt her chin tremble before setting her hands to her boyfriend's hips. "I'm just afraid that if he's unhappy or angry that he's gonna take it out on you." She pursed her lips to keep from crying as she say realization cross over Aaron's face. "And I don't want that to happen."

The older teen gave a small sigh before pulling his girlfriend into a hug, his chin resting on the crown of the brunette's head as he ran his hands soothingly up and down her back. "Emily, this night is about you meeting my father. I will not let him ruin anything with trying to pick a fight with either of us."

Emily sighed into her boyfriend's shirt. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

Aaron smiled before pulling out of the small hug they shared. "And that's a ditto for you. So stop that crying, you're too pretty for that."

The brunette girl let out a laugh as Aaron's thumbs wiped away her tears. "Oh of course, my handsome boyfriend."

"Why thank you my beautiful girlfriend."

Emily let out a snort before closing her locker, her books gathered in her arms. "Your beautiful whale of a girlfriend."


	46. Chapter 46

The pregnant brunette bit her lip, the eraser of her pencil tapping against the test paper on her desk as she thought about the night to come. Tonight was the night that she and Aaron were to have dinner with his father, and the nerves that Emily had had made it barely possible for her to breathe let alone think.

And this wasn't a night to be canceled. Mr. Hotchner had called his son just as they parked in the school's north lot to finalize the plans for that night, even telling his son that he would be making chicken and pasta with alfredo sauce. Emily's favorite.

Too many nerves; too many expectations.

Emily's head shot up at the sound of the bell, her eyes widening as she watched the other students get up from their desks and hand their tests over to the teacher that stood in the doorway of the classroom. She quickly bent her head and circled every third answer to a question on the paper before her, knowing that she had a twenty-five percent chance of getting every answer there right. With shame filling her chest, she stood from her desk and made her way to the door of the classroom, shouldering her bag just as she got there. "Here Mr. Thompson."

The older man arched an eyebrow as he took the paper from his student. "Thank you, Emily."

The brunette meekly nodded before making her way out the door, only to be pulled back by a hand on her wrist.

"Not so fast."

Emily's head slowly turned back to the teacher who held onto her wrist. "Yes?"

Mr. Thompson tugged the teenager back into the classroom, shutting the door so there was no escape. "Sit back down, please."

Emily slowly nodded her head before making her way over to one of the desks right in front of her teacher's. She looked up when the older man as he leaned against his desk just before her. "Is something wrong?"

The older man let out a sigh. "You could say that."

The brunette licked her bottom lip before waving her hands around in front of her. "I really should be getting to last period, Mr. Thompson."

The teacher shook his head. "This won't take long." He held her test paper out before him. "I saw you scribble down the answers just as the bell rang, Emily. You know I do not tolerate absent minds in this classroom."

Emily bit her lip before nodding. "I know, and I'm sorry."

Mr. Thompson almost rolled his eyes. "How's that knee of yours?"

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed. "Its fine. Its been fine for the past couple of months."

"Are you catching an attitude with me, Miss Prentiss?"

Emily immediately shook her head. "No!"

"And yelling in the classroom, to a teacher no less." He took in a breath before making his way around his desk and opening his top drawer. "Guess I'll have to write you up."

Emily's jaw dropped to the floor as she watched her teacher take out the pen he used only to write students up for behavior mishaps. "What? Why?"

Mr. Thompson let out a laugh. "And now you're questioning my authority?"

The brunette student stood from the desk she was seated at and walked over to her teacher. "What did I ever do to you? You are the rudest man! And to physically touch a student and then accuse her of all the crap you come up with in your head?" Her jaw clenched as she pointed a finger to the older man. "Screw you, Mr. Thompson. Screw you!"

The older man smiled to the student that stood before him. "Language Emily, please."

Emily felt her teeth grind together before bringing her slightly swollen hand up and slapping her teacher firm across the face. She practically spit at him with the growl in her voice as she tilted her head to the side, watching as her teacher's cheek turned a bright pink. "There's something you can write me up for. But you can shove all those other accusations up your tight ass because even though I'm your student and I'm vulnerable because of reasons that are pretty clear, I will not take your shit. Do you understand me?"

"Young lady, I can have you written up for physical assault on an elder."

The brunette snorted as she backed her way towards the door. "Oh really? Well I can have you arrested for physical assault and verbal abuse towards a minor."

Mr. Thompson shook his head. "You have no proof."

"No? What about Aaron Hotchner? He was there for one of those moments and you damn well know it."

The older man took a step forward. "Aaron is a good kid that is being tainted by you. Of course he'll be on your side."

Emily fought against the voice in the back of her head before a cruel smile spread over her face. "And the school cameras that would have caught you pulling me, and injured student, down the hallway with such force that I practically fell over? Am I tainting those too?" The brunette held a victorious smile on her face as she walked out of the room, making her way next door and into her last period class.

Mrs. Zilchen looked up from the papers she was passing out when she heard her classroom door open. "Emily, you're late."

The brunette student gave a small nod as she let the door close behind her. "I know, I'm sorry. Mr. Thompson wanted to go over a test with me."

"And I can verify this with him?"

Emily smiled to her teacher. "You definitely can." She walked back to her seat with her head held high, smiling to the teen who looked up from his paper. "Hi."

Aaron smiled back. "Hi to you. Everything good?"

Emily gave a nod of the head, setting her bag down beside her desk before taking a pen out. "I actually am."

The brunette couple walked out of the school hand in hand, making their way towards the north parking lot before Aaron stopped his girlfriend in her tracks.

The younger girl looked up to her boyfriend with her eyebrows raised as the older brunette dropped her hand. "What are you doing?"

Aaron smiled to the brunette before taking her bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He wiggled his eyebrows before bending down, smiling wide at the squeal from his girl as he picked her up from the ground.

"Aaron Hotchner put me down!"

The older teen gave a shake of the head. "Oh no, I don't think I can do that."

Emily wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck as he carried her to the car. "Aaron what are you doing?"

Aaron gave a shrug. "I am carrying my beautiful girlfriend to my car."

"I have legs, you know."

Aaron stopped halfway up the hill, his eyes playfully glaring into the younger girl's dark eyes. "Would you like me to put you down?"

Emily bit down on her bottom lip flirtatiously before shaking her head, cupping the older teen's cheek and bringing him in for a kiss. "No thank you."

...

Haley's blue eyes glared over to the brunette couple that made their way up to her ex's car. She felt her eyes begin to sting when the teenage boy picked his girlfriend up in his arms and twirled her around.

The blond shook her head, angrily wiping a tear from her cheek as she whipped her phone out. She brought up a familiar number and immediately clicked the dial button, holding the phone up to her ear. "Hi Mr. Hotchner? I have some news you need to hear."


	47. Chapter 47

Aaron tapped his fingers against his knee, whistling and glancing around the room while he waited for his girlfriend to pop out from the closet once again. He had been sitting in the same spot for the past 43 minutes while the pregnant brunette changed in and out of almost every single outfit that she had. Of course he understood that she was nervous... and a girl, but they were suppose to get back to his house in twenty minutes for the dinner.

"Come on, sweetheart. We have to get going soon."

"One minute!"

The older teenager winced slightly at his girlfriend's tone.

Irritability. Not a nice feature of pregnancy.

Aaron's eyes shot over to the closet door when it opened, and a smile spread over his face when the brunette girl stepped out.

Emily smiled, twirling in a circle in the new dress she had stepped into. "So? What do you think?"

The older brunette's gaze flickered up and down his girlfriend, taking in the white dress with red lacing stretch over her baby bump, her red flats worn on her beautifully swelling feet. She set her hair back in a small headband, her curls falling down past her shoulders. "Em, you look beautiful."

Emily felt herself blush, her fingers fiddling with the hem of the dress her foster mother had gotten her on one of her many shopping sprees. "Really?"

"Of course you do. Have you seen you?"

The pregnant brunette let out a laugh before walking over to her bed, bending over slightly to press a kiss to the lips of the boy that sat there. "I have seen me, and me is certainly glad that me has you."

Aaron smiled before standing from his seat. "Spencer would be horrified at our grammar."

Emily grinned up to the older boy, her arms wrapping around her boyfriend's waist so she could bring their chests together. "Well its good he's not here because her certainly wouldn't wanna see this." She let her eyes close as she stood on her tip toes to catch another kiss from the brunette boy.

Aaron lifted his hands to cup the girl's ivory cheeks, feeling the brunette girl moan into the kiss once his tongue began dancing with hers.

The younger teen's forehead scrunched slightly as she and the other brunette continued to kiss, her fingers clutching the material of Aaron's shirt. She let her boyfriend suckle on the tip of her tongue, and she let out a small sigh as he spun her around, sitting them on the foot of her bed.

The couple let their hands roam, Aaron's moving down just as Emily's did, and both participants let out a groan. Emily smiled as she broke away from her boyfriend for a breath, feeling his hands hesitate over her chest. "You can touch me, you know. I'm not breakable."

"But..."

Emily felt her face fall, her hands slowly pulling themselves from the older boy's body. "You don't want to touch me, do you?"

Aaron's eyes widened as he immediately began shaking his head. "No, no! That's not it!"

Emily shook her head, standing from the bed and wiping a tear that fell from her eye. "You don't want to Aaron, just say it."

He shook his head, jumping up from the bed and making his way over to the younger girl. He quickly grabbed onto her shoulders as gently as he could, leveling his face with hrs to look into her reddening eyes. "Sweetheart, you know that's not it. That would never be the case."

The brunette girl let out a huff before she shook her head. "I know, I know. Its just my stupid hormones because of the baby and I'm still trying to handle it all."

"Baby, you know that's ok."

"But I'm upsetting you!"

"No you're not."

"But I'm screwing everything up!"

"Em, you know you're not."

"You're trying to be so nice, an-"

"Its ok!"

"But its not ok! You're trying to be the sweetest boyfriend ever, and then I just go and screw it up with my stupid tears!"

"Stop that! Stop saying you're stupid or that everything happening to you is stupid! You're carrying a child, Emily and that's not the easiest thing in the world. You're having mood swings and I completely get it, but I will not stand for you berating yourself or this baby! Do you get that? I am not giving you permission to bitch about the girl and baby that I love!"

Emily's eyes widened, her chin dropping down at the words she thought she had heard. "What? You love me?"

Aaron felt his heart stop. Did he really say that out loud? He hadn't meant for it to come out so soon, but there the statement went. Those oh so special words flying out his mouth faster than he could comprehend. He gave a steady nod of the head, standing up straight and taking his hands from the younger girl. "Yes, I do. I love you, Emily."

The pregnant teen felt her eyes water, a smile spreading over her face. She threw her arms around his strong neck, laughing slightly when his arms immediately wrapped around her middle. "I love you too."

...

The brunette pair parked the car in Aaron's driveway, the older boy giving a sigh as he turned the key in the ignition to shut off the engine. "Emily, please stop."

The younger girl rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her growing breasts. "You didn't let me straighten my hair."

"Sweetheart, we didn't have time!"

"You don't know! I could be super fast at straightening my hair."

Aaron narrowed his eyes on the younger brunette. "Are you?"

Emily let out a huff before sulking into the passenger seat. "No."

Aaron fought the urge to chuckle at the pout on his girlfriend's face before patting her knee. "Come on, my dad's waiting."

The brunette girl bit her lip before making her way out of the car, closing the door softly. She grabbed onto the older boy's outstretched hand with hers, her dark eyes looking up o him as they made their way up the front steps. "He won't get mad, right? If he's going to hurt you then I'm pulling you out of here. You can live with me if you want!"

The older boy rubbed his thumb over the back of his girlfriend's hand. "I appreciate that, but if something happens then you're taking my brother with you and getting out. Do you understand?"

Emily fought the urge to fight back and argue with the older teen, but quickly counted to ten and let out a breath. She nodded shortly, her eyes looking up to the yellow house they stood in front of. "You have a really nice house."

The front door opened with a big swing, a gust of wind blowing towards both of the brunette teens. A blond man stepped forward with a bouquet of daisies crushed in his clenched hands, his smile tight as he looked down to the couple. "Well, if it isn't Emily Prentiss and my good for nothing son. You didn't have the guts to tell me she was knocked up so you had Haley do it for you?"

Aaron's jaw clenched. "Haley called you?"

Emily bit down on her lip, her hand tightening around her boyfriend's. "Well this is starting off nicely."


	48. Chapter 48

Emily gnawed into her bottom lip as she twisted the pasta on her plate with her fork, her dark eyes flickering fast over the wood of the dinner table she sat at. Not a word had been spoken after she had entered the house from her boyfriend's father, and Aaron was rigid in his seat beside her. She gulped silently before looking up to the blond man that sat diagonally across the table with a nervous smile on her face. "This food is delicious, Mr. Hotchner."

Gregory Hotchner looked up from his meal, his fork clutched between his fingers. He gave a small nod as he glanced over to the brunette. "Thank you, Emily. I heard it was your favorite."

Emily quikcly nodded her head. "Oh it is, thank you." Her smile faltered for a second before glancing over to her boyfriend's younger brother. "So how old are you, Sean?"

The small blond boy looked over to his brother's girlfriend. "I'm eight."

"Oh really? I have a sister that's about your age."

Sean's blue eyes widened. "Really?"

Emily grinned softly at the young boy. "Really. Her name is Avery and she looks just like me."

"She's pretty."

Aaron smiled when he saw a blush creeping up his girlfriend's cheeks. "You're right, Sean. All the Prentiss girls are very pretty."

Emily's head turned to look at her boyfriend. "We are, are we?"

"Most definitely."

Gregory cleared his throat to break the teenagers apart, his hands clasping on the dinner table. "So Emily, how many siblings do you have?"

Emily looked to the older man before setting her fork down. "Three actually. Two sisters and a brother."

"Is your mother Ambassador Prentiss?"

Emily felt herself give a small nod of the head as she reached for her water. "Biologically, yes."

Gregory's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

"Well I'm kind of living in a foster home right now; my parents could take care of us they best they should have."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Emily quickly shook her head. "No, its ok."

Gregory let out a sigh. "Well I actually met your mother and father once. It was a couple years ago."

The brunette's eyebrow arched. "Really?"

"Yes. But they said that they had five children, not four."

Emily's face immediately fell, the small smile she had on her face disappearing. She felt herself shrinking slightly under every boy's gaze before she shook her head, her dark eyes looking down to her plate of food. "Yeah, right."

Aaron felt his curiosity get the better of him as he set his fork down on his plate. "Em?"

Emily bit into her bottom lip, her eyes never looking up from the corner of the napkin she had focused her gaze on. "Well... I did have an older sister."

"You never told me this."

The pregnant brunette looked up to her boyfriend with watering eyes. "I didn't want to."

Gregory furrowed his brow once again. "Can you explain?"

"Dad!"

Emily shook her head, smiling sadly before giving a sniffle. "No Aaron, its ok." She turned her head to look back at the blond man that stared her way. "My older sister, her name was Daphne, she was the best big sister anybody could have. She was only a year and a half older than I was, and when I was ten she was so excited about her twelfth birthday party. She came into our room and asked if I could help her with taking some paper cutouts that she had made and put them on the walls." Her chin began to tremble at the sound of a crack peeking through her voice. "We were running so fast that we didn't think about the stairs. We fell down them, and I was fine. But Daphne..." She sniffled once again as Aaron began rubbing up and down her back. "Her neck was broken, and she had to be put into a medically induced coma. After two months, my grandfather finally decided to take her off of life support."

Aaron quickly took the brunette girl into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder as he held her tight to his chest. "Shh sweetheart, don't cry."

Sean quietly got up from his seat as his father remained quiet, and he slowly walked over to the other side of the table. He did his best to wedge between his older brother and his brother's girlfriend, laying his head and hands softly on Emily's growing stomach. "Don't cry, Emily. Its ok."

Emily felt her heart warm at the tiny boy's coo to her, and she gently rubbed her hand down his back. "Its ok."


	49. Chapter 49

Emily bit down on her bottom lip, squirming in her seat on the couch in her boyfriend's living room. She and the family had just finished desert and the kids had retired from the dining room while Mr. Hotchner had begun cleaning up. The brunette let her dark eyes travel over to the boy she sat beside, and she gently took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry about tonight."

Aaron looked up from his brother who was playing on the floor before them. He gave a firm squeeze to his girlfriend's hand when he saw her glassy eyes. "Why would you be sorry? Everything is good so far; my dad didn't even start drinking."

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "Because I dropped the whole Daphne bomb and then your dad got really quiet afterwards." She let out a small sigh. "I feel like I messed it up."

"Sweetheart you didn't mess anything up."

The younger girl turned in her seat, her knees touching her boyfriend's. "I just don't think your dad likes me very much."

Aaron shook his head. "Even if he didn't, I think you're fantastic, and I wouldn't give you up for anything."

Emily felt a smile spread over her face as she listened to the older teen. "Really?"

"Of course." The brunette teen leaned forward and barely touched his lips against hers. "I love you."

Emily gave a giggle against Aaron's lips. "I love you too."

"Emily?"

The brunette couple looked up from one another and saw Aaron's father standing in the archway.

Gregory Hotchner stood with his hands in his pockets. "I'd like you to come help me in the kitchen."

The brunette girl nodded gently, watching the older man walk back down the hall.

"I don't want you going in alone."

The younger girl bit her lip. "Stop it, Aaron. I'll be fine."

Aaron held his girlfriend's hand tight when she made a move to get up. "If he does anything, you call for me ok?"

Emily shook her head. "He's not going to hurt me, Aaron. I'll be just fine." She quietly made her way through the halls, walking into the kitchen to find her boyfriend's father standing beside the sink. "Hello sir."

Gregory nodded to the teenager, a tumblr grasped in his hand. "Emily."

"What do you need me to help you with?"

The older man moved closer to the brunette girl, holding onto the counter for support. "I'd like to speak to you."

Emily cautiously took a step back from her boyfriend's father. "You've been drinking."

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know."

The brunette girl bit her lip. "Yes sir."

Gregory squinted his eyes, trying to lessen the blur of the image before him. "I wanna know what you want with my son."

"I don't know what you mean, sir."

The blond man rolled his eyes. "You come with a lot of baggage, young lady."

Emily's gaze immediately dropped. "I know."

"I don't need you packing all of that on my son." The older man laughed loudly, his drink spilling from his glass as his body shook. "You get it? Packing? Baggage?"

Emily looked up into her boyfriend's father's eyes. "Sir, I love your son."

"Sean?"

The brunette felt herself huff. "No, Aaron. I would do anything for him, and I know he'd do the same for me. He keeps me sane, and he makes me feel loved for the first time in my life." Her eyes hardened softly on the older man. "I don't plan on letting him go." The brunette girl spun on her heels and made her way back to the living room. She smiled wide when she saw Aaron and his brother playing with small model planes on the floor.

The older teen looked up from his brother and nodded over to his girlfriend. "Everything ok?"

Emily smiled, nodding her head before kneeling beside the brothers. "So I was thinking that we could all go over to my house for a sleepover."

Aaron's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh really?"

"Definitely." She winked to the blond who looked her way. "We can watch some movies, read stories," her eyes quickly flickered over to her boyfriend and narrowed slightly, "no drinking will be involved."

Aaron immediately nodded his head, helping both his brother and girlfriend off the floor. "Let's go."

...

"Mom really, we're fine."

Rebecca Capp smiled to the brunette girl sitting on the couch before her. "Are you sure you guys aren't hungry? I could get you some snacks, drink? Maybe whip up some sandwiches?"

Emily licked her bottom lip, smiling up to her mother with twinkling eyes. "Sandwiches at midnight? Mom, really?"

The older woman made her way away from the couple on the couch, careful not to step on the two sleeping children on the living room floor. "Ok, well there are extra blankets just beside the couch and I left some water out in the kitchen if you guys need it." She sighed gently, her hands going to her hips. "Are you sure you don't want some sandwiches?"

Emily gave a humored roll of her eyes. "Ok bye mom."

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at the teenager before making her way out of the room. "I love you too!"

The mother to be giggled, snuggling into her boyfriend's side and smiling into his shoulder when he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry about her."

Aaron looked bewildered, glancing down to the brunette in his arms. "Why are you sorry? She's the sweetest woman."

Emily smiled, chuckling into the older boy's shoulder. "She just doesn't know when to leave. But that's ok, wanna know why?"

"Why?"

Emily looked up to the older boy, pressing her lips to his. "She makes the best sandwiches ever."

Aaron chuckled against the pregnant teen's lips, nipping at the corner of her mouth and rubbing his nose against hers. "Well I'll be sure to have one."

"Oh please."

The older boy grinned wickedly. "Now what exactly are you begging for?"

Emily whimpered as his hands gripped her hips. "This." She quickly pressed her lips back against his, outlining the tender flesh with her tongue. Her hand wrapped itself around her boyfriend's neck as he laid her on her back, her body arching up off the cushions so her growing breasts brushed against his shirt.

John Capp made his way into the living room, eyeing the crackling fire before setting himself down into his favorite recliner, just opposite the couch. His eyebrow arched, glancing over to the couple on the couch before opening his paper. "If there could be no moaning, that would be great."

The pair quickly pulled apart, their eyes looking over the older man who kept his gaze down on his paper.

Emily immediately pushed her boyfriend off of her, sitting up straight on the couch and covering herself with the blanket. "Hi daddy."

John looked up from the article he was reading. "Hello princess."

"Shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Emily bit down on her lip, feeling Aaron's hand gently rest over hers. "Maybe go and sleep in bed with mom?"

John gave a quiet laugh, turning his eyes to the next article in his paper. "I think here is just fine."

The brunette girl glanced over to the boy at her side and smiled, laying herself down on his chest. "Ok I guess its bedtime."


	50. Chapter 50

Emily begrudgingly opened her eyes at the feeling of movement in her belly. She felt a tired smile spread over her lips when she realized her baby was waking up just as she was, and she gently reached her hand under her blanket and caressed her stomach. "Good morning baby." She yawned tiredly, her hand settling on her stomach as she looked around.

A frown quickly appeared on her face.

She and Aaron were on separate couches.

Emily scoffed as realization hit her, her eyes landing on her father that sat before the fireplace. "Daddy!"

John turned his head and smiled to the pregnant girl, his arms tightening around Avery who napped in his lap. "Morning darling."

"You moved me away from Aaron when we were sleeping."

The older man shrugged his shoulders. "Aaron knew. He said nothing about it."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed, sending a scowl towards her boyfriend who lay awake on the other couch. "Aaron Hotchner!"

Aaron quickly shook his head. "Sweetheart he wouldn't let me move with you." The teenager cautiously sent a glance to his girlfriend's father, watching as he combed his fingers through Avery's thick hair. "May I?"

John smiled at the manners the brunette boy held. "You may as long there's no touching."

Emily pouted. "Daddy, I wanna cuddle with him."

"You can cuddle as long as I can see everyone's hands."

The pregnant teen turned her attention to her boyfriend, her arms outstretching as she smiled to the older boy. "Come on!"

Aaron let out a laugh before making his way over to the other couch and settling down beside his girl. He wrapped his arms around the younger teen, sealing his lips to hers. "How'd you sleep?"

"Just fabulously. You?"

The older brunette smiled. "Horrible."

Emily felt her face fall, her eyes searching her boyfriend's. "Why?"

"Sweetheart, I wasn't sleeping next to you."

Emily smiled softly, feeling her heart beat pick up as Aaron's fingers brushed her hair from her forehead. "You're sweet."

Aaron shook his head. "Not as sweet as you, my love."

The younger brunette let out a flustered laugh, shaking her head as Aaron's arms tightened around her. "Stop it, you're making me blush."

"I don't think I want to stop."

Emily glared over her boyfriend's shoulder at the sound of her father pretending to gag at their conversation before looking back to the boy at her side. "The baby was kicking."

Aaron's eyes brightened. "Really?"

The pregnant teen nodded her head, taking the older boy's hand in hers and moving it under her blanket and setting on her stomach. "Really."

Aaron's jaw dropped at the feeling of movement underneath his hand. "Wow, that's amazing."

"Hands above the blanket!"

Emily shook her head, groaning as her boyfriend's hands immediately pulled away from her. "Daddy stop it!"

John gave a shrug. "Rules, baby. I gave you two rules."

The brunette girl stuck out her tongue before looking to the boy beside her, cupping both of his cheeks and bringing him in for a kiss. "I love you."

Aaron smiled, playfully nudging his nose against hers. "I love you too."

"Would you wanna come to my lamaze class today? I would love to have you supporting me."

The older boy immediately nodded his head. "Of course I'll come. You know I'd support you through everything, honey."

Emily smiled. "I know you would." She gave a small bite to her bottom lip, her hands mving to cup the back of her boyfriend's strong neck. "Wanna kiss me again?"

Aaron laughed, leaning in to press his lips against hers. "Why wouldn't I?"

John sighed before standing from his spot on the floor, lifting Avery into his arms and cradling her against his chest before walking past the couple on the couch. He took a cushion in his hand from the recliner before throwing it across the room and effectively hitting Aaron in the head.

"Ow!"

"Daddy!"

John made his way out of the living room, catching his wife's disapproving stare. "What?" The father of four quickly walked out of the kitchen, smirking at the sound of the pregnant teen comforting the 'hurt' teenage boy.

...

Aaron helped his girlfriend out of the car, holding onto her hand tight before closing the door behind her. "Ok I have to go park the car. Do you want me to walk you up there first?"

Emily dismissed him with a shake of the head, taking her hand from his and laying it with her other over her baby bump. "No that's alright. I'll walk up and get into class to make sure that no one steals my pillow, ok? You go and find a spot."

The older teen let out a laugh. "You know, if you don't want someone stealing your pillow then maybe we should bring one from home."

Emily gently smacked his arm. "I like that pillow."

Aaron nodded his head. "Ok ok." He pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's cheek before making his way back to the driver's side of the car. "You get inside, ok? Be careful going up those steps."

The younger brunette raised her hand and gave a salute to her boyfriend before turning around and starting up the stairs to the building where her class was held. She grabbed a hold of the railing and carefully took one step at a time, her free hand rubbing over her belly. "Daddy would kill us if I didn't try to keep us safe."

Emily took a deep breath before walking towards the buildings front doors. Her eyes widened at the feel of a hand grabbing her arm hard, her breath leaving her body as she was shoved against the brick building, her back hitting it hard before a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Hello love."


	51. Chapter 51

Emily's wide eyes stared right into those icy blue ones that had first attracted her to the Irish teen. Fear coursed through her as his hand clamped down harder on her nose and mouth, almost cutting off her breathing.

Ian felt a smile spread over his lips. "Now if I take my hand away, you've gotta not scream. You get that, love?"

The brunette nodded shakily, taking in a deep breath when the older boy's hand slipped from her mouth. "Ian..."

"Would you believe they let me out on good behavior?"

Emily slowly shook her head.

"No, I didn't think so." The blond teen smiled wide, his hand resting stiffly beside the younger teen's head. "So you miss me, love?"

Emily felt her chin tremble as she stared wide eyed at the older teenager. "How did you get out?"

Ian shrugged his shoulders. "I know a guy." He took his free hand from his side and gestured to the baby bump badly hidden beneath the brunette's dress. "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

The younger teen shook her head. "I didn't mean t-"

"Then why does it keep happening? I killed the first one, do I have to kill this one too?"

Emily let out a cry and she quickly shook her head. "No Ian please."

Ian smirked. "Please what, love?"

Emily looked up to the older boy, her breath hitching at the amusement she saw dancing in his eyes. "Please don't kill my baby."

"Now Emily, that baby's mine. Not yours, mine. And when that slimy little bugger comes out of ya', I'm gonna kill it just like I did the last." He took his free hand and gave a slap to the side of her head. "Get that through your pretty little head of yours."

Emily shook her head, her face reddening with anger. "You won't touch my baby!"

Ian growled as he slapped her once again, his hand clasping over her mouth so hard that her head slammed against the brick wall behind her. "You shut your mouth! Quiet down or you and the brat will die right now!"

The younger teen breathed heavily against the Irish teen's hand, her watering eyes looking up to him as she tried to will the pain away.

"Now you're coming with me."

Emily felt her breathing become shaky as Ian's hand pulled itself away before it went down to grip her wrist. She let out a huff, a stray tear falling down her cheek as he tugged at her arm. "Where are we going?"

Ian smiled, leaning down to look straight into her dark eyes. "Home, love."

Emily's eyes closed as the older boy pressed his lips hard against hers, a whimper doing its best to escape as he started twisting her wrist. She yanked her lips away from his, her head turning and eyes downcasting. She didn't want this pain again.

Ian felt himself laugh. "You ok, love?"

The pregnant teen nodded gently, her head slowly turning to look back to him, her red eyes staring blankly at his chest. "I'm fine." She heard someone step on a leaf not a couple feet away, and her heart immediately began to beat faster as she prayed for it to be Aaron.

"Tell me ya' still love me."

Emily sniffled, looking back up to the older teen. "Ian..."

Ian's icy eyes stared down to those chocolate brown ones. "Tell me, love. You know I need to hear it."

The brunette bit her lip, feeling herself shrink meekly under her ex's gaze. "I still love you."

Ian laughed, cupping the pregnant girl's neck hard. "I know." He took her by the arm and tugged her from her spot on the brick wall, pulling her with him towards the front of the building. "Come on, we've got a car waiting for us."

Emily let out a cry of pain as he tugged her along, her eyes widening as she saw her boyfriend hiding behind the big oak tree near the front door. "Ian wait!"

The blond huffed before stopping their stride. "What?"

"Can't you give me a hug or something? I've missed you."

Ian smiled down to the younger teen, pulling her closer by her stomach. "Come here, love."

Aaron bit back his anger as he quietly stepped out from behind the tree, knowing that the police were already on their way. He caught his girlfriend's scared gaze and gently nodded his head, waiting until the pair backed away from one another. "Got room for one more?"

Ian frowned at the voice and turned his head, only to be met with a fist to the eye.

Emily gasped as the Irish boy fell to the ground, her own body stumbling from the surprise of the strongest of teen she had known falling from only one hit. Her head popped up as arms wrapped around her, sirens immediately ringing in her ears.

Aaron hugged the pregnant teen, his arms wrapping tight around her. "Are you alright?"

The brunette rested her head against her boyfriend's chest, letting her arms stay wrapped around her stomach as he gently hugged her to him. "He hit me a couple of times, but I'm ok." She turned her head away as the police struggled to get her ex off of the ground. "Thank you for saving me."

"Is the baby ok?" The older boy felt his heart beat start to go down. "Did he touch the baby?"

Emily slowly shook her head, tears once again entering her eyes. "He said he wanted to kill it again. Why would he wanna do it again? This is not his baby! Its ours, right Aaron?"

Aaron immediately nodded his head, pressing a kiss to the brunette's temple. "That's right, baby. Its ours."

The couple separated at the feeling of water quickly appearing between them. Aaron frowned at the tiny puddle appearing around his girlfriend's feet, his eyes glancing from it to the wetness that dripped from the hem of her dress. "Um sweetheart, do you need me to take you to the bathroom?"

Emily's eyes widened, her hands splaying over her huge baby bump as she looked up to the older boy. "My water just broke."


	52. Chapter 52

Emily let out a cry of pain as another contraction ripped through her now painfully pregnant body, her hand held tight to her boyfriend's as the ambulance sped down the Virginia streets. "Aaron it hurts!"

The teenage boy grimaced at the bone-crushing strength his girlfriend was using to squeeze his hand, and he gently rubbed his free hand over her bulging stomach. "I know, sweetheart. Breathe, ok? Just like Ms. Turner taught you."

Emily shook her head, tears forming in her worried eyes. "No it hurts too much!"

"I know it hurts honey but think of the baby. They wanna come out and see their mommy, right?"

The brunette girl shakily nodded her head.

Aaron smiled to the younger teen. "That baby wants you to do the best you can to get them out, and to do that, you're gonna have to breathe and trust that the doctors will be ok."

Emily bit her lip to keep from outright sobbing at the older boy's words. "I love you, Aaron."

The brunette boy smiled, his heart calming as the paramedics began to open the ambulance doors, signaling that they were at the hospital. "I love you too, honey. And I love that beautiful little baby inside of you."

The pregnant teen did her best to smile as she was taken out of the ambulance and quickly placed in a wheelchair, her boyfriend right at her side. She watched in amazement as the nurses immediately swarmed around her, quickly wheeling her through the halls and over to the elevators.

"Sir you need to step back and stay here."

"I am not leaving her!"

Emily's head spun, her eyes gluing to Aaron's. "Don't leave me, please!"

Aaron squeezed his girlfriend's hand hard, glaring over at the nurse that stood behind him. "My girlfriend is practically sobbing and giving premature birth on your floor. You really want to argue with her?"

Emily's eyes quickly darted to the male nurse. "My biological parents and best friend can work together in three seconds flat and wipe you, literally, off the face of the earth. No record of you ever living on this planet, not even being born. You let my boyfriend up and I can make sure that doesn't happen."

The nurse gave a frustrated sigh. "And who are your parents?"

"Elizabeth and Ronald Prentiss."

His eyes immediately widened, watching as the teenager's face contorted in obvious pain. "You're the daughter of the most powerful ambassadors?"

Emily hastily nodded her head, tears beginning to stream down her face as she did her best to survive another contraction. "Yes I am! Now will you let him up with me or not?"

The nurse quickly dragged the teenage boy into the elevator along just after he pushed the wheelchair bound pregnant girl, his heart beating out of his chest.

Ten minutes after being wheeled to her own private room and changed into a hospital gown, Emily lay in her hospital bed with her hand clutching at her arching back, tears spilling from her eyes. "What if something goes wrong, Aaron? What if the baby can't breathe right or something 'cause its too early?"

Aaron did his best to keep his heart from breaking at the cry the younger girl let out. "Honey the baby is gonna be ok, ok? You just have to believe that they'll be ok."

Emily shook her head, her eyes immediately widening as three doctor's came running into the room, one sticking a needle into her IV. "What's happening?"

"We're giving you a drug that will stop your contractions so we can perform an emergency c-section, alright? It'll stop stress on both you and the baby and it'll help us get that little one out of you faster so we can put them in an incubator."

The pregnant teen sniffled, holding onto her boyfriend's hand for dear life. "That'll help them, right?"

The doctor smiled calmly down to the brunette girl. "Don't worry. Because the baby will be so small, they're going to need all the warmth it can get."

Emily's eyes widened as she began to be wheeled from the room, crying when they held Aaron back. "Aaron?"

"Honey I'm not allowed to go. You do good, ok? I know you can!"

Emily took a deep breath. "Call my parents!" She cried as her baby moved underneath her warm palms on her stomach, her body beginning to numb from the drugs. "Please be ok."

...

Aaron tapped his foot anxiously against the ground, his hand wrapped firmly around Rebecca Capp's as they waited for news from Emily's doctor. He wiped away the sweat on his upper lip with the back of his hand, sighing as he tried to keep his heart rate down. "What if the baby's not ok?"

"We know it is. They both will be."

The teenage boy shook his head. "But they came so early."

Rebecca licked her bottom lip, both of her hands cradling the younger boy's. "Its probably from the stress from Ian." She sighed as the teenager immediately stiffened. "I got a call from the local prison where he was being held. They said he killed himself in custody this afternoon."

Aaron felt himself letting out a relieved breath, his head firmly nodding. "Good."

Kevin looked across the hall from beside his foster fother's seat, his hand clutching onto his pant leg as he eyed Aaron. "Good?"

John Capp shook his head. "Don't say good, son."

Aaron sighed quietly, his eyes looking meekly over to her girlfriend's father. "Sorry sir."

The small family looked up at the sound of a throat clearing, and everyone quickly stood at the sight of the familiar doctor. He gave a small smile to the worried faces that stared back at him, and he gently clasped his hands together. "Emily and her daughter are perfectly fine."

Avery looked up to the doctor, her hand grasping Aaron's. "A daughter?"

Rebecca smiled wide. "She had a girl?"

The doctor nodded his head. "Beautiful baby girl. She's only four pounds and five ounces, and only ten inches in length so she's safe in an incubator while we run all of our tests."

Aaron gave a worried look to the man that stood before him in bloodied scrubs. "How is Emily?"

"The drugs are just wearing down now, but she's been a little upset ever since we stitched her up. She wanted to have the baby, but this is the safest way right now."

Avery frowned as Aaron picked her up, her hands clutching his shirt as she looked to the middle aged man. "Can I see my sister now? I don't want her to be sad!"

The doctor gently nodded. "Because this situation is special I will allow all of you in there, but please don't crowd her."

...

Emily kept her face collected as more tears entered her eyes, her fingers gently drawing patterns on the incubator's plastic barrier that separated her from her beautiful baby daughter. "My baby..."

The brunette sniffled before looking up at the sound of her hospital room door opening, and she quickly wiped her cheeks of any salty remains. "Hi."

Rebecca ran over to the broken looking girl, standing beside the hospital bed and looking down to her daughter and brand new granddaughter. "How are you feeling, honey?"

Emily gave a small shrug, her eyes looking longingly to her new daughter. "They didn't let me hold her, but they said she's perfectly healthy for being so early."

"Well they said she needs the warmth of the incubator, honey."

The brunette teen bit her lip, finding herself smiling as her boyfriend and sister sat on the edge of her bed. "Hi."

Aaron smiled softly to his girlfriend, his arms tightening around the young girl in his lap. "She's so beautiful, Em. She looks just like you."

The new mother scoffed. "She's small and red, and she doesn't even have hair yet."

"Trust me sweetheart, she does. I can see it."

Emily smiled wide. "Really?"

"Really really."

John smiled from the foot of his daughter's hospital bed. "So does this beautiful girl have a name yet?"

Emily bit her lip, giving a small nod of her head. "Her full name is Rebecca Madison Capp."

Rebecca felt her eyes immediately sting. "Really?"

Emily fought the tears in her eyes as she clutched the older woman's hand. "She'll go by Maddie, but I wanted her to have the name of the woman who saved me."

"Oh honey, I didn't s-"

The new mother quickly shook her head. "Yes you did, mom. Thank you."


	53. Chapter 53

Emily smiled down to the baby that lay between her legs, the pads of her fingers tracing over her daughter's now growing stomach. She and the baby had been in the hospital now for three weeks, and little Maddie had started feeding. She had gained two and a half pounds.

The new mother looked up and grinned at her boyfriend that sat beside her, letting the older teen press a kiss to her cheek. "Did you find the right channel?"

Aaron shook his head. "No. That's ok though."

Emily bit her lip. "That's too bad. I really wanted to see the news. I've heard nothing about Ian for the past few days. I don't know his sentencing."

Aaron's eyes downcast, his heart breaking at the curiosity in his girlfriend's voice. "Right."

The brunette couple looked up at the sound of a knock on the hospital door, their eyes meeting the big ones of Rebecca and John Capp with Matilda and Kevin in their arms.

Emily smiled wide, picking her daughter up into her arms and waving her parents inside with her free hand. "Hi guys. Come on in."

Rebecca did her best to smile as she walked into her daughters room, placing a quiet Kevin down on her lap after she sat down. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Fine. I changed Maddie just after the Ambassador left."

Aaron huffed. "Yeah, that was fun."

Rebecca felt herself frown. "Your mother came?"

Emily shook her head, resting back against the elevated bed with her daughter's lips suckling the air, trying to find her mother's breast. "My father. Came to see me and 'check up on me' and my 'love child' because my mother was too embarrassed for me." She sent a thankful glance to her boyfriend when he adjusted her shirt so Maddie could get to her breast. "Thank you."

Aaron leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's ready lips. "You are very welcome."

"Back off, son."

Emily glared over to her father at the foot of her bed when Aaron immediately pulled away with a 'sorry sir' leaving his lips. "Daddy stop it."

John let out a small laugh. "Sorry Princess."

Rebecca softly cleared her throat, gently bouncing the child in her lap as she looked to her daughter. "So do you have everything packed?"

"I do." Emily frowned. "I actually thought you two were supposed to come in an hour."

Rebecca nodded her head. "We were going to, but then we finally got the chance to pick this up." She riffled through her purse for a moment before slipping out a stiff, slightly crinkled, piece of paper, the border lined in gold. "The Doyle's let us borrow it so you could see it."

Emily took the paper with a furrowed brow, her eyes scanning over the neatly printed words. Her mouth immediately dropped open in surprise, her eyes widening as she glanced to the people around her. "He's dead?"

John slowly nodded his head, hugging Matilda tighter against him. "He is."

The new mother's eyes filled with tears, her head shaking. "Why? What happened?"

John comfortingly ran his hand over the brunette teen's leg. "He killed himself in custody, honey."

"I'm so sorry."

Aaron watched in disbelief as his girlfriend began to cry, her mother immediately going to wipe her profusely falling tears. "You're crying for him? Are you serious?"

Emily's head turned to look at the older boy that sat beside her, feeling his body tensing. "What do you think I should do? I've known him forever, Aaron. He was my boyfriend."

"Are you kidding me?"

The brunette's jaw dropped. "He's Maddie's father!"

Aaron felt his anger rise. "Only because he raped you every fucking day of your life!"

Emily felt her chest ache as if the older boy had stabbed her right in the heart, a surprised gasp leaving her body as her tears fell. "How dare you!"

Rebecca shook her head. "Aaron, you stop that right now!"

Aaron stood angrily from his spot on the bed. "I just don't understand."

Emily vigorously shook her head. "Get out of my room. Get out!" The new mother rocked her now crying daughter in her arms, ignoring the slam of the hospital door as her tear's fell down onto Maddie's reddening cheeks.


	54. Chapter 54

Rebecca Madison giggled happily in her mother's rocking arms. The newborn baby had been taken home just after the fight between her mommy and her boyfriend, effectively taking Emily's mind off of the subject for a while. Six days ago was her first day home, amd for not one moment did the little girl cry.

The new mother smiled down to the happy little girl in her arms, pressing kisses to her chubby little cheeks. "You look just like your mommy, you know that?" Emily let out a small laugh when the newborn just stared back at her. "And thank God for that, huh?"

"Emily?"

The brunette looked up, smiling to her father in the doorway of her bedroom. "Hi daddy. Did you need something?"

John gently nodded his head, his hand firm on the doorway. "Someone's here to see you."

Emily let out a laugh before shaking her head. "If it's Penny then tell her to come back later. I don't think that I'm ready for another round of hugs and presents."

The new mother's father's eyes never left the smiling face of his daughter. "Honey, Aaron is here. He wants to talk to you." He watched as the teenager's face immediately fell. "I can tell him to leave, but he looks pretty desparate to see you, Princess. He's pretty broken up."

Emily quickly shook her shock away before nodding her head. "Ok, send him in." She bit her lip, lying her daughter down on the changing table and grabbing a fresh diaper from the shelf beside her.

Aaron slowly made his way into his girlfriend's room, a smile spreading over his face as he watched the new mother strap a new diaper onto the newborn, her fingers gently tickling Maddies naked tummy, smiling as she kissed at her cheeks. He waited until she turned back around, Maddie's small body pressed against her chest as her eyes landed on him. "Hey."

"Hi."

Maddie turned her head to look at the teenage boy that stood in the doorway. "Ah!"

Aaron grinned at the baby that was reaching for him and immediately entered the room. "Hello there, Maddie. You look very pretty today."

Maddie struggled hher slightest to get out of her mother's hold. "Ah!"

Emily bit her lip, holding her daughter out to the older boy. "You can hold her."

"I can?"

The new mother smiled gently. "Yes, you can."

Aaron smiled to his girlfriend and swept the baby up into his arms, bouncing her softly on his hip. "Hi baby girl." He pressed a loving kiss to the little girl's ppractically bald head. "You look just like your mommy."

Emily felt herself blush. "That's what I just said."

The older boy looked back to his girlfriend. "Really?"

"Yeah." Emily sighed, her arms crossing over her chest as her eyes flickered from her boyfriend's face to the floor. "I missed you, you know."

Aaron nodded slowly, his teeth biting on the inside of her cheek. "I missed you too, and I am so sorry."

"No Aaron you shouldn't say you're sorry."

The older boy scoffed. "Do you not remember the way I treated you that day? I was disgusting, and I know it. I'm sorry I said what I said, and I'm sorry that I didn't say it sooner."

Emily shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "All that matters is that we're ok, right? We're ok now?"

Aaron leaned down and pressed a kiss to the younger girl's lips, wiping the smallest tears away with his calloused fingers. "Of course we're ok, sweetheart."


	55. Chapter 55

Aaron watched his girlfriend brush her curls back before setting one of her favorite headbands on her head from his spot on the bed. He had finally given up trying to comfort her with his words that afternoon, knowing that the insults she was throwing at him had come with the territory of the day.

It was the day of Ian's funeral.

The couple hadn't gone to the wake with the rest of their classmates, knowing it would be too hard for Emily, but the new mother was determined to keep it together for the funeral. She wanted to be strong. She needed to be.

Emily took a deep breath before turning around, wiping the tears from her lightly made up eyes. "Ok, I think I'm good." She smoothed her hands over her beautiful blue lace dress, the blue gently woven over the silky black slip, before fixing the heel that was squishing her toes. "You ready?"

Aaron smiled gently before standing from the bed, his girlfriend's daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms. "We're all ready."

The new mother let out a small smile, pressing a kiss to her sleeping baby's forehead before sharing one with the older boy. "Thank you so much for coming with me. You don't know how much it means to me."

"I do sweetheart."

Emily smiled gently to her boyfriend before scooping her daughter up into her arms. "I love you."

Aaron ran his fingers through the ends of the younger girl's hair. "I love you too, sweetheart."

The brunette couple looked up at a sorrowed knock on the bedroom door, their eyes meeting those of Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jareau. "The car is here."

Emily sucked her lips into her mouth before nodding her head, smoothing down Maddie's finally growing hair. "Ok. Is everybody ready?"

Penelope frowned at the mother that stood in the center of the bedroom. "Quit asking that, cheeki. You know we're all ready."

The teenage mother sighed before she nodded her head, carrying her child through the halls of her home, letting her boyfriend lead her out onto the front porch. The car was waiting.

Emily sniffled as she watched the dark coffin get lowered into the ground, her eyes growing blurry as her ex was finally laid to rest. Friends and family slowly took the shovel one by one and scooped a small pile of dirt into the deep grave. She had finally stopped sobbing when the priest uttered a few last words and prayers for the Irish teen, knowing that nothing anyone could say would help the fact that she was broken up inside.

Ian Doyle was finally gone.

No one understood what she was going through. Even if they fought most of the time, it didn't mean that they didn't love one another. The blond boy made sure no one would ever look at her funny, made sure she ate right, and after every fight they had, the Irish teen would kiss all of her bruises.

Aaron was kind of like that too. He protected her from everything, never laid a hand to her, and after their first big fight, he didn't apologize by getting her under him in an open bed. The were a pretty good couple.

Emily smiled softly over to her boyfriend, bouncing her child on her hip and watching as he whispered a small prayer for the deceased as he shoveled some dirt into the grave.

They were pretty perfect.


	56. Chapter 56

Epilogue - Seven years later

...

Emily laughed as she leaned back into the cushions of the couch, feeling her husband's arm wrap around her waist. "Well what did she say?"

The blond shook her head, taking another sip of her juice. Jennifer Jareau was seven and a half years sober. "She looked as if she had just seen a ghost, I swear! I offered her one of our specialties and she ran out as fast as she could." After all those years, Haley Brooks was still running scared from their group of friends.

Emily felt herself smile as she watched the younger blond lean back against her husband's chest. Jennifer and the young Spencer Reid had married four years after graduation, just two years before the brunette couple themselves. "Last I heard, she became a teacher."

"Of?"

Aaron tightened his arm around the younger woman. "Preschoolers."

The brunette's jaw dropped open. "She'll teach them to be devil spawns!"

Aaron pressed a kiss to her wife's temple, rubbing his hand over her eight month pregnant belly. "Be nice."

"I don't have to be nice." Emily's eyes fluttered closed when he persuaded her with a kiss. "Ok, I can be nice."

Aaron laughed lightly, leaning in to lock their lips once more. "Thank you."

The brunette mother rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing it for you, I'll have you know. I'm doing it because I'm a nice person."

The older man nodded his head. "Of course darling."

"Mommy!"

Emily turned her head to see her daughter running over to her with a smile, her dark curls bouncing behind her. "Hi sweetheart."

Maddie looked up to her mother with a huge smile, tugging on her little sister's hand. "Aubrey pooped, mommy!"

The brunette mother's eyes widened, a grin tugging at her lips. "Oh honey, did you really?"

The two year old looked up to her mother, nodding her head with her thumb in her mouth.

"Aubrey that's so good!"

Aubrey laughed as her father picked her up and tickled her tummy, pressing kisses to her cheek. "Daddy!"

Aaron smiled, sitting his youngest daughter in his lap. "Mommy and daddy are so proud of you, honey."

The two year old looked up to the older man, tilting her head as she pointed a finger to herself. "Honey?"

"Yes Aubrey, you're honey."

Aubrey let out a giggle. "Ok!"

Maddie looked to her mother, watching as her hand rubbed back and forth over her growing stomach. "Mommy?"

Emily smiled down to the seven year old at her side. "What is it, baby?"

"When is Mally coming?"

The brunette woman bit her lip, thinking of the tiny baby inside of her. Another baby girl, and they had already decided on the perfect name. Mallory Jeanine. "Mally should be coming very soon, princess."

"I wanna play with Mally!"

Emily smiled, picking up her eldest daughter with all of her strength and sitting her on her lap. "I know you do baby, and I promise you will soon. For now, you get to play with Aubrey and have her all to yourself for a whole other month. How does that sound?"

Maddie gave a pout, playing with her mother's dark hair. "Ok."

The pregnant woman leaned down to kiss the brunette girl's cheek. "Don't look so glum. Remember, you and Aubrey are getting a whole new coloring book when we get home."

Maddie looked up to her mother with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Really really."

The seven year old jumped off of her mother's lap, tugging her pregnant body up off of the couch. "Come on mommy! We gotta go!"

Emily let out a laugh, lifting herself off of the couch just as her husband did. "Oh really? And where are we going?"

"Home, silly!"

Aaron smiled, hiking Aubrey up onto his hip. "You heard her, Em. Time to go."

Emily bit her lip. "I guess so." She looked over to her friends and smiled. "Thank you so much for having us over, guys. It was great."

Spencer smiled from his seat on the couch, holding his wife firm to his chest. "Don't mention it, Emily. Call us tomorrow for you-know-who's birthday."

Emily nodded her head, letting her husband and eldest daughter lead her out of the house. "Oh I definitely will. Can't miss out on the queen's eighth birthday."

"Come on mommy!"

The pregnant woman let out a tired sigh as she lifted herself into their SUV, letting her husband close her door and buckle the kids in. "I can't believe how tired I am."

Aaron climbed into the driver's seat, buckling his seatbelt before he put the key in the ignition. "You're allowed to be tired, Em. You're eight months pregnant."

"I was never this tired with either of the other girls."

Aaron felt himself chuckle as they pulled out of the driveway. "Seems like baby Mallory is gonna be a tough one."

Emily leaned back into her seat with a groan. "Oh God please no."

The older man smiled gently before reaching over and clutching his wife's hand in his. "You can do it, I know you can."

"Maybe next time you can push the baby out of your vagina. How does that sound?"

Aaron felt himself grimace. "I think I'll pass."

Emily laughed, leaning over the gearshift and pressing a kiss to her husband's cheek. "I love you Aaron Hotchner."

The older man smiled. "I love you too, sweetheart. Always."


End file.
